My Whole Life
by Martine Boulanger
Summary: This Romantic Comedy is about the life of Baby and the past that she had forgotten until Johnny comes back in her life. This won't be a long story but hopefully it's gonna be one that you will enjoy. With the characters from Dirty Dancing, based on different movies. Enjoy! COMPLETED!
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own** _ **any**_ **movie that has been used as base for this story, this includes Dirty Dancing, Ghost and Bridget Jones.** **  
**

* * *

 **My Whole Life**

* * *

 _*Music is playing very loud*_

I take the remote and turn the volume a little more up as one of my favorite songs starts. I take my glass of wine, I'm tipsy but not drunk yet. I hiccup as I bang my head on the rhythm of the music.

 _Dans la vallée oh oh de Dana lalilala._ _  
_ _Dans la vallée oh oh j'ai pu entendre les échos._ _  
_ _Dans la vallée oh oh de Dana lalilala._ _  
_ _Dans la vallée oh oh des chants de guerre près des tombeaux._

I sang with the chorus of the song. I empty the glass as I try to rap with the song. I take the bottle and look at it.

"Well, shit." The bottle is empty, I stand up and waggle a little towards the kitchen. Searching all the cupboards and fridge, nothing. Not even my favorite whiskey Jack. I miss my best friend Jack Daniels right now. I was in no state to go outside to the store and buy some alcohol, but I needed it.

* * *

 _*My phone went off*_

I look around, the music still playing loudly in the background, I walk back to the living room and stumbled over my shoes. I screamed a little and fell flat on my face.

"Shit." As I lift my head up, giving a sigh, my phone is still ringing.  
"I'm coming, I'm coming." As I crawl to the little table where my phone is standing on. I push myself on my knees and take the wireless phone.

"Hello?" I ask.  
"Why did it take so long for you to pick up the phone?" It's my mother.  
"I'm not in a state to have a normal conversation mom."  
"You're never in a state to talk, what have you been doing? Are you drunk again?" I give a sigh and sit down on the floor against the couch.  
"No, I wish I was but I don't even have my best friend Jack anymore." I look at my dress and played a bit with it.  
"Can you please turn down the music?"  
"What do you want mom?"  
"I heard about the break up, I just wanted to know if I could do anything for you." Ah, the break up, that was the thing I was just trying to forget. Hence the drinking. Since mom didn't heard me replying, she just went on.

"You're coming to Paris for New Year's Eve. We have planned a whole buffet." Paris? I lived a third of my life in Paris, I don't want to go to Paris.  
"But mom…" I try, with my blurry mind, to get out of this idea. Which, of course, is to no avail because my mother is always so persuasive.  
"No but Baby, this time you are coming, uncle Pierre is looking forward to see you again and so is your godfather. It's been a long time, dad has booked you a ticket already. You depart tomorrow in the early morning."  
"Tomorrow? But mom, I have a job."  
"I know you're off this week for the holidays Baby, now start packing your bag." I looked at the empty bottle and pout a little bit, wishing I could drink something right now.

 _Dans la vallée oh oh de Dana lalilala._ _  
_ _Dans la vallée oh oh j'ai pu entendre les échos._ _  
_ _Dans la vallée oh oh de Dana lalilala._ _  
_ _Dans la vallée oh oh des chants de guerre près des tombeaux._

The song ended and I give a deep sigh.

"Guess who's coming to the buffet as well?" I had no clue what mom is talking about.  
"Who?" I ask.  
"The Castle's, you remember them? They're taking their oldest son with them this time. He's a top notch human rights lawyer now. Maybe you can remember it, you used to play naked in the paddling pool in summer." My mouth drops, I guess she's talking about James.

"Mom, don't even try to set me up with James. He's stuck up."  
"Don't you say that darling, you might like him now. He's single again, after his wife cheated on him." I rolled my eyes, I just had a relationship, I'm not looking for a new one now.

"Mom, I'm not looking."  
"You possible couldn't be so serious with that Lance…"  
"Louis, mom, his name is Louis."  
"I mean, you possibly can't be serious Baby. It's time you find someone who's stable and you can start a family with." I burped a bit and made a face of filth. Mom always starts about my love life as if I'm the biggest loser on this planet. Wait a second, I _am_ the biggest loser of this planet.

"Are you done, mom? I need to pack my bag as you ordered me to come to Paris." Mom sighs.  
"Baby, just give it a try."  
"Mom, please. I need to pack my bag now. I see you and dad tomorrow. Give dad a kiss." I press on the red button and lay the horn down.

I give a deep sigh, well, it's packing a bag now. I moved to New York about three years ago when I got a job opportunity at a newspaper. I'm an editor, I edit the articles. I'm 30 years old and single again. My love life? Even cats have a better love life than me.

"Ugh." As I push myself up and walk to the bedroom, not lifting my feet up properly.

* * *

 _*The music switches when there was a loud knock on the door*_

I stumbled to the door and look through the hole. I give a little sigh and open the door.

"Hey! We forgot our keys." Allen and Katy says out loud, both having huge smiles on their faces.  
"Ugh." I say, but then I see them holding each a bottle of wine.  
"Oh, wine." I wanted to grab but Katy pulls her arm back.  
"Dear lord, you look like you've been ran over by a train." Allen looks at me up and down.  
"You're tipsy, what have you been doing?" Katy asks as they both walk inside now.

"What can I say? I've got nothing to live for and I just ran out of alcohol. You're both my saviors." I closed the door and walk behind them, they look at the mess.  
"We haven't seen you for two days Baby, look at this mess." Allen sighs and starts cleaning up the mess.

"Leave it Allen." I walk to my bedroom and take my small suitcase for hand luggage. Katy looks at Allen, who only pulls his shoulders up. She gives the bottle to him and walks to the bedroom. I'm looking in my draw for some undies. I take my tiger print one and hold it up. Katy looks at me.

"What are you planning?" I lower my hands and sigh, throwing the undies in my suitcase, together with some other ones too. I took some socks, and panties. If I ever will put them on. I walk to my closet and look at my clothes.

"You're going somewhere?" I sit down.  
"I have no choice, mom and dad have booked me a flight to Paris. I need to spent New Year's Eve there. They're organizing a buffet or something." Katy sits down next to me and I sigh again.  
"Why do I have such parents?" Katy snorts at my question.  
"You should be happy that you still have them Baby. Come, I'll help you." Katy stands up and walks to the closet. Allen is cleaning the living room.

"Of course I'm happy I still have them. It's not that. Mom heard that Louis dumped me and now she's being all her again." Katy looks at me.  
"I need wine." I say and Katy chuckles.  
"You'll get your wine in a bit. Let's get you packed first." Katy takes my broken white dress and a jeans, some black pants and a black mini skirt. Also some shirts, I give a sigh.

"You know how long you'll stay in Paris?"  
"I don't know, hopefully not too long." Katy smiles.  
"It will be a good way to forget about Louis. Who knows, maybe you meet someone in Paris." I look at her and shake my head.  
"You sound just like my mother." I stand up.

"What's bothering you?" She looks at me as we walk to the living room, it's like the alcohol has vaporized out of my body now. I take the bottle and sit down on the couch. Allen and Katy sit down at each side of me, all three of us giving a deep sigh.

 _You make me wanna call you in the middle of the night_ _  
_ _You make me wanna hold you till the morning light_ _  
_ _You make me wanna love, you make me wanna fall_ _  
_ _You make me wanna surrender my soul_

I listen to the lyrics and instantly I start to cry, it's totally uncontrollable. They both lay their arms around me.

"Why me?" I ask.

 _I know this is a feeling that I just can't fight_ _  
_ _You're the first and last thing on my mind_ _  
_ _You make me wanna love, you make me wanna fall_ _  
_ _You make me wanna surrender my soul_

"You should stop crying about that idiot, he has no idea what he's letting go." Allen says, I look at him.  
"I love you Allen, maybe you should make a baby with me, that would at least please my mother." Allen looks at me, it's silent for a few moments, and then we burst out in laughter.

"Do you really need to go?" Katy asks and I look at her.  
"I'm afraid so, you know that my mother won't stop calling me if I'm not going. She says that the Castle's are going to the buffet as well." Allen spills his wine and coughs.

"You're not serious Baby?" I look at him.  
"I am." I sigh and drink on the bottle.  
"Guess who's coming with them?" I imitated my mother's voice, making them both chuckle.  
"James. Darling, you remember him? You used to play naked in the paddling pool in summer." They both stop laughing now, looking at me with serious faces while I drink on the bottle again.

"Did you really?" Allen asks.  
"Yeah, I was like 6." Allen looks at Katy, who shakes her head at him.  
"Don't think about it, both of you."  
"Doesn't James have a brother?" Allen asks curiously.  
"Yeah, Johnny, but I have no clue about his whereabouts."

* * *

 _*The music changes and the phone went off again*_

Katy grabs the horn and answers the call.

"Hello?"  
"Is Baby there?" It's Louis.  
"Why are you calling here? Haven't you done enough already?" Katy asks, I look at her and want to take the horn but Katy jumps up, not letting me. Allen grabs me.

"Give me the phone please." I pout.  
"No." As Katy has her hand over the mouth piece.

"What do you want?" Katy asks.  
"I would like to talk to Baby, I want to tell her that I want to have a chance again." Katy sighs deeply.  
"And then what? To dump her again for some blonde slut? She doesn't want you again, she's going to Paris tomorrow, just leave her at peace." Katy ends the call and lays the horn down.

"Why? What did he say?" I look at Katy.  
"Nothing important, you need to move on. Who knows, maybe James is okay after all." I roll my eyes and drink on the bottle now.

Eventually the two of them brought me to bed, made sure my alarm is set and that my suitcase is ready. I have the best friends ever.

* * *

 **This story is with the characters from Dirty Dancing, and based on the movies Dirty Dancing, Bridget Jones and even Ghost, and maybe even other movies. You know, just ideas and things from the movies. It's not gonna be a big story, for me this is not a big story, but I might be writing a sequel on it.**

 **Billy isn't in this one, I know, I know, I guess most of you want to have him in it but I couldn't really find a good part for him so I left him out (he might be in the sequel). Penny hasn't got a big part either, neither does Lisa and Neil.**

 **To get confusion away later, here's a little background;  
Both Johnny's and Baby's parents moved from the USA to Paris in France because of job opportunities and dreams, the kids weren't born yet when they moved, they all speak English, native, but the kids understand and can speak French since they went to private school in Paris when they were young. So their origin is from the USA, but the parents live in Paris. **

**If you have any questions, or suggestions, let me know.**

 **P.S.: I wrote this one in a few days time , so forgive me for not going further with the old ones. I'm looking into them.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own** _ **any**_ **movie that has been used as base for this story, this includes Dirty Dancing, Ghost and Bridget Jones.  
**

* * *

After all the clumsiness during my trip to Paris, I finally land at the airport. Dad is waiting for me.

"Hey pumpkin, you had a nice trip?" I hug him tightly.  
"It was good, how long do I need to stay?" I ask.  
"About a week, you need to get back to work as well." I smile at him, my father understands me at least.

"Come sweetie, let's go to mom, she's stressing everyone out now." I roll my eyes and he chuckles as we walk to the parking.  
"I hope you had a good Christmas." I look at him and smile.  
"I did dad, I hope you had too." Dad smiles at me.  
"We did, Florent and Marlou made a great dinner and mom and Marlou are talking about going on holiday with the two of them." I step in the car and so did dad.

"And… Are you okay pumpkin? I hope you won't put yourself down because of that guy. Don't listen too much to your mother. I'm sure you'll find someone one day, don't stress it." I sigh but give dad a smile.

"Cheer up sweetheart, try to enjoy New Year's Eve." I look outside at Paris, or for so far I can see it.  
"Why did you decide to move back to the city? Belgium's not good enough anymore?" I look back at dad.  
"I love Belgium, but I actually wanted to move to New York. Being closer to you, but then your mother wanted to move back here and you know how your mom can be." Dad drives to the big house and parks the car on the driveway.  
"A lot of visitors are here already for the buffet. You're just in time." Dad walks to the front door and I follow him with my suitcase.

* * *

 _*The door opens and I see mom*_

"There you are, I thought you weren't coming anymore." I sigh and dad rolls his eyes.  
"Give that to me, I will bring it to your room." As dad takes my suitcase and went upstairs. I long for a drink and a cigarette. I take my coat off and mom looks at me.

"You need to put something else on, you look ridiculous." I look at my clothes.  
"What's wrong with my outfit?"  
"Oh, come on Baby, you can do better than this. Off you go, put a nice dress on." I sigh deeply and went upstairs, where I saw dad in the bathroom, hanging out of the window, smoking.

"You've got one for me?" I ask as I went to him, he looks at me and gives me his packet of cigarettes. I light a cigarette and lean out of the window, dad looks outside as well.

"Your sister is coming too, she'll arrive in about an hour." I look at dad for a second.  
"I haven't seen her in ages." As I sigh.  
"She's successful now, she's a manager in a hotel in Brussels now. She's being engaged as well."  
"Gosh, with Neil?" I ask, not looking at dad.  
"Yeah, I'm surprised they're still together." I chuckle about it.  
"Well, at least she's doing it better than me. Mom should focus on her instead." Dad chuckles about it.

"Your mother loves you a lot and she just want the best for you. And she really thought that you would stay with this guy. What's his name?" I stand straight and walk to the toilet, I throw the cigarette in it and flush the toilet.

"I need to change clothes now. Mom's order." I walk to the door.  
"His name is Louis by the way. Not that it matters." I walk to my room. I take my dress out and changed clothes.

* * *

Downstairs; mom and Marlou are working on the snacks for everyone. I walk downstairs slowly, dad is with uncle Pierre and my godfather Alain. I need a drink, so I walk into the living room and mom came to me.

"There you are, much better. I want you to meet someone." Mom takes me to the other side of the living room.  
"Mom, come on. I've just arrived, I need a drink." Mom looks at me with her disapproving face.  
"You drink too much." I wanted to protest when we stood still.

"Gemma and Colin, you remember my youngest?" The two turn around and look at me.  
"Oh yes, of course, Frances. How are you?" Gemma asks as she hugs me a little.  
"I'm good and you?" I ask, smiling as my eyes are scanning the room now. Looking for a drink.  
"I think our son would love to see you again. His brother is also here." Colin says.

Wait, Johnny's here too? I wonder about him, I know he's about two years older than me. Mom has walked away, that's so typical her.

"Well, it's good to see you both again but I need a drink now." I excused myself and went to my godfather who gives me a glass of wine.  
"Thanks Alain." As I drink on the glass.  
"I figured you could use it." He says and Pierre greets me as well.  
"You look beautiful as ever Baby."  
"Thanks uncle." I smile at him and drink again.

"How's New York treating you?" Alain asks, I look at him with a smile.  
"It's great there, I love it." He smiles and winks at me. I roll my eyes and look around.

* * *

 _*There's a lot of chatter, with classical music softly playing in the background*_

Gosh, this is typical my mother, making it all look like we're descendent from royalty. Dad, Pierre and Alain are talking about work now. I turn around and look around again. There's standing someone with the back to the room.

' _ding dong'_ As I look at that bum.

Maybe mom is right after all. And as I thought it was James, I was wrong.

"Hey Baby." I turn and look at James. I see his brown eyes and curly hair. A bit stiff.  
"James?" I ask and he gives me a nod.  
"I never thought you would recognize me." He says as he sips from his coffee. Mom's walking around with snacks.

"A pickle?" She asks as she came to me.  
"No thanks, mom." I say as I empty my glass.  
"Are you drinking again? You really need to stop doing that." Mom says and walks away. I sigh and roll my eyes.  
"Excuse me, I need to refill my glass and forget why I came here." I walk away and James looks after me.

He's not my type, though he looks handsome. Alain went to James.

"What are you thinking?" He asks and James looks at him.  
"Not sure she's my type to be honest." James sips his coffee.  
"She would be good for you." Alain says with a wink, he walks away and James looks after him and thinks about his words.

* * *

I fill my glass, this time a little more than normal. Lisa walks inside with Neil.

"Hello!" She's having a bright smile and I look at her and Neil.  
"Hey Lissy, I'm glad you came. Food will be served very soon." Mom says as she greets Neil as well. Lisa looks around and then sees me, she smiles and came to me. I see her coming and drink some wine, taking the bottle again and pour some more in my glass.

"Baby, cut that off." Lisa says and I snort.  
"You're here for like one minute and you already tell me to stop drinking my misery away." Lisa looks at me with her old stern teacher face, which I completely ignore. She hugs me.

"It's good to see you again Baby, but please don't let a guy pull you down this much. You'll find someone." Lisa whispers in my ear while she's still hugging me.  
"You know that's complete nonsense Lisa. But it's good to see you again as well. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need fresh air." I walk to the door that leads to the garden. Lisa looks after me, being somewhat concerned.

"What's the matter sweetheart?" Neil asks.  
"It's Baby, she's drinking a lot again. That only means that her heart got broken." Lisa sighs and Neil lays his hand on her upper back.  
"She'll be fine again Lis." Lisa looks at him and sees his smile, she gives him a kiss and went to help her mother and Marlou in the kitchen.

I step outside and take a deep breath, I look at my glass and drink again. Seeing all these happy couples, it somehow makes me feel nauseated and yet also wishing I had that too. I need a cigarette, but I forgot to buy some. I give a deep sigh, I didn't notice that someone was standing outside smoking.


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own** _ **any**_ **movie that has been used as base for this story, this includes Dirty Dancing, Ghost and Bridget Jones.**

* * *

 _*The wind plays around the house, in the distance you can hear firework going off already*_

"You want one?" I jump and look at the hand that's holding the packet of cigarettes, then my eyes trails his arm up to his face. I saw the most gorgeous pair of eyes I've ever seen before.

"Thank you, exactly what I need." I take a cigarette and he lights it for me.  
"I figured you could use it. Got dragged here by the parents?" I sigh as I smoke.  
"Mom alone to be more specific." He chuckles.  
"You don't recognize me, do you?" He asks, I look back at him and look closely.

"It's Johnny." My mouth dropped.  
"Wait, since when did you became so gorgeous?" He chuckles while shaking his head. I chuckle and smoke again.

"It's been a very long time since I've seen you Baby."  
"Well, you do remember my nickname though." He chuckles again.  
"How can I forget the girl that ran naked around the garden and around the paddling pool every summer? I bet your mom wants to couple you with my brother." Johnny's tone is teasing and I roll my eyes.

"How did you know?" I didn't look at him as I drink on my glass, which is empty now.  
"Shit, I need more alcohol." He chuckles again.  
"I'll fetch you some in a bit." I look at him again, he sips his beer. I took it from him and drink on it.

"Okay, so you're stealing alcohol now?"  
"You didn't answer my question mister." He chuckles as he throws his cigarette away.  
"Your mom and my mom always had a thing of coupling you to James. God knows why." I sigh and give him his beer back. I turn a bit.  
"Well, your brother is not my type." I went back inside, leaving Johnny behind to think about my words.

* * *

His eyes made my head spin, or was it the alcohol that's starting to work? I had no idea, but one thing I did know, this is not the only time I will see Johnny around or so I hope somehow. I went to the table and took the bottle so I could refill my glass when James came to me.

"I hope you have a nice time." I look at him and sigh.  
"Thanks, I hope you have as well. You want some wine too?" I ask and he shakes his head.  
"I don't really drink. So," He looks at my face.  
"What do you do in life?" Really? Is this how he's starting a conversation? Has mom and Gemma been behind this?

"I'm an editor. I edit articles before they get released in the newspaper."  
"Ah." James tried to sound interested, I just know he's not but he's doing it for the sake of our mothers.

"You don't have to do your best you know. I know you're not interested, I heard you got divorced." His face changed.  
"I'm sorry." He shakes his head.  
"It's okay, I could have seen it coming anyway. It's part my own fault, but I try to move on." I lay my hand on his upper arm and try to smile at him.  
"You'll find the perfect match one day. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to pee." I walk away. Just another excuse to be gone from the party.

I can't believe it's New Year's Eve and I'm here in Paris at this dull buffet, while in New York it's like noon now. The time difference didn't affect me this time, but it might as well be from the alcohol that never has left my body. I look around and give a deep sigh, I see how James went to his parents. I couldn't see Johnny anywhere now.

I walk upstairs to my room and open the window, I left the door open as well. I look around, the view from my room has always been nice. I used to live here, my parents never sold the place when they moved to Belgium. Guess they really love the house.

* * *

 _*Footsteps in the background, they're approaching my room*_

I heard the footsteps, but didn't bother to turn and see who has been coming upstairs.

"You're deffo fleeing from the party." I look behind me at Johnny, who stands in the doorway now. Leaning against the doorpost while smiling at me. I watch him and took a deep breath, he's for real very handsome.

I can remember him as the boy with the face full of acne and slobby clothes. I wonder what he has been doing and is doing in his life. But instead of asking, I turn to look at the view again. Johnny closes the door silently and came to me.

"You're not gonna rape me or anything, right?" He chuckles.  
"Did anyone ever told you that you're funny?" I look at him as he came to stand next to me.  
"Many times, it's called best friends." He chuckles and looks at me.  
"What do you do in life?" He asks as he takes my glass and drinks some wine.

"Hey!" I say and wanted to take my glass back.  
"You stole my beer. Here, have a cigarette." He gives me his packet and the lighter. I sigh as I took a cigarette.

"I'm an editor at the small newspaper in New York. What about you?" As I light the cigarette and gave him the packet and the lighter back, he gives me my glass back and smiles.  
"I'm a dance instructor, I'm everywhere and nowhere." I look at him and try to picture him and I dancing.

"You travel a lot?" He smiles and nods.  
"Must be amazing to see the world." He sighs.  
"It's great, but I would like to stay in one place now."

* * *

 _*It's silent for some time*_

"Did your parents asked you to come as well?" I ask.  
"Nah, not really, I'm in the neighborhood. I've got some trainings to give in the coming week, so I contacted mom and dad. They first told me that they didn't expected me to be here in Paris but then mom says that your mother told her that I was welcome to come too." I give him a glance and drink my wine, I give him my glass and he smiles at me.

"Must be horrible to be the least favorite son." He chuckles and shakes his head.  
"I don't mind, I know mom always has loved James more than me. Mom and dad don't really agree with my lifestyle, so they don't really count on me. If you get what I mean." I nod as I smoke. It's silent for some time, I throw the cigarette outside and so did he. He turns to me and smiles.

"What?" I ask as I see the playful twinkle.  
"It's so good to see you again Baby." I smile a little.  
"Could say the same. You're not seeing someone?" I ask curiously.  
"No. I travel so much that I've got no time for love." I turn to him and look at him, he takes a deep breath and we stood there looking at each other for some minutes.

"I guess we need to go downstairs before people start to have questions." I say and he smiles, he steps closer to me and takes my head.  
"What are you doing?" I ask, he leans in and gives me a kiss. I made big eyes and pull my head back.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have." He said and walked to the door. I look at him as he opens the door, standing still and looking at me again.  
"Come here at midnight." I whisper, he smiles and walks away.

* * *

 _*I just facepalm myself*_

Why did I just told him that? And then his smile, oh and his eyes. My god, what am I doing? I can't do this? I can't be with Johnny, I have no clue about his whereabouts as he told me he travels a lot. And then next, will I ever see him again after this evening? I turn to the window to look outside again and give a deep sigh. Maybe, just maybe, for once, I should let myself go. Katy and Allen would tell me to go for it, even if I only would see him this evening. I might go into the new year as a sex goddess. A wanted sex goddess. Who knows? I take my glass and empty it before I decided to go back downstairs. I look around and see Johnny talking to my godfather, they're smiling and laughing.

"There you are, come and help me." Mom says as she pulls me to the kitchen. Johnny has seen me and smiles, Alain look at his face and then at me.  
"You like Baby, don't you?" Johnny looks at Alain.  
"She's very beautiful Alain, the last time I saw her was like eighteen years ago. When she was that twelve years old girl with bracers." Alain laughs.  
"I can remember that, but I also remember you, your face full of acne and look at you now."

James walks around and bumps into me when I came out of the kitchen with a plate full of snacks. They, of course, flew through the air. People looking at us and James' apologizing a lot.

"I'm so sorry Baby, are you okay?" I look at him as I lay on the ground, I expected him to help me getting up but he didn't. The only thing he did was constantly saying sorry.  
"Are you gonna help me up or not?" He stopped talking and looked at me.  
"Oh, yes, I'm sorry." But as soon as he wanted to extend his hand, I see another hand.

I look at whom the hand belongs and see Johnny smiling. I take his hand and he lifts me up as if I weight nothing. James watches us and walks away, I look after him and give a sigh.

"He's not very polite, is he?" I ask and look at Johnny again.  
"He never knows how to behave in social environments like this, you should know that." I chuckle and he smiles.  
"It's good that he's not your type, you would be bored to death." Johnny whispers in my ear and walks away.

Alain smiles as he's watching us, I see my godfather looking at me with a grin. I roll my eyes and start cleaning up the snacks.

As soon as it was midnight, I sneaked upstairs to my room. I was in no mood to say _'Happy New Year'_ to every single person in the room.


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own** _ **any**_ **movie that has been used as base for this story, this includes Dirty Dancing, Ghost and Bridget Jones.**

* * *

 _*There are footsteps again, and then there's a knock on the door*_

"Enter." Johnny opens the door, I look at him and smile a little.  
"Escaping from all the wishes as well?" I ask.  
"You have no idea." He closes the door and walks to me. I turn a bit and he smiles.

"I haven't wished you a happy new year yet." I could hear the cheesy tone and I see the cheeky smile. I wonder what's going on in his mind.  
"What are you waiting for then?" I whisper, he grins a bit and steps closer to me.  
"Happy New Year, Baby." He whispers.

I wanted to say happy new year to him as well but he starts to kiss me and for the love of god, I couldn't stop myself from kissing him back. I want to hit myself but yet we keep on kissing each other. I feel he's becoming eager, and I know I have less control over my actions because of the alcohol, but god his kisses and his lips are just asking for more. I lay my arms around his neck and let my hands go through his hair. He lays his arms around me and I could feel how his hands are gliding up and down over my back. That kiss must have taken a long time, but he eventually broke it and smiles at me.

"Well, that was a big surprise." I whisper and he chuckles.  
"I never knew you could kiss so well." He chuckles again and press me a little tighter against him.  
"I could say the same." He whispers as he wants to kiss me again. I pull my head back and look at him.  
"You're sure you're not seeing anyone?" He bites his lip as he's looking at my lips.

I feel how his hands are unzipping my dress. He kissed me again and I kissed him back. Eagerly this time, I tug at his shirt for a bit. What's the harm anyway? Even if I won't see him anymore after today, it doesn't mean I can't have some fun with him. And he obviously doesn't seem to mind at all. Maybe he's even just thinking the same thing about this. We quickly took our clothes off and I look at his torso. My god, he's hot and sexy.

"What?" He asks as he sees my face.  
"How in the world did you became so sexy?" He chuckles and lifts me up by grabbing my bum. I shriek a little as we lay down on my bed now.

* * *

 _*There's a knock on the door*_

"Baby? Are you in there?" I could hear it's Lisa.  
"Occupado!" I say loudly, Johnny plants his face on my throat so he won't start laughing.  
"What are you doing?" I look at Johnny who has lift his head up again, he looks at me and I see the joyful twinkle.

"Having sex!" He chuckles and then starts kissing my throat, god dammit he hits right on the spot. I closed my eyes and lay my head back.

"Come on Baby, stop joking." Lisa opens the door and then she sees us. She quickly closes the door again, being somewhat surprised to see us both.  
"I was not joking." I say and Johnny chuckles again. We had seen Lisa's reaction and it was actually pretty funny to see.

"Is that Johnny?" Lisa asks.  
"You're way too curious Lisa!"  
"Yeah, it's me Johnny!" We responded at the same time.

I look at him and he looks in my eyes. Those eyes made my head spin again. I kissed him and he moves a little more on top of me, I opened my legs for him unconsciously. He stops the kiss and looks at my face. I look at him and then he positions himself. He smiles as he push his hips against me, I gasp.

"Oh my." He grins a little as he moves, I grab his shoulders tightly and he kisses my throat down to my breasts. He brought me to heaven, not once, not twice, but three times before he finally couldn't hold it anymore.

"Oh my." I think it's the only thing I can say. He looks at my face, leaning his head on his hand. His other hand plays with my hair.

"How long are you staying in Paris?" He asks.  
"About a week." I look at him and see his cheeky smile.  
"You're beautiful Baby." I giggle a little.

"Are you seeing someone? I haven't asked you and you've been asking me."  
"No, I just got dumped a few days ago." I look at the door and he looks at my face.  
"I'm sorry Baby, I didn't want to take advantage of your vulnerability." I look back at him.  
"Don't be sorry, I'm glad you did. Of all the people in this house, you're the most enjoyable to be around. And somehow you seem to understand me." I see him biting his lip and I give him a kiss.

He closes his eyes and kissed me back. One thing leads to the other and I believe it was almost morning when he left.

"I hope to see you soon again." I whisper.  
"I hope so too. Maybe this week, here in Paris." I take a deep sigh.  
"Sleep well Baby." And with that and a soft kiss he went to his parents' house.

* * *

I saw him one more time, the day after, we went to have dinner in Paris and then we went to a hotel. I don't know why I did what I did, I might just needed it but I know it feels good. It feels really good to be around Johnny, he makes me laugh, I seem to make him laugh, I feel comfortable to be around him and he puts me at ease. Besides the gallantry and the listening ear.

What am I doing? Johnny's like the total package. Could he be the one I've been looking for? Now I'm on my way back home and I haven't heard or seen anything from him since that day. It made me feel a little used, but I try not to think about that. I walk through the airport towards the exit.

* * *

 _*Someone's calling my name*_

I turn around to see who's calling my name. I see Louis, he waves and smiles. I give a sigh, he's gorgeous and he knows that. His azure deep blue eyes, his stubbles, him being so masculine, with tattoos, his short dark blond hair, always groomed neatly.

"What are you doing here?" I ask, he smiles as he grabs me into a hug. Oh god, he always smells so good. But I didn't want him to hug me, I got Johnny in my mind and I push Louis away.

"I'm actually on my way to Paris for a conference. The boss wants me to interview the president. I'd hoped you still would be there, so we could have some lovely dinner or something." I look at him and give a deep sigh.

"I'm not sure if I like that Lou, remember you dumped me." He sighs and his smile drops.  
"I've been so stupid Baby, I should've never dumped you for some stupid blonde." I couldn't believe my ears now. He grabs me into a hug again, his smell is driving me nuts, so I hug him back.

* * *

I didn't know that Johnny has arrive in New York as well, he got my address from Alain, who seems to be the only one, well, besides Lisa, to know that Johnny has a thing for me. Mom and Gemma are still convinced that James is the best match for me.

Johnny thought about the short time we've been spending and he never ever thought that the girl with the bracers would sleep with him, or just wanting to spend time with him, that's how he felt it. He definitely has lost his heart, he remembers when I was eleven and my mom wanted me to put on the bikini but I felt ashamed and hid myself in the bushes at the far end of his parent's garden.

He thought of the first moment he saw me in the bikini, my boobs were just starting to perk. He remembers how he got a boner from watching me and how he fled into the house. He never thought that I would see him standing like this, since his face was full of acne and he got bullied about it.

He has worked on himself and when he discovered dancing, he knew what he wanted in life. And he got it done, but with the disapproval from his parents, who still think that dancing doesn't make a good living. He remembers when he arrived at his parent's house, how they've been telling him that he should take James as an example.

" _And be boring and dull like James? No thank you, I love my life."_

That was his answer to his parents.

* * *

He walks to the doors when he shot me, he sees me talking to Louis and sighs. Louis gives me a kiss on my cheek and walks away. I went to the doors and Johnny looks after me. His eyes went to the guy and he wonders. Katy and Allen walk inside and look for me. Johnny sighs but he walks into my direction.

"Baby!" Katy shouts and I turn, I see them coming and I smile.  
"Oh, guys, I'm so happy to see you two again." I hug them tightly.  
"How was Paris?" Allen asks, it made me think about Johnny again.  
"What is Louis doing here?" Katy asks as she sees Louis coming back, I turn my head and sighs.

"I just forgot to do one thing." He says, he grabs my head and starts kissing me. Johnny stops and looked at me kissing Louis. I push Louis away.  
"What are you doing?" I ask, I turn my head and then I see Johnny.

My heart sank, I could see the disappointment on his face. Allen looks at where I'm looking at, Katy did too. Louis walked away again, since I ignored him and he needs to catch his flight. Johnny locks his jaws a few time and he turns to walk away.

"No. I'm so stupid." I say.  
"What's going on?" Katy asks.  
" _Who_ is that?" Allen nearly whispers.  
"That's Johnny."

"Wait, Johnny Castle?" Katy asks, I nod as I look at her, she looks at me with her mouth open.  
"Oh my, he for sure is candy to the eye." Allen says and I sigh.  
"This is not good. I made a mess." I say and walk to the door. I look around, trying to find Johnny. I want to explain to him that what he saw is nothing serious.  
"What happened in Paris, Baby?" Katy asks, they followed me as I look around, but Johnny's gone.

* * *

 _*After some time, I hold a taxi and the three of us step in*_

"Tell us Baby." Katy says, I look at her and sigh.  
"Johnny and I…" I think of our time together.  
"Well, we had sex. Three times in total." Both Allen's and Katy's mouths fell open. I look at them both and give a deep sigh.

"He must think I've been using him now." I look down, I feel like my heart is bleeding and I had no clue why. I thought we both just wanted to have fun.

"I thought it wasn't anything serious, you know. It was on the night of New Year's Eve and the day after. I haven't seen him after that, I know he was at work in Paris but he didn't call me or anything. So I thought it was just for fun." They look at me with serious faces.

"I'm so stupid."  
"You're not Baby." Katy says.  
"Yeah, you just wanted to have fun and you probably needed it and maybe he needed it too." Allen says, I snort a bit.

"Might be, but that's not it."  
"What is it then, Baby?" Katy asks, I look at her.  
"Oh no, don't tell me." She says, I nod and look at Allen now.  
"Oh dear, is it so bad?" He asks.  
"He's the total package, I just can't get him out of my mind." I sigh again.  
"Oh, this is not good." Katy says, she looks at Allen, who lifts his shoulders up.  
"I never thought he would be coming to New York."

* * *

"Why did Louis kiss you?" Allen asked after some time. The taxi turns around the corner. I sigh deeply.

"He wants me back, he's on his way to Paris for work. He'd hoped I would still be there so he could take me out." I bury my face in my hands.  
"Don't tell me you're gonna give him another chance?" Katy asks.  
"I didn't say anything to him, I don't know." The taxi stops at the apartment building and we step out. I pay the driver and we went inside the building.

"You need to tell Johnny what you feel." Allen says, the elevator doors open and we step out.

I turn to my right and I see Johnny standing at my door. I stop walking and look at him. Katy and Allen look at him as well. Johnny looks up and sees me, he didn't smile.


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own** _ **any**_ **movie that has been used as base for this story, this includes Dirty Dancing, Ghost and Bridget Jones.**

* * *

 _*The elevator doors ping and closed, there's a lot of noise coming from the apartment next to mine*_

"Hey." He silently says.  
"I thought you ran off." I say, he sighs and look down.

"Look, I get that you have someone, you didn't had to lie about being dumped." I sigh.  
"She has been dumped." Allen says, Johnny looks at him and then at Katy before looking back at me. I look at his eyes, they're cold now.

"I didn't know he was at the airport, and I for sure didn't kiss him back." I say as I pass Johnny and open the door. I feel very agitated about it. I turn around.

"You want to come in?" I ask, he looks at me.  
"If you're busy, then I won't bother you Baby." Johnny looks at me, I see his eyes getting softer now.  
"You're coming inside." Allen says and pushed Johnny inside.

"These are my best friends. This is Katy." I point at Katy.  
"And this is Allen. The only gay in the city." Johnny chuckles as he shakes hands with them both.  
"Is it true?" Katy asks.  
"What?" Johnny asks, they went to the living room while I dump my suitcase in my bedroom.

"Did you really saw Baby running around naked in your paddling pool?" Johnny looks at Allen now and chuckles.  
"Oh yes, and she made Lisa wet in the process." Johnny says on the moment I came into the living room. The two are laughing now and I look at them.  
"What are you telling them?" I ask suspiciously, Johnny grins at me and I roll my eyes.

* * *

"I'm going to order pizza for us. But do tell us more about the time in Paris." Katy says and takes the phone.  
"How was it to see James again?" Allen asks, I put down the bottle of wine with four glasses.  
"I see you've been talking about my dull brother." Johnny says and I giggle, I gave him a glass and look at him.  
"At least his brother is way more fun." I wink at Johnny who chuckles as he drinks from the wine.

Allen is watching us and is thinking. I give Allen a glass as well before I sit down between Katy and Johnny. He takes his packet of cigarette and gives me a cigarette.

"Thanks." I say.  
"Do tell us Baby." Allen says, Katy lays down the phone and look at us.

"James is a nice guy, really, but he's not my type." I say as I smoke the cigarette. Johnny looks at me and smiles, I look at him and see his eyes being playful again. I sigh as I see him smiling.

"You forgot that he didn't even helped you getting up when he walked into you." Johnny chuckles and I roll my eyes.  
"What happened?" Katy asks.  
"Mom ordered me to walk around with snacks, when I walked out of the kitchen, James walked into me. I fell on the floor and all the snacks flew through the air and he only could say sorry the whole time." Johnny chuckles about it. "I even needed to ask him if he was going to help me getting up, but then there was Johnny to help me instead." Katy giggles a bit.

"I still don't get why our mothers wants you to be with my brother." I drink some wine and sit back.  
"Me neither, but our mothers are just weird. I'm happy to be home now." I say as I smile at him.  
"Where do you live Johnny?" Allen asks with interest, Johnny looks at him.  
"Everywhere and nowhere."  
"What do you mean with that?" Katy asks.

"I travel around the world for my work, so I don't really have a place to live."  
"But how do you receive your mail?" Allen asks.  
"That will be send to my best friend Penny. She lives here in New York, she's a Rockette." Allen's mouth dropped, I roll my eyes.

"See what you did?" I ask, Johnny's being confused now.  
"What?"  
"Allen is a huge Rockette fan, he loves their clothing especially." Katy explains.  
"I think they're wonderful dancers." Allen says, I roll my eyes.  
"I didn't know your best friend lives here in New York." I look at Johnny.  
"Yeah, we were together in college and went to Juilliard together. I visit her several times a month, for my mail." Johnny looks at Allen for a second and then back at me.

* * *

 _*The doorbell rang.*_

"That must be the pizzas. Let me get them." Katy stands up and went to the door. I keep looking at Johnny.

"What?" Johnny asks as he drinks from the wine.  
"So, you've been coming here in New York on a regular base and I never knew." He chuckles.  
"Well, I didn't know until New Year's Eve that you're living here since three years." He chuckles and I roll my eyes.

"And I even got to hear it from your godfather, who actually gave me your address as well." I sigh and put the cigarette out in the ashtray.  
"You never asked me for my address you know. I think your mind was otherwise occupied." I look at him again.  
"Yours was even more occupado." He winks and I chuckle a little. Katy looks at Allen when she came back with the pizzas, who looks at her with a smile.

"Occupado?" Allen asks curious, he broke our moment and he knows that. I only look at him for a second as I take a slice of the pizza and gave it to Johnny. I didn't answer Allen when I take a slice for myself. Johnny looks at me and smiles.

"Yeah, Lisa caught us. Well, sort of." Johnny says as if it's a normal thing to say. I chuckle when I think about Lisa's face on that moment.  
"I warned her, I told her I was having sex." I say.  
"Really?" Katy asks curiously.  
"Yeah, she knocked on the door when we were both laying naked on the bed." I say and drink from my wine.

"And she did say occupado, then Lisa asked what she was doing and she answered, having sex." Johnny tried to do my voice and I giggle.  
"She really thought I was joking, so she opened the door and saw us."  
"Her face was brilliant." Johnny says and I giggle again. Katy and Allen asked us out about New Year's Eve.

"Guys, I'm going to shoo you two away, I need to work again tomorrow." I say as I take the pizza boxes to throw them away. Katy and Allen say good night and left.

* * *

 _*The stereo makes a click and the music starts*_

 _Et je te rends ton amour_ _  
_ _Redeviens les contours_ _  
_ _Je te rends ton amour_ _  
_ _C'est mon dernier recours_ _  
_ _Je te rends ton amour_ _  
_ _Au moins pour toujours_ _  
_ _Redeviens les contours_ _  
_ _"La femme nue debout "_

I listen to the chorus of the song, and I look at Johnny. He's listening too and smiles, it's not really a happy song but it has deep lyrics. He looks at me, I could see he's dreaming about something. I wonder what's going on in his mind. He came slowly to me, holding his hand up.

"Wanna dance?" My eyebrows went up.  
"I can't dance." I say.  
"Sure you can. Come." He whispers and takes my hand. He pulls me closer to him, I giggle a little.

"Can I stay here?" He asks, I look at his face. He bites his lip as I lay my arms around his neck.  
"You have no place to go?" I ask.  
"I normally go to Pen when I'm in New York, but she thinks I'm arriving tomorrow. She told me that I got a few letters, it could be important." He says.

He leans in for a bit, wanting to give me a kiss but I slowly put my head back.

"You had something with Penny?" I'm curious, I have no clue about his life after my parents moved with Lisa and I to Belgium. I was twelve at the time.  
"We were together for about two years. But we're better off as friends, I guess I've always seen her more as a sister to me than a lover." I sigh a little and push myself on my toes to give him a kiss. He smiles as he looks in my eyes.

"I guess I always had one girl in my mind, I've always been wondering what she has been doing since she left Paris." He inhales and gives me a soft kiss.  
"Who was that girl? Is she still in your head?" I ask, I know he's talking about me.

I wonder about a lot of things now, I never really looked that closely at Johnny, I think. He was just that goofy kid with a face full of acne, I guess I never really gave it any more attention. But maybe it was also because we grew up together, with Lisa and James.

"She's very much in my head, even more since New Year's Eve." He bits his lip again.

* * *

 _*The music changed*_

"So," He gives me a small kiss.  
"So what?" I ask curious.

"I had a crush on you when we were very young." He whispers, I giggle as I look at him.  
"But how? My whole body was out of proportion and I had bracers." He chuckles.  
"And I had a face full of acne. I fantasized a lot about you. I never would have thought that I would ever have you for real." I inhale a bit and start to kiss him, his hands went to my bum as he kissed me back.

 _Whoa, nothing can be sadder than a glass of wine alone_ _  
_ _Loneliness, loneliness, such a waste of time, whoa yeah_ _  
_ _You don't ever have walk alone, you see_ _  
_ _Come take my hand, and baby, won't you walk with me?_ _  
_ _Whoa yeah_

"I love this song." He whispers and starts to move his hips against me.  
"What are you doing?"  
"Dancing, move your hips with me." I sigh and I tried, he showed me how to do it and we danced a little.  
"I need to get up early tomorrow." I whisper as he's kissing my throat.

He lifts me up and walks to the bedroom. I giggle as we lay down. After some time, Johnny spooned with me and closed his eyes. I lay against him with my back, my eyes still open as I think. I feel his arms securely around me, as if he never want to let me go again. I sigh a little and look at my alarm clock, I put it on and pull the blanket a little higher.

Johnny moved a little and gave me a few kisses on my neck, I know he's almost asleep. I never thought I would be spending the whole night with Johnny Castle. Yet, I also never would have thought that he had a crush on me when I was like eleven. I was truly ugly back then, I got bullied a lot because of my bracers.

I wonder, if he goes tomorrow to his best friend and probably back to work, will I ever see him again? Or is he coming by from time to time just to spend the night with me? I already could foresee that I will never be able to resist him, I don't know how that's even possible. He grew into a real man, to me he's the total package. But, there's always a but, if he keeps this job he's having now and I see him only sporadic, then I'm not sure if I could live with that.


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own** _ **any**_ **movie that has been used as base for this story, this includes Dirty Dancing, Ghost and Bridget Jones.**

* * *

The morning came quicker as I thought, it felt like I only slept for like five minutes when my alarm went off. I moved on my back and look at where Johnny should be lying. But he's not there, I push myself a little up and look around. Maybe he's gone already, I give a sigh and turn the alarm off.

"I hope you like that I…" He walks into the bedroom and sees me sitting on the bed, he stops as he sees my face. I start to cry, somehow I couldn't control that, I look at him.  
"Hey, hey, what's the matter?" He nearly whispers and sits down next to me. I look at him, he's only having his pants on, he looks very handsome.

"I don't know, I just start to cry out of nowhere." I whisper, he lays his arm around me and dries my face. I look in his eyes and he smiles.  
"I thought you were gone already." I look down and laid my head against his chest.

Admitting that somehow not having him next to me makes me feel lonely was a huge deal to me. I never had this before, not even with Louis and I had a relationship with him for almost a year. Johnny gives me a kiss on my head.

"Somehow it upsets me to hear that, but it also pleases me." I lift my head up and look at him a little confused. He cups my face with his hands and smiles while he looks into my eyes.  
"I never would have thought you being the sentimental one." I chuckle a little and he gives me a kiss.  
"You need to work today?" I whisper.  
"No, I'm only going to Pen to fetch my mail and if it's okay for you, I'd like to come back here and cook for you." I give him a kiss and he kisses me back.

"When do you need to go?" I whisper.  
"Tomorrow, I need to go to Berlin. I'm needed there for about two weeks." He whispers, I sigh as I look down now.

"I'm coming back Baby." I give a sigh again and stand up. He looks at me.  
"You're not gonna lose me that easily, now I finally found you again." I take an undie and look at him.  
"But I won't see you that much, will I?" I walk to the bathroom, preparing myself before I put some clothes on.

"I will try to get a steady job here in New York." I came back to the bedroom and looked at him still sitting down on the bed.  
"You shouldn't do that for me, if you love this job then you should keep doing this." He sighs.  
"Have you forgotten what I told you on New Year's Eve?" I give him a glance as I put my jeans on. He watches me as I sit down to put my shoes on.

"I haven't, but I feel that this job is what you always wanted."  
"True, but I want to settle and have a family eventually and I can't do that with the job I have now." I stop dressing myself and look at him.

"You want to settle?" I ask, he chuckles.  
"Stop giving me that look Baby." I giggle, he grabs me and pulls me on top of him. I look in his eyes.  
"Hmmm, I think I'm gonna miss you when you're at work." He kissed my throat now, I giggle a little but grab his head.

"I need to eat something and then go to work." I stand up, taking my shirt and walking to the kitchen. I look at the table and see he has dressed it for us to eat breakfast. He came to the kitchen and smiled.

"I made you an omelet and some coffee." I turn to him and look at his smile.  
"That's very sweet." I whisper as I sit down. He came to me and sits down as well.  
"You have nothing to eat in here, those were the last eggs." I look at the plate and sighs.  
"I always forget to do groceries." He chuckles and I look at him.  
"You're still the girl that's always somewhere else with her mind. I will do some groceries for you today." I sip on the coffee as I watch him, he smiles.  
"Hmm. Good coffee." He chuckles and stands up, he gives me a kiss and went to the bedroom to get dressed.

I sigh and look at my mug, he's too good to be true. I don't really think I deserve him, I mean, I nearly went back to Louis. And I would've if I hadn't seen Johnny at the airport. Gosh, I feel so stupid most of the times.

* * *

After I gave him a kiss I went to work. I enter the office and some colleagues greeted me. Katy walked to me with a bright smile. We're colleagues, she's a reporter and I'm an editor. Allen works as a designer for a magazine in the same building block. We normally always have lunch together in a luncheonette about a block away from the office.

"Did Johnny stay the night?" I look at her curious face as she follows me to my desk. I look at the mail and lay my purse down.

"Yeah, he did." Katy giggles about it as I take the mail.  
"He made me breakfast." Katy giggles again.  
"He's so damn gorgeous Baby." I look back at her and give a sigh. I sit down and thought about this morning.

"What's the matter?" Katy asks.  
"I've never felt so vulnerable before as I feel when I'm around him. I told him this morning that I thought he was gone already, because he wasn't in bed when I woke up." I sigh as I open the mail, Katy watches me and she knows this is a big deal for me.

"He's going to do groceries and he's going to cook for me when I come back home." I look at her for a second, she's looking surprised at me when hearing that.  
"Don't look at me like that."

"He's very sweet Baby, he seems to really care about you." I sigh and look back at her.  
"Yeah, but he's not going to stay. Tomorrow he'll be off to Berlin for about two weeks for work. I'm only going to see him sporadically, I don't know if I can live with that." I left the settling part out, I don't want to think about those words, because it gives me hope and I don't want to get hurt.

"Well, he's a good distraction for you. So, enjoy it. He's good for you, he seems to be really into you." I sigh deeply now and let my hands drop onto my lap.  
"I never thought that he would want me, I mean." I think about his words.  
"We grew up together, he used to be a goofy kid with a face full of acne. And I was out of proportion and had bracers."

"Well, goofy or not, he turned out to be very well bred." I chuckle about her remark.  
"He had a crush on me when we were young." Katy giggles about that.  
"I never saw him standing in that way, I mean, I was so used that he was around that I never ever put have any attention in it. You know?" I look at her, Katy smiles as she takes my hands.

"Enjoy it, maybe it will be alright in the end." I sigh.  
"I don't want to fall in love and then get my heart broken because he'll never be around."  
"You're in love already, you just need to admit it to yourself. Allen and I have seen how you look at him, and how he looks at you."

* * *

The boss walked through the office and sees me. She walks to me and smiles.

"You had a good time in Paris?" I look at her and try to smile.  
"Yeah, it was nice. But I'm happy to be back home." She smiles at me.  
"Katy, go to work. Frances, walk with me." I stand up and look at Katy.  
"I see you at lunch." Katy says and walks away. I follow my boss to her office.

"I've got a few articles for you to edit. They've been waiting for you to come back." I chuckle a little as she gave me the articles. She looks at me as I read one of them.

"Have you ever thought of doing more than editing?" I look up at her and I'm a bit confused.  
"What do you mean Patty?" She smiles.  
"I mean, a step higher, deciding what will be in the newspaper, giving your opinion and so."  
"You mean like you?" She chuckles again and shakes her head.

"No, I'm a step higher than that, but you'll be working a lot with me." I look at her for a moment and then at the articles again.  
"I don't know, I like the job I'm doing now." I say, I start reading the third article for a bit.


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own** _ **any**_ **movie that has been used as base for this story, this includes Dirty Dancing, Ghost and Bridget Jones.**

* * *

 _* The phone goes off, the fax machine starts to print and the door opens*_

Patty picks up the phone, my mouth drops as I see Johnny's name in the third article. I sit down as I read a little more.

"Here's your coffee." Patty's secretary nearly whispers as she puts the coffee down, Patty looks at her and waves her away. I look at Patty, who sits down as she lays the horn down, I look back at the article.

"This is about Johnny Castle, why?" I ask and she smiles.  
"You don't know him?" I sigh, if she only knew.  
"He's a famous dance instructor, he's going to produce a movie. There's not much information about it yet, but people seem excited."

"Famous? How?" I'm still holding the articles while my hands lay on my lap. I look at the window.  
"He's famous for his extraordinary dance techniques, he has coached and trained a lot of celebrities. He's so god damn hot, have you seen pictures?"

I stand up and walk to the window, thinking of him doing groceries now and then going to Penny to pick up his mail, going back to my place, cooking for me, I know him since I was a baby. Him being that goofy kid. I uncontrollably start to laugh, this is so weird, I couldn't help myself. Johnny? Famous? To me he's just that goofy kid that turned into a very sexy man.

"What's so funny Frances?" I turn to her and shake my head.  
"It's so funny. Johnny Castle, a famous dance instructor. I never knew." I see her looking curious at me.

"The goofy kid turned into a famous dance instructor, this is brilliant." I look at the article again.  
"Who wrote this?" I ask, my boss is still very curious.  
"Louis did, I thought it would be a good thing for him. I've send him to Paris now, for a conference from the French president and…" I look at her, trying to let it sink in.  
"And what?" I'm curious.  
"And to find out more about Johnny's past, I want to stand out with an article about him that no other newspaper will have."

* * *

I shake my head, I start to laugh again. Louis, my ex, writing an article about the man I have sex with? How should I put this together? Oh, I can't wait to tell Katy and Allen about this.

"Tell me what's so funny?" I look at my boss again. I'm not sure if I should tell her, I walk to the door.  
"Frances Houseman." If the boss uses the full name, it means she's serious and demands an answer. My hand lays on the doorknob and I turn to look at her.

"It's funny that you let my ex write an article about Johnny Castle, that's all." I try to keep the truth to myself a little longer.  
"You're not telling me everything." She folds her arms, I sigh and look down.

"Sit down, I want to hear your story. How was Paris? You haven't told me anything."  
"How did you know Johnny has lived in Paris?" She smiles.  
"Everyone knows that, he grew up in a big mansion, his parents are rich and he has a brother that's a human rights lawyer." I chuckle.

"James' extremely dull and doesn't know how to act in social environments."  
"James?" I giggle again.  
"I grew up with James and Johnny." I see how her face turns from curiosity into astonishment.  
"This should be good for Louis for his article." She said and I could see her excitement coming up now. I sigh deeply.

"I rather not have Louis writing about this. I mean."  
"Frances, have you met Johnny when you were in Paris?" Am I an open book? I can't imagine it.  
"Well, I don't know how to start this. He's at my place right now." Patty's mouth drops.  
"You have a thing with him?" I chuckle about it.  
"If you mean having sex, then yes. It started on New Year's Eve."  
"Really? Is he good?" I shake my head at her, telling her I don't want to talk about that subject.

* * *

"If my ex writes an article about my lover, which means, they will have contact on a certain moment. It will make things very weird."  
"But Johnny doesn't know Louis, you don't have to tell him who your ex is."  
"See, that's the thing, Johnny has seen Louis yesterday at the airport." I walk to the window again and Patty waited for me to go on.

"I bumped into Louis, he told me he wants another chance. When Katy and Allen came to me pick me up, Louis came back and kissed me." I turn back to look at her.  
"And?" She asks.

"And Johnny saw that, he had arrived as well, he came for me. I hadn't seen him since the day after New Year's Eve, and I thought we just had some fun together. But he stood there, he had seen Louis kissing me and I saw his disappointment. When I arrived home." I walk to the chair again and sit down, Patty keeps looking at me.

"He stood at my door, Allen pushed him inside and I explained about Louis. Johnny knew already I got dumped, he stayed the night and he's going to cook for me when I get back home."  
"That's so romantic, I didn't know he's like that." I snort a little.  
"I never thought he has been in love with me since I was like eleven." Her mouth drops again.  
"Damn girl, you're lucky you know that?" I laugh about that.

"If you saw him when he was young you would have thought differently. He was a goofy kid with a face full of acne, not popular at all since he got bullied at school." I stand up and pace a little.  
"Oh man, I hope not that Louis will find his parents."  
"Why not?"  
"Then he probably will find James, and maybe my parents too since they are best friends. Especially our mothers."

"But that's not a bad thing you know." I look at her.  
"Oh, but it is. Louis is my ex, my parents only know his name, my mother." I pause a little as I start to panic.

"She can't stop talking to me about James, Gemma can't stop talking to me about James. Our mothers would love to see me ending up with James. They know Johnny and I had sex, Lisa." I sigh deeply and stand still.  
"My sister." I look at Patty for a second.  
"She has caught us, it was actually really funny, but I know my sister can't keep her mouth shut. We had sex in my old room, I'm sure people have heard it and there were a lot of people."

"What do you want to tell me?" Even if she's enjoying hearing the stories, there's something I'm not telling her.  
"If Louis finds out I'm having sex with Johnny, and my parents find out Louis is writing an article about Johnny, it could lead to bad things."  
"You're afraid of Johnny getting exposed?" I nod and sigh.  
"Famous… I never knew." I whispered, more to myself than to Patty.

* * *

 _*There's a knock and the door opens.*_

"There's someone here for you Frances. He says he doesn't have the key." I sigh, I forgot to give Johnny a key to my place.  
"Tell him I'm right there." The secretary nods and walks away again.

"Wait." Patty says as I walk to the door.  
"What?" I ask.  
"Johnny is here?" I see her getting exciting.  
"You want to meet him or something? I forgot to give him a key." I say and walk away.

Patty walks curiously after me. Johnny sits on my chair, looking around. He smiles as he sees the picture of me with Katy and Allen.

"Here you go Johnny." It's Katy who brought him some coffee.  
"Oh, hey Katy, I didn't know you work here too." She smiles.  
"I'm a reporter here. I need to go now, they're sending me outside." She says and he nods at her. She walks away when I arrive. He looks at me and smiles while sipping the coffee.  
"Good coffee." I smile at him and lay the articles down, he looks at them.

"I'm sorry, I forgot to give you a key." He looks at me with a smile.  
"A key?" He asks, I roll my eyes at him.  
"You went to Penny?" I try to change subjects.  
"Yeah, I got some good news but I'll tell you later. I don't want to keep you off your work too much." I sit down on my desk and look at him as I hold my key up. He looks at it and smiles.

"How did you know I work here? I can't recall I told you the name of the newspaper." He chuckles as he stands up, laying his hand around the key and my fingers, leaning in.  
"I looked it up, wasn't that hard at your apartment." I chuckle a bit.  
"I had no clue you're famous." I whisper and he stands straight again.  
"How did you found out?" I showed him the article and he reads it.

"Shit. Half of it is wrong. I don't want this to be published."  
"I need to edit it, but I'll let the reporter rewrite it." He looks at me.  
"You don't mind?" He asks.  
"Were you ever going to tell me?" He sighs and looks in my eyes again.  
"Eventually, I just didn't want to scare you off. After the talk this morning, I wanted to tell you but then you said that you're afraid, not in direct words but I know you longer than one day."

* * *

I sigh and look down, Patty is watching us from the doorway. Other colleagues are watching us as well. He lifts my chin up and I look in his eyes again.

"So, you're famous, and you'll be famous for like the rest of your life. And you tell me you want to find something steady here in New York, how will you ever do that?" He sighs again and gives me a soft kiss.

"I need to figure that out, but I will Baby. I will eventually stay here and be with you, I want to be with you." He whispers and I feel my cheeks flushing, he lays his free hand on the back of my neck and starts to kiss me . I kissed him back, he smiles as if he knows I find him irresistible.

"Stop." I whisper, as I push him a little back.  
"I'll see you back at home. I'm going to make something special." He winks and he walks away. I look after him and sit down on my chair with a deep sigh.

"Oh my god, Frances, you know _who_ that is?" One of my colleagues asks, all giggly, just like a few other ones as well. I shake my head and sigh. How? How is it possible? I take the article and read a little more of it.

"He's so into you Frances." I look up at Patty who has walked to my desk. She smiles, I take the coffee that was meant for Johnny and drink some.  
"I need to start work now." I say, Patty gives me a teasing smile and walks back to her office.


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own** _ **any**_ **movie that has been used as base for this story, this includes Dirty Dancing, Ghost and Bridget Jones.**

* * *

 _*Time mysteriously jumps fast forward*_

At least that's how it feels to me. Katy came back and smiled at me.

"You need company this evening?" She asks, I look up at her and smiled.  
"That's very sweet, but Johnny's going to cook for me and I think he wants to be alone with me." Katy smiles.  
"Seems like you two are an item already, people here have been asking about him." I snort a little.  
"They're not leaving me alone with their questions." I said as I stand up, I walk to the printer and Katy follows me.

"I'm going to ask if I can write the article about Johnny's life and career. Louis only had half right about him and I'm pretty sure if Louis is going to find out more, a lot of drama will happen." Katy looks at me.

"You need to do your best to get that done, I've heard him talking about this subject a lot the last week. He seems truly keen on writing this because he knows this can make him famous." I look at Katy and give a deep sigh.  
"Well, at least I can make sure that everything will be done with Johnny's knowledge about it. I don't want any lies being written about him."  
"You're cute Baby, I haven't seen you like this before." I chuckle.

"I never felt like this before either. It seems too good to be true." I walk back to my desk with the papers. I bring everything in order and I wanted to finish things up for today when my phone went off. I take the horn.

* * *

"The Daily New Yorker, how can I help you?" Katy waves at me and I wave back when I look at her.  
"Baby?" I sigh, it's Louis.  
"Yes, Lou?"  
"How are you Baby? I'm thinking about you."  
"Why so? Isn't it late over there already?"  
"It is, I had an amazing dinner. Oh, did you know that Johnny Castle lived here and went to the private school right in the center of the city?" I sigh, of course I know, that's where I went too.  
"No, did he? What else have you been finding out?" I ask curiously.

"I've found out where he was born, I'm going to visit his parents tomorrow afternoon. I've asked if it was possible, and I figured out where his brother is working. So, I'll be visiting him soon as well. This is so exciting really, I'm so happy I got this opportunity from Patty." I sigh again as I thought of what Katy just told me and Louis does sound very exciting about this.  
"You're a fan?" I ask. I heard some talking in the background.

"Yeah, have you seen him dancing? He's amazing, and his way with teaching the dances. He's a natural and he makes sure that everything is always perfect. You know the movies Step Up and Bring It On?" I do, I like those movies even.  
"Yes, I do."  
"All the choreography in those movies are from him. He trained all the dancers as well. He gives private lessons too, but mostly they're in form of workshops."

Damn, Louis officially knows more about Johnny's career life than I do. It's so strange.

"Well, I hope you get a lot of information tomorrow. I need to go now, I'm going out with my friends."  
"Alright, I hope you'll have fun. I come back to New York in about a week, can I see you when I come back? I really need to." I sigh deeply.  
"I don't know Lou, what you did wasn't right at all."  
"I'm really so sorry Baby, you deserve better and I want to show you that I've changed."  
"We will see, I'm going now. Have a good night." I lay the horn down, took my purse and went back home.

* * *

I push on the doorbell, since Johnny has my key.

"Hello?"  
"It's me, Baby."

The door opens and I went inside. Johnny opens the door for me and went back to the kitchen. I walk inside and it smells really good inside.

"Hey you." He says with a smile. I look at him and smile, I walk to him and give him a kiss and he smiles.  
"Smells really good, what are you cooking?"  
"You'll see." He whispers and I give him a kiss again.  
"I can do this every day, if I get kisses like this every single day." I roll my eyes and went to the living room. I took the remote and turn the stereo on. I've got a television but I barely watch tv.

* * *

 _*The stereo clicks and starts playing the music*_

 _Now I've had the time of my life_ _  
_ _No, I never felt like this before_ _  
_ _Yes, I swear it's the truth_ _  
_ _And I owe it all to you_

I smile and close my eyes, it's one of my favorite songs. Johnny watches my face and smiles. He knows me so well and yet he discovers new things about me with everything I do. I inhale deeply and walk to my desk, I open a draw and take a spare key. I've got five in total, Katy and Allen have each one, just in case, but they always use them anyway. I've got one of each their places as well. I look at the keychains, I got several, I smile as I see the little stuffed heart keychain. The word _'love'_ is stitched on it. I put the key on the keychain and smile.

It does make it kinda official, but I love having him around and I want him to be able to come here any time he wants. Though, we're not official, not yet but somehow I do dream about that already.

Johnny's dressing the table, he pours some wine in two glasses. He takes the food and lays some on the plates. He takes a few candles, which a nice scent, and light them. He walks to the living room and look at me.

"Everything alright?" I turn my head and look at him, he smiles and I take a deep breath.  
"Yeah, just thinking a bit." I close the draw and turn to him. He came closer to me and smiles.  
"I've got something for you, since I reckon that you'll be coming here whenever you can." He smiles and lays his arms around me. I hold the key up and he looks at it.

"For me? Are you sure you want this Baby?" He asks as he takes the key.  
"Very." I whisper, he kisses me and I lay my arms around his neck, lifting a leg up.  
"Let's go eat, otherwise dinner is getting cold." He whispers, one hand plays with my hair.

I cup his face and give him one more kiss. I walk to the kitchen and he inhales deeply, he looks at the key and keychain. He turns it around and sees the word, he smiles and let his thumb run over it. He puts it in his pocket and came to the kitchen.

* * *

We ate, and I told him that the food was delicious. It truly was delicious, I wonder how it's possible that such a man is so available for me.

"Why do I deserve you?" I ask as I help him cleaning the dishes and the table.  
"I'm just normal Baby, nothing special." He said as he takes the candles and walk to the living room. I look at him and give a sigh, I take our glasses and went to the living room as well.

"You had a good day?" I ask as we sit down on the couch.  
"Yeah, I love it here Baby. Your apartment is very cozy." I smile at him as he lays his arm around me, giving me a cigarette. I lay my head against his shoulder and smile.

"This is great. What's the good news?" I ask.  
"Well, since you know about my fame now. I'm busy with making a movie, it's gonna be a big one." I lift my head up.  
"What is it about?"  
"My life, it was an idea from a director I worked with. It will be about my career mostly, and what I've been through. And I got the news that Universal Studios is wanting to fund the movie." He gives me a kiss.

"That's great." I say with a smile.  
"Yeah, but that's not all." I sat myself a little more against him, he gives me a kiss on my head.  
"I got an offer from Juilliard."  
"What offer?"  
"They offer me a job as a dance teacher, they're looking for the best teachers. One of their teachers is going to retire from next schoolyear on. The offer is too good, and it's here in New York." I smile as I look in his eyes.

"That's a great offer and it gives you stability, at least it's what you want."  
"Yeah, maybe we can start a life together. If you want that, but before that time I'll be travelling a lot. Doing my last projects and making the movie." I sigh a little as I thought about it.

He never asked me out properly, he didn't ask me to be his girlfriend either. It all went so automatically, as if it's the most normal thing in this world that he's here and we're together, sitting like this. A little later, we went to bed and he's taking it slow.

"I'm gonna miss you." He whispers when we're spooning.  
"Call me anytime you want." I whisper, he smiles and kiss my neck softly. Our legs are strangled, our fingers entwined and he held me securely in his arms. This feels so good.

* * *

 _*There was music playing softly in the background at work*_

After our goodbye this morning, I went to work. He needed to go to the airport. I sigh as I look at the articles, dreaming of Johnny. Katy looks at me and smiles a little.

"Is he gone?" I look up, but didn't smile.  
"Yeah, for like two weeks. He told me he might come for a few days but it depends." Katy gives me a hug.  
"Are you official with him?" I shake my head.  
"It's weird, we haven't talked about that subject yet. I'm not sure if we ever going to talk about this either. It all went so automatically, as if it's normal that he's in my life."

"It will be alright Baby, you both look good together. He seems really good for you." I smile at her as I drink on my coffee.  
"Want Allen and I to come by this evening?" I look at her again.  
"I'll take a bottle of your favorite wine with me." She winks, I chuckle a little.  
"Sure, that would be lovely."  
"See you later then." She winks and walks away, I shake my head while I chuckle a bit. My phone went off.

* * *

"The Daily New Yorker, how can I help you?" I always pick the phone up like this at work, while I don't have to do that since the receptionist has put the call through. Guess it's a habit or something.

"Hey Baby, it's Lou." I sigh and l lean my head on my hand.  
"Hey Lou, anything new?" I ask.  
"Actually, yes, why you never told me that you know Johnny?" I sit straight again.  
"Did Gemma and Colin told you?" I ask.  
"No, they were just answering my questions when your mother walked inside." I made big eyes and stand up, starting to panic.  
"What did she say?"

"She asked who I was, I said my name and she just straight out asked me if I was the guy who dumped her daughter." I give a frustrated sigh as I sit down again. I'm sure that mom will call me soon as well.

"I said yes, but I told your mother that you are a great person."  
"Don't tell me she got suspicious about you." He chuckles.  
"Your mother is lovely Baby, she asked me out about what I do and why I was visiting Johnny's parents, then she told me that you grew up with Johnny and James." Please, don't say she told him about the paddling pool as well. Please God, I'll be a good girl from now on.

"She and Mrs. Castle told me that you always played naked in the paddling pool in summer." I bump my head on the desk. Why did I deserve this?  
"That's the lifetime story that will always haunt me." I heard him laughing about it.  
"I think it's adorable Baby, but naked? You've been naked around Johnny? Your mother told me that you've been spending time with Johnny when you were here in Paris."

"That's true." I sigh, it made me think about the sex Johnny and I had.  
"How was it? I want you to tell me all about it when I come back."  
"Lou, I don't think that's…"  
"Oh come on Baby, I want to know."  
"Lou," I start  
"I had sex with Johnny on New Year's Eve _and_ the day after." Now it was silent for a long moment.

* * *

"What?"  
"You heard me, I had sex with Johnny. It happened just like that, it was something we both couldn't control." I explained.  
"What do you mean Baby? You always can control sex. Are you together with him?" I sigh.  
"I'm not sure. You still want to write about him?"

"Yeah, I do. I can't be angry with you Baby, after all I dumped you. I still want to ask you about the past, how was Johnny when he was young and such. I want to get to know his life from all perspectives, it would make the article even better." I was a little speechless right now, Louis didn't mind that I had sex with Johnny? I do think he must be hurt somewhere.

"Okay, you know what?"  
"What Baby?"  
"I can arrange an interview for you."  
"Really? That would be awesome. I asked his mother about it but she told me that Johnny only comes and goes whenever he feels like and that she doesn't know where he always go to." I sigh.

"Yeah, he doesn't really talk with his parents that much anymore. He's never been the favorite son either, James is. Johnny's on his way to Berlin now for a project."  
"How do you know?"  
"He told me, he departed this morning. Anyway, I can arrange you an interview on one condition."  
"Name it."

I knew he would take it, it just means that he really wants to do this article and there's no way I can get this out of his mind. But it will be very awkward between them, well I think. I look at the article he already wrote and thought.

* * *

"I want that the article is being read by Johnny first before it gets published. I do not want any lies in it, I've read the article you've already written and only half of it is true, I want you to rewrite it."

It was again silent for a minute.

"You seem to care an awful lot about this Baby." I didn't reply to this.  
"He has read the article yesterday."  
"Really? How?" I could hear the excitement in his voice.

"Because he was here, he stayed with me for two nights, he came to the office because he needed the key and I showed him the article. I haven't told him that you wrote it but he wants the truth being told."

"You sound pretty serious about him, are you sure you're not with him?"  
"I don't think we are official. But he's amazing to have around, if that's what you want to hear."  
"Alright, I will rewrite the article and you will arrange an interview. I'm going to James tomorrow and I want to talk to you about him as well."  
"If you really want to."  
"Thanks Baby, now I'm going to have dinner. Talk to you soon again." He ends the call, I think he's upset but I didn't lie to him.


	9. Chapter 9

**I do not own** _ **any**_ **movie that has been used as base for this story, this includes Dirty Dancing, Ghost and Bridget Jones.**

* * *

 _*A week went by*_

Johnny called me every day, just to hear my voice and we had fun talking. I still haven't asked him about being official, I should because I want to know where we stand at this point. Katy and Allen came by almost every day to keep me company, but they already were doing that before so this is nothing new.

Louis didn't call anymore, so I guess he's upset about this. I came back home from work, I told Katy and Allen that I wanted an evening alone for once. So I sit on the couch, I'd ordered Chinese food and I'm drinking some wine. This time I've put the tv on, watching some sort of romantic comedy.

* * *

 _*Later in the evening the doorbell went off*_

I look at the receiver and I'm curious of who that could be. When standing up, I walk to it and press the button.

"Who is it?"  
"Baby, it's me, Lou. Can I come in?" My eyebrows went up.  
"Of course."

I press the other button and open the door a little bit before I went back to sit down. I take a food box from the Chinese food I've ordered and look in it. Taking my chopsticks, I take a shrimp and look at the tv again. Louis came inside and close the door.

"I didn't know you would be back already." I look at him, he gives me a glance and then starts to look around.  
"You want something to drink? A beer?" I stand up again.

Johnny has bought a whole crate, not sure if it's for me or for him for when he's here. I went to the kitchen and got him a beer. When I walk back to the living room, I see him standing there. Holding up a boxer short. From Johnny. I know he has left some clothes here, I washed them but I wonder why Louis is so desperately looking for evidence.

* * *

"He _was_ staying with you? Or _is_ he staying with you? I reckon this isn't yours?" I walk to him and take the boxer short from him.  
"Why are you looking for evidence? I told you the truth, or don't you trust me?" I give him the beer and walk to the bedroom to put the boxer short back in the draw.  
"It looks like he's living here already. I bet you gave him a key as well." I look at him, he looks devastated. My heart sank a little bit.

"I did, he's always welcome here. Is that a problem for you?" I went to sit down, he looks at me.  
"I thought we could have another go, but it looks like you made up your mind already and you know what's worse?" I sigh and look at him.  
"No?"

"I can't even blame you for anything, Johnny is awesome. I got to know so much about him the last week. I hope he treats you well." He sits down.  
"He's amazing Lou. You know what's the weirdest part?" He looks a bit curious at me.  
"Tell me."

"I never saw him as such before, when we were young, I took him for granted, I think." He inhales a bit.  
"What made it change? The sex?" I smile at him.  
"No. I saw him at the buffet on New Year's Eve again after eighteen years. We had an instant connection, I never knew that was even possible. He has changed so much, he wasn't the goofy kid I used to know anymore, well he's still goofy though. The sex just happened, I don't know, it felt so familiar and normal." Louis sighs a bit.

"I didn't even know he's famous, I discovered that when I got your article from Patty. He wanted to tell me but he knows me, and he didn't want to upset me any further." I look at the food and took another shrimp.

"Want some too?" He shakes his head as he drinks from the bottle.  
"You were upset? Why so?"  
"I felt upset of him leaving to Germany. Weird I know, it's so not me." Louis looks at me, he smiles a little and stands up.

"You're going already? You only came looking for evidence?" I ask.  
"I'm sorry Baby, I really needed confirmation. I do hope you can arrange that interview though."  
"That's not a problem Lou, I'll let you know when I've talked to him."  
"Thanks Baby, and…" He pauses a little and I look at him. Being curious but I waited for him to go on.

"And if he ever decides to dump you, then I will be there for you. Maybe I get a chance again." I sigh.  
"That's very sweet Lou, I will keep it in mind." He gives me a little smile again, putting the bottle down and went away.

* * *

 _*My phone went off*_

"Hello?" I look at the door, thinking of what Louis just said.  
"Hey Baby."  
"Johnny, how's it going over there?" I smile, hearing his voice feels so good.

"Missing you, but I call with some bad news." I stop eating and sit straighter.  
"What bad news?" I feel that I'm getting upset.  
"Don't get upset Baby, you'll see me again soon. I promise."  
"What's the bad news?" He sighs.

"I can't come to New York when I'm done here. Universal Studios wants me to go to Hollywood so we can start on the movie." I lay my head back and closed my eyes.  
"How long will it take?"  
"I don't know, but I can't stay there too long anyway, I need to go to Japan next month. I'm so sorry Baby." Don't cry, please don't cry.

"It's okay, it's your life Johnny, I don't want to be the needy girl."  
"You're not okay, I can hear it on your voice."  
"Don't worry about me, I am okay. Don't you need to get back to work?"  
"I do, I just wanted to tell you the bad news and to hear your voice." A tear fell down on my cheek and I rub it away.

"I hope you can be at my birthday in three months." I nearly whisper.  
"I'll make sure of that, I'll cook for you." I giggle a little.  
"And for Katy and Allen as well then." He chuckles.  
"Of course." It was an awkward silence for a moment. I want to ask him, but I don't dare now. It's not even sure when I will see him again.

"I love you Baby." I start to cry now, I didn't want to hear those words, not yet at least.  
"You can't be serious Johnny." He sighs.  
"You're crying, I'm making it worse. I'm so sorry Baby, I don't want to do this to you."  
"Don't say that."  
"I made you upset Baby, I shouldn't have said those words. I just wanted to be honest with you." Tears are streaming down my cheeks now.

"You're so sweet Johnny, but I don't think I deserve you, maybe it's better to have a little distance because I don't know what I must think."  
"Baby, please don't do that. I will come as soon as I can." I shake my head while I'm still crying.  
"No, Johnny, you have your life and I have mine. We had fun, but our lives don't fit."

* * *

I'm chicken out right now, as much as I want to hear those words, as much as I want him to be with me, I don't see a relationship working. I see that now, no matter how much I want him to be with me, I can't possibly ask him to stop doing what he loves and come here to live with me.

"Please Baby, don't say that. I shouldn't have says those words. I'm so sorry." I could hear him crying too, it made me cry even more.  
"Johnny, do you see a future with me? You're doing what you love most, I'm not sure if you'll be truly happy if you need to stay in one place."  
"Oh god, Baby, please." I dry my eyes on my sleeves and give a deep sigh.

"You want the key back?" No, I don't want it back, I want him to come whenever he's close and love me like he did in the days he was here.  
"You can keep it, you're always welcome here."

I think I just am afraid of everything after the bad experiences I had in the past when it came to relationships. I clamped myself too fast onto someone, which is not good, I've learned over the years to think about myself first. I chicken out very fast now, I did with Louis as well at the start of the relationship I had with him but this is different because it feels very real with Johnny and I know he feels that too.

"Why are you so afraid Baby?"  
"I don't want to get hurt."  
"I'm so sorry Baby, I don't want to hurt you."  
"Stop saying sorry Johnny, please, I miss you but I see now how different we are and our lives are."  
"What is it that you truly want Baby?"

* * *

I sigh and look at the food. I put the box on the table and lay down on the couch. I close my eyes.

"I want you to love me the way you did when you were here, but when that will happen I don't know. People think we're an item, but we haven't even talked about that. Now I know that it will be at least a month before I can see you again, I can't live with that. I don't want to be the needy girl, but I do like to see the man I lost my heart to."

"You're not needy Baby, it's a complete natural feeling. I want to be with you, as much as you want me to be around." He pauses, I just waited for him to go on.

"Baby, I need you in my life."  
"Please, don't make it worse."  
"I want you to know that, I want you to know that I can't think of anyone else, I only think of you. Of the sex we had, you're beyond amazing Baby, you always have been." I start to cry again.  
"Ever since I had a crush on you." I hear voices in the background.

"You need to get back to work."  
"Can I call you soon again?"  
"You know you can, but please let's not talk about this for now."  
"Okay Baby, I'll call as soon as I can. Have a good night."  
"You too. See ya."  
"See ya."

He ends the call and I lay the phone down. I start to cry again and grab a pillow from the couch and hug it tightly.


	10. Chapter 10

**I do not own** _ **any**_ **movie that has been used as base for this story, this includes Dirty Dancing, Ghost and Bridget Jones.**

* * *

 _*I didn't went to work the next day, I couldn't do anything but cry and listening to sad songs and drinking wine*_

"Where's Frances?" Patty asks as she looks at Katy.  
"I don't know."  
"You haven't seen her yesterday evening? You normally always go with Allen."  
"Yeah, but she wanted to be alone yesterday. Maybe she overslept." Patty sighs deeply.  
"Can you go and check on her? I need that article from Louis tomorrow." Katy nods and stands up. Louis just walked by.

"What's going on?"  
"Frances hasn't arrive yet." Louis look at my desk.  
"Maybe Johnny came back." He sighs and Katy looks at him.  
"I can't imagine Johnny would be here. He's in Germany." Patty looks at Katy for a second and then back at Louis.

"I need that article you wrote." Louis looks at Patty.  
"Baby wants me to rewrite it."  
"Why is that so?" Louis sighs deeply.  
"Johnny has read it and told her that only half of it is true and now she wants me to rewrite it because she doesn't want any lies being written about him." Katy looks surprised at him, she didn't know that Louis and me had contact.

"Since when did you talk to her about this?" Louis looks at Katy and puts his hands in his pockets.  
"I called her a few times, and I went to her place yesterday evening. I needed evidence of Johnny around her place." Katy snorts and Patty rolls her eyes.

"What? It's not every day that someone is together with a celebrity you know." Katy giggles.  
"Did you found evidence?"  
"Of course, he left some clothes at her place, I found a boxer short." The two women chuckle and roll their eyes.

"But Johnny wasn't there?"  
"No, Baby told me he's in Berlin now for a project." Patty looks at Katy again.  
"Can you please check on her. And you." She points at Louis.  
"Rewrite that article now, I need it tomorrow."  
"Right away." Patty walks away and Katy looks at Louis.

"I hope you won't mess things up." Louis looks at her and sighs.  
"I won't, Johnny is awesome. It might sound strange to you or to Allen even, as much as I want Baby back, I do think Johnny is a better choice." Katy is very much surprised about this.  
"She's gonna make sure I get an interview with him, for the article. I think I can make a book now, so much information I already got."

"Have you talked to Baby about Johnny already?" He smiles.  
"Just a little bit, but I need to ask her some questions too."  
"I need to go now, go back to work." Katy says and walks away.

Louis sighs as he looks after her. He went to his desk and takes the phone. I open my eyes when the phone went off, but I couldn't pick it up right now. I'm not in a state to talk to anyone. I never felt so heartbroken as I do right now.

* * *

 _*The music changes and I cry when listening to the song*_

 _I feel your breath in my face_ _  
_ _Your body close to me_ _  
_ _Can't look in your eyes_ _  
_ _You're out of my league_

"Oh god, Johnny I need you." I talked to myself when the door opens and Katy walks inside. She sees me lying on the couch, with a sweatpants on and a shirt from Johnny. Holding tissues and drinking from the bottle of wine.

"What the hell are you doing? You've been up all night?" I look up at her and turn on my side.  
"I want to be alone."  
"What happened?" I sniff and blew my nose.

"I think I might have broken up with Johnny, if you even can say that we had a relationship." Katy sits down and takes the bottle from me.  
"Don't tell me you chickened out." I nod, Katy sighs.  
"Oh, Baby, what did he say?" I turn on my back, Katy keeps looking at my face.

"He told me the three words over the phone yesterday. I chickened out and I think I've hurt him in the process." I sigh and sniff.  
"And that's why you wearing a shirt from him?" I look at the shirt and cry again. Katy sighs again.

"That man is head over heels for you and you push him aside. Why? You never had someone who wants to be with you so bad as he does. I mean, he came a day earlier as planned to New York, just for you. He did groceries for you, he cooked for you." I only listen to her.  
"Believe it or not, you hadn't got someone like him before and now you're pushing him away." I blew my nose again.

"I don't know when I will see him again Katy. It will take at least a month, maybe even longer."  
"Why so long?"  
"He told me that after Berlin, he needs to go to Hollywood, Universal Studios wants to start on his movie and after that he needs to go to Japan for god knows how long." Katy sighs and takes my hand.

"Is that all?" I look at her.  
"For me it's a big deal Katy, I want him here, I don't want to be in a relationship with someone who I only see a few times a year." Katy tries to smile.  
"I get what you want to say, but it's not forever, didn't he told you he wants to find something steady here in New York?" I thought about that.  
"He told me he got a job offer at Juilliard." Katy smiles now.  
"See? If he takes that offer, he has something steady and he can be with you every day."

* * *

I look at the shirt again and inhale deeply.

"When can he start with that job?" I look at her.  
"At the start of the new schoolyear, which is in September." Katy stands up.  
"Nine months is not that long Baby, why don't you give it a chance? Give him a chance."  
"But what if he meet someone else?"

"Why are you so afraid Baby? He told you he loves you." I sigh.  
"I thought Lou was true to his words too when he told me he loved me but then he cheats anyway."  
"Not all men are like that Baby."  
"I know, but it scares me." Katy stands up again.

"You're not in a state to go to work. Patty wants that article from Louis tomorrow, who's now rewriting it. I will send him this evening to you with the article so you can edit it." I nod, Katy hugs me.

"Don't drink too much please."  
"I won't." Of course I couldn't truly promise Katy that.  
"Allen and I will come by with pizza and wine this evening. We'll watch p and p together."  
"That's so sweet Katy. Now go back to work and tell Patty that she will get that article tomorrow."  
"I will." Katy gives me a kiss on my head and went back to the office.

* * *

 _*The day was spent with eating junk, drinking wine and listening to sad songs*_

Katy and Allen came inside with pizza and wine, including the dvd from Pride and Prejudice. Katy got the article from Louis and I look at it.

"I need to edit a few bits, but it looks a lot better now." I sigh as I lay the article down. Allen looks at me.  
"Baby, you've never been _this_ down over a guy before. You need to get him back." Katy nods in agreement.  
"Before I take him from you." He teases and I smile a little.  
"You're crazy Allen." He chuckles.  
"You never know, he might be liking both sides." He winks, I roll my eyes.

* * *

 _*The door opens and closes*_

We look up and I see Johnny standing there. He looks at my messy state and came to me, I'm still laying down on the couch. I look at him and he kneels in front of me, he grabs my head and starts to kiss me. I must be dreaming, I burst out in tears and grab his head.

"Is it really you? I'm not dreaming, am I?" I whisper, he chuckles as he push some hair back.  
"You're not dreaming Baby." Katy looks at Allen, who's smiling and he looks at Katy. He nods and they stand up.

"We'll be leaving you two alone, you clearly need it." Johnny stands up.  
"Thanks." He says and hugs them both.  
"Oh, you do smell good." Allen says, Katy chuckles and takes Allen's hand. They say good night and went to Allen's place. Johnny sits down on the couch and I push myself a little up.

"Why did you come? Don't you need to work in Berlin?"  
"I did, but I told the manager there that I forgot something in New York and that I couldn't finish up the project." My eyebrows went up.  
"What did you forgot?" Johnny smiles a little bit as he pushes me down on the couch and lays himself on top of me.

"My heart." I'm a bit confused, he smiles and gives me a small kiss.  
"After our phone-call from yesterday, I came to the realization that I need to be with you and not somewhere else on this planet. That you need to be loved and hear those words in real and not over the phone." I sigh deeply and look at his shirt, my hands played a little with his collar. He smiles as he's watching my face.

* * *

"But you still have to work Johnny, you're still going away for weeks." He kissed me, slow and loving. I can't resist him, how much I want to, I just can't. I don't get it, how is this even possible?  
"I'm not going to do the big projects anymore."  
"Why not?" I let my hands go through his hair and he sighs with a smile.

"Because I know what I want in life now. My career has been great, I loved every moment of it but now I just want a steady life where I can settle and have a family and be with the one I love most."  
"And that is?" He kissed me.  
"I love you Baby." I look in his eyes and start to melt, I inhale deeply and I kissed him now.  
"Are we official?" I whisper.  
"Only when you want to be." I giggle a little and bit my lip. He kissed my throat, making me sigh and closing my eyes.

"I want to be." He looks in my eyes again and then starts to grin.  
"You're for sure the sentimental one." He teases me, I giggle.  
"I can't help it, you're the first one who makes me go weak like this. I don't know how you do it." He gives me a kiss.

"You're doing the same to me Baby, you have felt the connection too on New Year's Eve."  
"Shall we go to bed?" I whisper, he chuckles and starts to kiss me throat.  
"You look the best in my shirt, I've got to admit that." I giggle again.

"But it's better when it's off." He tugs at the shirt and I helped him.  
"Hmm. It's like opening a present."  
"Stop it, it's not like you haven't seen them before." He chuckles.  
"I got a boner from watching you when you had the bikini on the first time." I giggle as I tried to imagine it.

"I haven't seen you in the garden, when I finally was brave enough to come out of hiding." He chuckles about it.  
"Of course not, I was in my room, tugging the hell out myself. I just couldn't stay in the garden, everyone would have notice it." I start to laugh now.

"I mean, I was thirteen at the time, the were hormones rushing through my body. I just had discovered masturbation and I had a lot of wet dreams." I laugh again, I really tried to imagine it, he chuckles about my face.

* * *

"That summer, it was the first time I truly looked at you. I saw your boobs, they just started to perk. You weren't out of proportion, at least not to me, I was just fantasizing you without clothes." I giggle, it is funny to hear that.

"I guess my crush started that summer."  
"I should have had a closer look at you." He chuckles.  
"You know, we could have been married for like ten years now if I did." He starts to laugh now.  
"I might have cheated on you." I sigh and it made me think about my fear again, he sees my face changing.

"Or maybe not, but I was wild when I was about twenty and girls started to notice me. I just broke up with Penny, I had girls crawling at my feet, I never had that before." I kiss him.  
"What about now?" I ask.  
"Women still do that, but now it's because I'm famous but I'm not wild anymore. Not after my last ex, she cheated on me for most part of the relationship and I just couldn't commit to anyone anymore. Until I saw you again." I only listened to him and my hands went in between us and I unbuckle his belt.

"What are you doing?" He asks in a teasing tone.  
"I need you." I whisper, I felt an instant urge and he could see it on my face.  
"Baby." He whispers as my hand went into his pants and boxer short, he holds his breath as he looks in my eyes. I kiss him and his hand went to cup a breast.  
"Hmm. Perky." I giggle about it and he moves his hips against me, he's enjoying it a lot.  
"Oh." I move my hand a little faster.

"I never knew you're being so big." He looks in my eyes.  
"You like that huh?" I giggle and he kissed me, I pull my hand back. He push himself up a bit and pulls my sweatpants off, he leans in and kisses the inner side of my thighs.  
"Oh my." He brought me to heaven with his tongue and fingers. He push his pants and boxer short down and he lays on top of me again.

"Why are you so amazing?" I whisper while panting.  
"Shut up Baby." He kissed me and pushes his hips against me.  
"Oh my." I whisper, we made love for a while on the couch. After that we moved to the bedroom and he started all over again.


	11. Chapter 11

**I do not own** _ **any**_ **movie that has been used as base for this story, this includes Dirty Dancing, Ghost and Bridget Jones.**

* * *

 _*The morning came slowly*_

We fell asleep eventually, a bit later I woke up and turn my head. I thought I was dreaming but he's really here. I see him smiling while I look at him.

"You've got nothing better to do?" He whispers, I giggle a bit.  
"I love watching you sleep." I whisper, he grins a little and grabs me closer to him.

The alarm went off, I turn it off and turn back to him. He plants his face between my breasts and kissed my skin. I giggled a bit.

"They're so perky, they make me go hard." I giggle again and grab his head.  
"I need to go to work soon and I still haven't edit that article. My boss wants it today, I just remembered. I would've done that yesterday evening but then you walked in."  
"Can I help?" He asks, smiling as his fingers tease my nipple, I bit my lip.  
"Well, it's the article about you. I've got the reporter to rewrite it, maybe you can have a look at it."  
"I will, but first this." He grins and starts to give me pleasure, he made me say his name very loud. After some time I put my bathrobe on and went to the kitchen.

* * *

"My boss would like to meet you, I think half the office is fan of you." He laughs about it.  
"No, seriously Johnny, they've been asking me out about you when you came to get the key." Johnny gives me some coffee and I smiled at him.  
"You know that you'll always find people like this now." I smiled.  
"I'm okay with that, I think." He gives me a kiss.

"You're really going to drop your projects?" I ask as he sits down, taking the article to read it.  
"Only the big ones. So I'll be gone for a few days here and there and for the movie. I want that going."  
"Won't you lose too much income?" He looks up at me.  
"I don't have to worry Baby. Besides…" He smiles and I look at his face.  
"I've called Juilliard and told them I take the job offer." My eyebrows went up and he chuckles about my face.

"Do you really want that?" He puts his mug down and takes my hand.  
"Yes, I do. I've been thinking about my life since I saw you back again at New Year's Eve. About what I truly want, even more so when I came to New York for you. I want to be with you, I'm very serious about it." He says, I look in his eyes and he kissed my hand.

"Especially the last days, they've been hard on me."  
"Why so?" I sip my coffee.  
"Not seeing you, only hearing your voice over the phone, not being able to hold you in my arms, or waking up next to you. I realized that not only my crush for you came back, but that I've truly fallen in love with you." He sighs and looks at the article again.

"When you told me not to tell me those words, I first thought that you didn't want me at all. But then you started to cry and told me that not seeing me so often is truly upsetting you. I felt the urge to come and hold you in my arms, not being able to do that when you're upset, it broke my heart. It made me realize that I've found my place." I sigh and smile at him. He smiles back.  
"So, after our phone-call I started to call around. Stopping my big projects, after that I booked the first flight to New York and packed my stuff."

I stand up and went closer to him, he looks at my eyes and smiles. I lean in and kiss him.

"I'm going to take a shower now, read the article please." He smiles and looks after me when I went to the bathroom. He starts to read and takes a pen.

* * *

It was time to go to work, I got dressed and went to the kitchen. I see him reading and smiled, he looks up and smiled at me.

"And?"  
"It's good, I've edit a few things but it's a lot better than it was before."

He lays the pen down and stands up. I lay my arms around his neck and his hands glide over my waists, he moves a bit with me and I smiled. We kissed a bit and he inhales deeply.

"I'm going with you, if you want. I need to pick up some mail at Penny as well and tell her the news about Juilliard. She wants to meet you." I smile at him.  
"I would love to meet her as well." He kissed me again and went to the bedroom to get dressed.

I take the article and look at it. He only has edit a few things, I turn the page and start to smile. He drew a heart and wrote my first letter and his first letter in it. I let my index finger run over it and I sigh a little. He came back, his hand going through his hair, I look at him and bit my lip.

"You're ready?" He ask and I giggle.  
"You're so cute when being in love." I giggle and he looks at me with a grin. I hold up the paper and he kissed me.

"I couldn't help it." I giggle.  
"It's so cute, I'm going to keep this." He kisses me again.  
"I have to copy these first though."  
"Let's go." He takes my hand and we went to the office.

* * *

 _*At the office*_

"Good morning." Katy says in a teasing way, I look at her and roll my eyes.  
"Where can I get coffee?" Johnny asks.  
"Over there." Katy points at the kitchen door.  
"Good morning by the way." Johnny says with a smile and went to get some coffee.

"You two seem to have talk things through." Katy looks back at me, I walk to my desk and she follows me.  
"Yeah, we have. Look." I whisper and show the heart Johnny drew. Katy giggles.  
"That's so cute, I guess he's still that goofy kid you used to know." I giggle a bit as I sit down.  
"Who grow up into a real sex god." I whisper, Johnny came back and watches us girls.  
"You're talking about me?" We giggle, he smiles and gives me a kiss.

I'm very aware that we're being watched, but it doesn't seem to bother Johnny. I guess he's used to it.

"I need copies from this." I say.  
"Let me do it. I'm printing my article anyway."

Katy takes the papers and walk to the copy machine. Johnny sits on my desk and is watching me the whole time.

"You're gonna sit there the whole day?" He chuckles, I stand up and kiss him.  
"I could do that, but you need to work. Want to have lunch with me?"  
"Sounds lovely."

He bit his lip and gives me a kiss again. Katy came back with the papers and I thank her.

"Come." I say to Johnny and take his hand. I lay the original papers on my desk and walked to Patty's office with the copies. Johnny's holding my hand, I knock on the door.

* * *

"Enter." I open the door and Patty sees me.  
"Hey Frances." She smiles and stands up.  
"You're feeling better? Katy told me you were under the weather." Then she sees Johnny and her mouth drops.

"I'm good again. Here's the article you've been asking about. Johnny has been doing the editing." Patty looks at the article and then at Johnny.  
"I shall introduce myself. I'm Johnny, Johnny Castle." He extends his hand and she giggles, I roll my eyes.  
"I'm Patty Burke, it's a pleasure to meet you." Patty looks at me and winks.  
"Thanks Frances, I hope the other article will be great."

That just reminded me that I've promised Louis to have an interview with Johnny.

"Shit, I forgot." Johnny looks at me.  
"What Baby?" I look at him.  
"I promised the reporter of the article I would arrange an interview with you, he's writing a huge article about your career and life."  
"A bigger article? Why didn't you told me this before?" I take his hands.  
"I didn't know about it until I came back from Paris." Patty looks at us, Johnny sighs.

"If you don't want it to happen, I can blow it off." Patty says. Johnny looks at her.  
"How much information does the reporter have already?"  
"Your parents, James, my mother, your dancing career. He wants to interview me as well and he would love to interview you too." I explained, Johnny lays his arms around me and waggles a little.

"Is this a yes?" I giggle, he chuckles a bit.  
"Your mother, huh?" I roll my eyes.  
"I bet he knows about the paddling pool."  
"Oh god, stop it Johnny." He laughs.  
"Those were the days." He's teasing me now.  
"Stop it!"

"You know that our mothers still want to couple you to my dull brother, they have no clue about us being official."  
"And I like to keep it like this for a little while." He chuckles. Patty is watching us with a smile.  
"But sure, I'll do the interview. If this is a big thing for the newspaper." Patty smiles.  
"It will be unique, it would be good for the newspaper and it's something no other newspaper or magazine will have." Johnny looks at her and smiles.

* * *

 _*There's a knock on the door*_

"It's busy at my office this morning. I'll tell Louis that the article is great."

I walk to the door and open it. It's Louis, he sees me and smiles.

"Oh, hey Baby. You're feeling alright again?" I smile at him.  
"Never been better, we've just given your article to Patty."  
"We?" Louis asks as he walks into the office, he turns his head and sees Johnny.  
"I thought he was in Germany." Louis whispers.  
"He was until yesterday evening." I said.

Johnny stiffens up a little. He has recognized Louis, he looks at me and I take his hands.

"Isn't this." He whispers, I kiss him once.  
"My ex, yes, and he writes the article." Johnny looks at Louis again.  
"You don't mind that Baby?" I chuckle a bit.  
"At first I did, but he's very keen on writing it so let him do it." Louis extends his hand and smiles.  
"It's a great pleasure to meet you Johnny."

Johnny looks at him, staying on his guard. He looks at Louis up and down and understands what I saw in him. Though he shakes Louis' hand.

"Nice to meet you…"  
"Oh, Louis, Louis Smith." Louis fills him in.  
"Call me Lou."  
"Okay, Lou, I understood you want an interview with me." Louis smiles now.  
"Yes, it would be great if I could have an interview with you. I've gathered so much information already." Louis looks at me with a smile.

"I need an interview with you as well Baby." Johnny chuckles about my face.  
"And your sister too." I start to panic now, Johnny laughs about my face now.  
"Stop it Baby, I bet that Lissy has been talking to everyone already about how she has caught us on New Year's Eve."

I roll my eyes, Louis became curious again. He knows about it, but not everything of course.

"Please, Johnny, this doesn't have to be in the article." I lay my hand on his chest, he chuckles.  
"You're gonna be all prude now?" I roll my eyes again and walk out of the office. Johnny chuckles and shakes his head.

* * *

"You know her better than anyone else." Patty says and Johnny looks at her.  
"Oh yeah, she calls me goofy but she's goofy too." Patty giggles about it. Johnny looks at Louis again.  
"You want that interview now?"  
"That would be great, if you don't mind and if you have the time." Louis answers.  
"Not at all, I don't have much to do today anyway. I do want a coffee though, Baby stole mine."

Louis chuckles about it and walks to the door. Johnny follows Louis and Patty sighs. I look at how Johnny follows Louis to the kitchen, I bit my lip as I admire his bum, Katy walked by and sees my face.

"Stop that Baby." I giggle and she rolls her eyes as she walks on. I take the articles I need to edit and start working, Johnny's with Louis in the kitchen.

"Here you go." Louis says and smiles as he sits down. Johnny takes the coffee from him and look at Louis very thoughtful. Louis takes his papers and sighs.  
"Something wrong?" Johnny asks, Louis looks at him.  
"Not really, just thinking how lucky Baby is to have you. Not being gay or so, but she's great."  
"You still love her?" Louis didn't dare to look at Johnny now.

"I do, but I ruined it."  
"Well, that's your own fault, but I do want to thank you." Louis looks up now and sees Johnny smiling.  
"Why so?"  
"Because you made her available for me." Louis sighs.  
"Let's start."

Louis start to ask the questions and Johnny answers them, Johnny helped Louis with the article.

* * *

 _*My phone went off*_

"The Daily New Yorker, how can I help you?" I ask as I pick up the horn.  
"Baby, what are you doing?" I sigh and lean my head on my hand.  
"What do you want mom?"  
"Don't talk to me like that."  
"What do you want, mother?" I could hear dad laughing in the background.

"It's not funny, what must I do with you?"  
"I have my own life mom, thank you very much."  
"Your ex-boyfriend was at Gemma's the other day."  
"Took you a while to call me about this."

"Baby, stop the sarcasm, I'm being serious here. He asked an awful lot about Johnny. I was wondering why, he does look like a nice man, I think he still loves you." I sigh and rub my face my my free hand.  
"Mom." I pause as I turn the paper to look at the heart Johnny has drew.  
"He dumped me because he cheated on me with some blonde."  
"But if it's meant to be, Baby, he told me that you're a great person."

My mother just doesn't get it, first James, now Louis.

"I thought you wanted me together with James? How's he doing?"  
"He's doing well, still single though." I roll my eyes.

Johnny and Louis came out of the kitchen, it's near lunchtime already. Johnny looks at me being on the phone.

* * *

"Baby, why did this guy want to know about Johnny so much?" I sigh.  
"He writes an article about Johnny."  
"Does he know you had sex with Johnny? I still can't believe that you did that."

I bumped my head on my desk when Johnny stands still and looked at me.

"Your mother?" I look up at him and nod.  
"Mom, I can choose with whomever I want to have sex. I'm old enough." Johnny chuckles, I roll my eyes.  
"But you can't be serious with Johnny, he's always all over the world, you know what Gemma told you."

"Mom, Lou knows about Johnny and I, and he still wants to write the article because he's a fan." Johnny's eyebrows went up.  
"But Baby."  
"Mom, I need to get back to work."

Johnny signs me to give him the horn, I shake my head no. He chuckles and takes the horn from me while winking at me.

* * *

"Hello Marge." I heard a shriek and start to giggle, he chuckles.  
"Johnny? What are you doing at Baby's office?"  
"I had an interview with Louis for his article about me."  
"No, I mean, what are _you_ doing there?" Johnny rolls his eyes.

"I'm with Baby, I thought you would have known that by now after the amazing sex we had in her old bedroom." Even I could hear dad laughing in the background.  
"I don't know what's so funny about it all and you possibly can't be serious Johnny."  
"But I am Marge, I'm very serious about your daughter."  
"Give me my daughter back." Johnny gives me the horn and chuckles.

"What mom?"  
"Don't what me Baby." Mom says and I mouth soundless with her and Johnny laughs about it.  
"What, mother?" Johnny laughs even harder now.

"Why are you with Johnny? You know, I think Louis looks like a wonderful man, James is very good for you too."  
"Mom, James will find his love one day. I think you and Louis will establish a good friendship. Maybe dad will get jealous of that eventually, but I choose with who I want to be."  
"Baby."

"Mom, I'm going to have lunch with Johnny now. I speak to you another time, okay?"  
"Well okay, Baby. But just know that I don't really agree on this."  
"Bye mom." I lay the horn down and sigh, Johnny chuckles about my face.

* * *

"Why do I have a mother like that?"  
"It's her way of caring about your love life."  
"Sex life more likely." Johnny laughs about it. Colleagues are looking at us.  
"Well, she doesn't agree on us being together. She now thinks that not only James but also Lou are better for me."

I stand up and he lays his arms around me. I sigh and lay my head against his chest.

"And yet you choose the guy that is so wrong for you."  
"Hmm, but the sex is really amazing." I whisper, he chuckles.  
"I'm glad you choose me." He whispers and kiss my head.  
"Let's have lunch." Katy came to me.  
"I normally have lunch with Katy and Allen." I look up at him and he smiles.  
"Then I'll join." I smile and I walk away with Katy, Johnny following us. Women look after him with a sigh.


	12. Chapter 12

**I do not own** _ **any**_ **movie that has been used as base for this story, this includes Dirty Dancing, Ghost and Bridget Jones.**

* * *

 _*At lunch*_

"We are glad you came back Johnny, Baby has been in a miserable state." Katy says as she takes a bite from her salad. Johnny looks at her and then at me.  
"We tried to get her out of her misery and the shirt she was wearing." Johnny looks at Allen who chuckles a little. I roll my eyes as I took a bite from my sandwich.  
"She looks better in my shirt than myself." Johnny winks at Allen, who giggles now. Katy and I chuckle about his reaction.

"Mom called me at work."  
"Oh, so that's why you two were laughing?" Katy asks, I nod.  
"I guess our mothers are concerned about Baby's state and thinking I'm not good enough for her but my big dull brother is." I chuckle a little, Allen looks curious.  
"Is he as handsome as you?" I roll my eyes and Katy giggles.

"Well, he's taller than me. He has curly brown hair and brown eyes. He's a human rights lawyer and he's incredibly dull." Allen looks at me.  
"Don't give me that look Allen."  
"He does sound handsome."  
"If it's your type, but I don't think my brother is on that side."  
"That's alright, most hot guys aren't." Allen says and we girls giggle about it.  
"You'll find someone." Johnny says.  
"Thanks Johnny, see girls, he's at least nice to me." We laugh now. Johnny chuckles about it.

"Is it alright if I take Pen home with me, so she can have dinner with us?" I look at him and nod.  
"Sure, I'd like to meet her."  
"You'll love her, she'll love you." I giggle.  
"Can I meet her too?" Allen asks.

"Oh, you're a Rockette fan, I almost forgot. Well, I guess you can. You want to come too Katy?" Katy looks at him.  
"I'll cook."  
"Interesting."  
"I take that as a yes." She chuckles and smiled.

"Well, I need to go now. I'll see you later." Johnny looks at me and kisses me. I smiled at him and he went away. I sigh, Katy and Allen chuckle.

"You're so into deep." I look at Allen and giggle.  
"I can't help it, he's so amazing."  
"You know, it's quite awesome that you found each other. You two grew up together but after eighteen years you found each other. I'm sure you both will make cute babies." Katy says and we giggle.

"I'm not that far yet to think about babies, or marriage, but I do enjoy having him around."  
"A lot, you got really depressed when he was gone." I sigh and look at my coffee.  
"We need to get back to work Baby." I nod at Katy and stand up. We hug Allen and went back to the office.

* * *

 _*Later that day*_

Katy went home with me, Allen said he needed to do something first and would then come to my place.

"I'm really happy for you Baby." I look at her with a smile.  
"Thanks Katy, when are you going to find someone?" She sighs.  
"After Dave? I don't think I'm ready for a relationship yet."  
"I still don't understand why he broke up with you, it looked like he truly loved you so much." Katy sighs again as we went inside the building.  
"Yeah, I thought he really loved me. But turns out that not everything is always as it seems." I try to smile at her as we step out of the elevator.

* * *

 _*Music is playing in the apartment*_

I smile as I open the door.  
"My song." Katy giggles about my comment.

 _Dans la vallée oh oh de Dana lalilala._ _  
_ _Dans la vallée oh oh j'ai pu entendre les échos._ _  
_ _Dans la vallée oh oh de Dana lalilala._ _  
_ _Dans la vallée oh oh des chants de guerre près des tombeaux._

We went inside and Johnny came out of the kitchen, he smiles and grabs me.

"Hey." I whisper.  
"Hey, how was your afternoon?"  
"Slow." I give him a kiss.  
"Come, I want you to meet Pen."

He pulls me to the living room and I look at Penny, who stands up as she sees me and Katy.

"Hello, you must be Baby. Johnny can't stop talking about you." I chuckle.  
"I hope not the stories from the past?" As I shake her hand when she extends hers.  
"I'm Penny, Penny Johnson."  
"It's really nice to meet you Penny." I said. Penny looks at Johnny who gives me a kiss on my cheek.  
"He's kinda sticky lately." I whisper. Penny laughs about it.

"He's always been romantic, but seeing him this affectionate, I must admit, I never have seen it like this before." Johnny chuckles and gives Penny a kiss on her cheek. I introduced Katy to Penny as well.  
"Where's Allen?" Johnny asked.  
"He's coming in a bit, he needed to do something first."

"Allen?" Penny asks.  
"Yeah, Baby's and mine's best gay forever. He's a Rockette fan, so be prepared." Katy says with a wink, Penny chuckles.

"I'm cooking now, so sit down girls. I'll get you something to drink." I look at him and give him a kiss.  
"Hmm."  
"Stop it." I push him away and he grins.  
"Go." I say and he went to the kitchen. I sit down between Katy and Penny.

"I never thought Johnny would end up with his childhood crush." I giggle and look at her.  
"So he has been telling you the stories?"  
"Which ones you mean? The paddling pool one? The boner one? Or the sex one?"  
"That just means all of them then." We giggle.

"Yeah, Johnny is an open book to those he sees as family. You should know that."  
"Yeah, but lately he seems open to everyone." Katy giggled, Penny chuckles.  
"It's for sure good to see him like this. I'm happy he finally wants to settle down." Penny takes my hands.

"You're very beautiful Baby."  
"And goofy, just like Johnny." She chuckles.  
"And funny."  
"I told you she's funny." Johnny came with the bottle of wine and three glasses.

* * *

 _*Johnny's still cooking when the door opens*_

I look at the door and see Allen coming inside.

"Your friends have a key?" I look at Penny.  
"Yeah, they do. They're like my parents." Katy giggles.

"Hello ladies!" Allen says with a wide smile.  
"Someone looks happy." Katy says and Allen chuckles.  
"Oh my god, you are Penny Johnson!" Allen gasps.

"Oohhh. That's the Penny Johnny meant." He became all excited.  
"We told you Penny." Katy says and I giggled. Penny stands up and Allen went to hug her.  
"I'm such a huge fan. I think you're one of the best dancers." Allen says and Penny chuckles.  
"Thank you Allen." He grins and hugs her again.  
"Penny has been captured now, I'm gonna check on Johnny." I walk to the kitchen.

Allen sits between Penny and Katy now and he's asking Penny out about the Rockettes. Johnny looks at me and smiles.

"What are you cooking?"  
"Nothing special, just spaghetti." I give him a kiss and he sighs happily.  
"Where have you learned to cook?" He smiles and kisses me again.  
"When I was in college."

I slip my arms around his waist from behind while he looks at the sauce.

"I'm so happy Baby."  
"Why so?" He turns around while I kept my arms around him, he grabs my head and kissed me.  
"Because I have you, you make me happy, make me feel at home." I inhale deeply and he kisses me again.  
"You do too Johnny." I lay my head against his chest and he hugs me tightly.

"I love you Baby. I really do." I smile and look up, into his gorgeous eyes.  
"I love you too Johnny."

His smile became brighter now and he starts to kiss me slow, one hand plays with my hair and the other one goes down to my bum. I stop the kiss.

"You need to watch the sauce. You need help with anything?" He kissed me once.  
"You can dress the table if you want." I let my fingers run over his cheek and went to dress the table. He inhales deeply as he watch me for a moment.

* * *

 _*Dinner was great, so later that night*_

Johnny made sure Penny got a taxi so she would get home safely. Katy and Allen went home too. I helped Johnny with the dishes and cleaning the table.

"This is so nice." I say and he looks at me.  
"Seems that Baby wants to settle down." I look at him and giggle.  
"That's your fault Johnny Castle." He chuckles and grabs me. I bit my lip and we kiss. I took him with me to the bedroom.


	13. Chapter 13

**I do not own** _ **any**_ **movie that has been used as base for this story, this includes Dirty Dancing, Ghost and Bridget Jones.**

* * *

 _*Another week went by*_

Johnny is off to Hollywood for his movie. I thought about this morning and smiled.

"I'll be as soon as possible be with you again. I'm not gonna stay there longer than necessary." I've chuckled about his home bound feeling.  
"You're turning into a family man." He had laughed but then he had done me with the greatest passion.  
"I love you Baby, I'm gonna make sure that I'll receive my mail here now." He had whispers.

I had chuckled because he acted as if it was something big. I sit at my desk, working on an article, when my phone went off.

"The Daily New Yorker, how can…" I got interrupted.  
"Miss Frances Houseman?"  
"Who's this?"  
"I'm Chief inspector Gordon." I sit straight.  
"What happened?" The first thing that got into my head is that Johnny got killed.

"There's been an accident."  
"Is Johnny still alive?" I got scared now.  
"Yes, the taxi he sat in got hit by a bus. He has bruises and an broken arm. He's on his way to the hospital, he has been asking for you." I jump up and look worried, Katy sees my face and got worried as well.

"I'll be coming right away."  
"His luggage, where does it need to go?"  
"Can you send it to 34th street, apartment block twelve, apartment four D?"  
"Sure, not a problem at all. Bye miss Houseman."  
"Bye."

* * *

I sit down and lay the horn down, I need to let it sink in. Katy came to me.

"What's the matter Baby?" I look up at her and stand up again.  
"Johnny has been in an accident." Katy holds her hands over her mouth, then after a moment she grabs me in a tight hug.

"He'll be alright, he has bruises and a broken arm. It was the chief inspector who just called. I need to go to the hospital." I take my coat and my purse.  
"Yeah, go. I'll be covering for you, my article still has time to be finished." I hug her tightly again.  
"Thanks Katy."  
"Go." She smiles, I quickly went to the door. Patty saw me leaving and walked to Katy.

"What's going on?" Katy looks at her.  
"Johnny has been in an accident, Baby's going to the hospital now."  
"I hope he'll be alright."  
"He has bruises and a broken arm."  
"Glad to hear it's nothing worse, go back to work now." Patty says and walks away.

* * *

 _*After about fifteen minutes, at the hospital*_

I walk into the hospital and went to the reception desk.

"Hello, how can I help you?" I look at her.  
"Can you tell me what department they brought Johnny Castle to?" The woman looks at some papers.  
"I'm afraid I can't tell you. Are you related to him?" She looks up at me.  
"I'm his girlfriend, he has asked for me. Chief inspector Gordon has called me, you can check that out if you want."

The woman looks at the papers again. I see her clearly struggling, deciding if she should tell me or not.

"I see you don't believe me." She look up at me.  
"It's just hard to believe he has a girlfriend."

I sigh and open my purse, it's kinda sad to see that people don't believe others when it comes to a celebrity. I take a picture out, one where Johnny kisses my cheek and I grin at the camera. I smile at it, I took another one out as well.

"Here, these were made a few days ago at my home." I showed her the pictures, she looks at them and smiles.  
"He's in room twelve on the fourth floor. Ask there when you can visit him, they're setting his arm right now." I nod.  
"Thanks."

I take the pictures back and went to the elevator. I press the button and sigh, I think that this is going to happen all the time when it comes to Johnny. I stood in the elevator with several other people. All visiting their loved ones. I step out on the fourth floor and walk to the reception desk of the department there.

"Hello." The woman said. I hold my pictures ready.  
"Hello, I come for Johnny Castle. I understood they're setting his arm right now. I would like to wait until I can visit him. Can you tell me more? Please?" She looks at me.  
"You're related?"  
"I'm his girlfriend."  
"You can wait over there." She points at the waiting area behind me.  
"I'll call you as soon as you can visit him." I give her a nod.  
"Thanks." I went to sit down and I look at the pictures, I give a little sigh.

* * *

 _*At least another hour or two went by*_

Someone came to sit next to me. I give the guy a short glance.

"You're waiting to visit someone as well?" I look at him now.  
"Yeah, my boyfriend had an accident. I hope they're done soon."  
"The accident from this morning?" I nod.  
"My wife was in it too. It was on the news, haven't you seen it?" I shake my head since I hadn't got the time to see the news.

"They said that Johnny Castle was in the accident as well, you know the famous dance instructor that captures every woman's heart?" I chuckle about the description.  
"He's much of a heart thief, but his heart only belongs to one person." The guy looks curious at me.  
"And who is that?"  
"Me." I smiled, I showed him the pictures.  
"I never knew he has a girlfriend. My wife is a fan of him. Especially fan of his role in the only movie he has been in."

I look curious at the guy but didn't ask, I will ask Johnny myself. I haven't asked him out that much about his famous career, but now I'm curious about this movie he has done.

"We're not that long together, we've seen each again on New Year's Eve in Paris. I haven't seen him for like eighteen years."  
"You know him that long?"  
"My whole life. He was two when I was born. He literally knows me since birth." The guy smiles.  
"That's special." I smile at him.  
"He's very special." He chuckles and I only smiled. I look at the pictures again.

"Miss?" I look up and see the same woman from behind the reception.  
"He's in the room. You can visit him, but not too long. He's in room twelve. It's at the end of the hallway at the right side." She points, I smile and stand up.  
"Thank you so much." I walk to the room, the guy look after me.  
"She's lucky." The receptionist says.  
"Yeah, she truly is." He said and smiled at her.

* * *

I open the door and look inside. Johnny sits a bit straighter, he looks at the door. He smiles when he sees me.

"Hey." He whispers in a groggy voice. I take his hand and gave him a sweet kiss.  
"Hey, how are you feeling?"  
"Broken, I'm so happy to see you Baby. I had a moment that I thought I wouldn't be here anymore."

I look at his face, he has a wound on his cheek. It's stitched and has a bandage over it. His left arm is set, I could see he has bruises on his legs and his chest.

"I'm so happy you're alive, I thought I'd lost you." I kiss him again, he smiles and his good hand went to my cheek.  
"Have you been waiting for a long time?"  
"A couple of hours I think. They first didn't want to tell me your room. I needed to proof that I'm your girlfriend." Johnny didn't smile.  
"It's the fame. You want to go into the open? I would like to, but only when you want."

I sit down and sigh a little, I grab his hand again and look at his face.

"I don't like all the attention." I whisper.  
"I understand Baby, but then everyone knows you're my girlfriend." I sigh again.  
"It scares me a bit sweetheart."  
"Just think about it, it has no rush." I smile and kissed his hand, his thumb is stroking my fingers.

"I love you Baby." The door opens on that moment and the nurse walks inside. I stand up and give him a kiss.  
"I love you too." I whisper, he smiles as he looks in my eyes. I got butterflies and I kiss him again.

* * *

"Everything alright here?" The nurse asks with a smile. We look at her.  
"When can I go home?" She looks at Johnny.  
"You need to stay some days, the bruises on your legs are too bad now for you to walk." She answers as she checks the papers.

"Shit, Universal needs to be warned."  
"I will do that." Johnny looks at me and sighs.  
"You're gonna rest until you're one-hundred percent mister." I point at his chest. He chuckles a little.  
"I love it when you talk dirty."

I roll my eyes and we chuckle about it. Our kind of humor isn't always understood by others and the nurse is kinda confused about it.

"Keep that thought for home." I wink and he chuckles. I give him a kiss again.  
"Can I get you something?" The nurse asks.  
"I'm hungry, are you too Baby?"  
"Yeah, but I can grab lunch on my way out. Don't you worry about it."

"Oh, by the way, I called Pen and told her that she can forward the mail to your address and I'll make sure that I get the address changed at the companies." I sit down again and smile at him.  
"Must I call your mother?"  
"Yeah, before they see it in the news and then go into panic mode. You know how our parents are." I smiled and take his hand.

"I'm happy that you'll stay in New York from September on." I whisper, he smiles and he entwined fingers with me.  
"You're my stability Baby." I look at him with a smile.

* * *

 _*The nurse came back with some food*_

I look at the door when it opens, the nurse came inside and puts the tray on the table and moves it in front of Johnny.

"You need help?" I ask, he grins at me.  
"You're so typical, you're gonna make use of me now the upcoming months?"  
"I know you love it." I shake my head as I open the pudding and take the spoon.  
"You're a big baby." He grins.  
"Who's a big boy? Here comes the airplane." I say in a baby voice as I act like he's a baby, he starts to laugh but eats when I feed him. The nurse watches us for a bit and then walks away.

* * *

 _*I was send away eventually*_

After I helped Johnny eating, I was told to leave.

"I'm coming after work in visiting hour. Behave." I whisper as I gave him a kiss.  
"Yes mommy." I giggled and we kissed one more time.  
"See ya." I whisper.  
"See ya."

I went away and he laid his head back, closing his eyes and thinking of me. The nurse came inside again to take the food tray away.

"You want to watch some tv?" Johnny opens his eyes and looks at her.  
"I prefer to have music on, I don't really watch tv. You have post-its or something like that?"  
"I can see what I can arrange for you. Here you go, the remote from the stereo." She lays it on the table next to the bed.  
"Thanks." She smiles at him.  
"Call me if you need anything, okay?"  
"Okay." She walks to the door and close it behind her.


	14. Chapter 14

**I do not own** _ **any**_ **movie that has been used as base for this story, this includes Dirty Dancing, Ghost and Bridget Jones.**

* * *

 _*Back at the office*_

I walk inside the office, I bought a sandwich on my way back. I sit down at my desk after I got some coffee and start to eat. Katy came to me.

"How's Johnny?" I look up.  
"He'll be alright again, he's acting like a helpless baby now, so that means it's nothing too serious. He'll be fine again." Katy smiles.  
"Good to hear, Allen already started to panic when I told him what happened during lunch time." I smile at her.

"I'm happy that my two best friends have accepted my boyfriend."  
"Johnny is perfect for you Baby. Allen and I see that."  
"Thanks Katy." I sigh a little and she watches me closely.  
"What's the matter?"  
"I thought I'd lost him for good for a moment there. It was a very scary feeling, I don't like it." Katy hugs me tightly.  
"They didn't want to tell me where he's lying, at first. Because he's famous, I needed to proof with pictures that I'm his girlfriend."

Katy sits on the desk and looks at me.

"Then go into the open, it solves a lot of things."  
"Johnny asked me already if I would like to go into the open. But the thought alone scares the hell out of me Katy. I don't like to get attention."  
"I get that Baby, but if it's better for both of you. Maybe it's not as bad as it seems." I sigh again and took a bite from my sandwich.

"Did you know he was in a movie?" Katy's eyebrows went up.  
"I had no clue, what movie?"  
"I don't know, someone told me in the waiting room at the hospital. There's so little I know about his famous life, it's so weird you know."  
"Well, at least you know him best in personal life. Ask Louis what movie it is otherwise, he should know."

* * *

I think about that and took another bite. My phone went off.

"The Daily New Yorker, how can I help you?"  
"Baby. Is it true? Is Johnny in the hospital?" It's my mother.  
"I guess you have seen the news."  
"Yes, it's like world news. Will he be alright?"  
"Since when are you so concerned about Johnny, mom?" She sighs.

"Well, I figured that since he's with you, I kinda need to accept him." My eyebrows went up.  
"You're making me speechless now, never thought you would ever do that."  
"Baby, I still have my opinion but I can't change anything. You have your own life."  
"Good girl, Marge."  
"I heard that." I giggle about it.

"Your dad is a big tease, he seems to be happy with your relationship."  
"Marge, Johnny is perfect for our little girl." I smiled.  
"I'm glad I have dad on my side."  
"Enough of this, both of you, you're driving me nuts."  
"You have nuts now?" Katy giggles about it.

"Seriously Baby, will Johnny be alright?"  
"Yes mom, he will be. He has a broken arm, some bruises over his body and a wound on his cheek. He's gonna look like a terribly sexy pirate soon." Katy starts to laugh now.  
"Stop it Baby, I never understood your sense of humor."  
"Well, Johnny does and that's what counts." Dad laughs in the background.

"Give dad a kiss, I'm going to call Gemma. Johnny told me to do so."  
"Oh, alright, give us an update as soon as you can."  
"I will, bye." I lay the horn down and sigh.

"Call your mother-in-law." I look at Katy.  
"Please, you're ruining my brain. I do not want to see Gemma as such, not yet at least." Katy giggles.  
"Well, at least you know he will stay with you for at least eight weeks now or so. He ain't able to dance with a broken arm."  
"You don't know Johnny." I point at her and she giggles.  
"I'm going to call Gemma now."

* * *

I take the horn and dialed the number. Katy smiles and walks away.

"Castle resident, with Gemma."  
"Hey Gemma, it's Baby."  
"Oh, Baby. Thank god, how's my son? I hope it's nothing bad?"  
"He will be alright, his left arm is broken and got some bruises but he will be fine again. I will take good care of him." I could hear her sighing.

"I don't know how it happened between you two, it possibly cannot be because of the sex. Right? What about James?" I sigh and took my coffee, I sip a bit.  
"James isn't my type Gemma, I'm sure he'll find someone that will fit with him."  
"He's off to New York by the way. As soon as he heard that Johnny is in the hospital he booked a flight. I know he hasn't asked you yet, but I think he wants to know if he can stay at your place. I gave him your address, he arrives tomorrow morning, he says."

I facepalm and then rub my face. Oh god, now I will have dull James around. But I can't possibly say no now, can I? They seem to count on me.

"He can stay at my place, I have a spare bedroom with a bed. If he calls you when I'm not at home, tell him at my office. It's on 37th street, number twenty-seven, on the first floor."  
"Alright, thanks Baby. Will Johnny stay long in the hospital?"  
"They want to keep him there until the bruises on his legs are looking better, so probably several days. How long will James be staying?"  
"I don't know, he hasn't told me."

I see Katy walking by and thought, maybe James is something for her.

"Let me know if something goes wrong, okay?"  
"Okay Gemma, I will."  
"You know, you can call me mom as well. After all, you know me your whole life already."  
"Let me think about that first."  
"Alright Baby, keep me updated."  
"I will, I need to get back to work now."  
"Bye Baby."  
"Bye." I lay the horn down and sigh. I went back to work.

* * *

 _*After a lot of questions from colleagues and my boss, and work, I'm finally done for today*_

"You want company Baby?" I look at Katy and I took my purse.  
"It's alright Katy, I will come to your place after visiting hour."  
"Okay Baby, wish Johnny well from me and Allen."  
"I will." I hug her and went to the hospital.

* * *

 _*It's quite crowded in the hospital*_

I look around and walk to the elevator. I see a lot of reporters in the hallway. I guess they're looking for Johnny. I sigh, this is exactly what scares me if we get into the open.

"Hello, miss." The nurse says with a smile.  
"Hello. Did he behave well?"  
"He has been very lovely, you're very lucky with him." She winks.

I smile and walk to his room. I open the door and see Johnny talking to Penny.

"Hey, I see you two are having a good time." I close the door and Johnny looks at me.  
"How was work sweetie?"  
"Horrible." He chuckles and gives me a sweet kiss as soon as I was close. I hug Penny and smiled.

"I'm so glad it's nothing too bad." Penny says.  
"Yeah, me too." I smile as I look at him again. He smiles at us.  
"I'm happy you two get along."

We chuckle, I let my hand run through his hair, he sighs and close his eyes. Penny is watching us.

* * *

"You both look so cute." Johnny chuckles.  
"Have you got any idea how much reporters there are in the hallway?" I ask.  
"Yeah, the nurses are getting nuts. Guess they all want to see me."

"You'll be fine Johnny, they'll be gone soon." Penny says.  
"Guess you're used to it too."  
"Yeah, the Rockettes are getting followed around a lot. You'll get used to it one day Baby."  
"I don't know." I look back at Johnny, he takes my hand and smiles.

"Anyway, I didn't know you were in a movie." Penny chuckles a little, Johnny rolls his eyes.  
"It wasn't that big of a movie anyway."  
"What movie is it?"  
"Dirty Dancing. I have the lead role in it." My eyebrows went up.  
"I've never seen it."  
"Then we will watch it one day. It's a chick flick." He winks and Penny laughs.

"Penny is in it too."  
"Johnny, no." She points at him. He chuckles.  
"Lovely." He smiles and kisses my hand.

"Did you call mom?"  
"Yeah, after my mother called me first. Guess what?"  
"What Baby?" I giggle a little.  
"You made me very curious now." Penny is equally curious now.

"Mom decided that she will accept our relationship, though she still stands by her opinion. Dad said, good girl Marge." Johnny laughs.  
"Your father is amazing. But I'm happy your mom is accepting." I give him a kiss.  
"Oh, another thing. I called your mother."  
"And?"

"She told me that James is on his way here." Johnny's eyebrows went up.  
"Why?"  
"She told me that when he heard about the accident he booked the first flight here. He wants to be there for you I guess. I'm a bit surprised about it."  
"Me too, my brother being affectionate?" We both start to chuckle about it. Penny is curious.

"Maybe he's changing." We look at her and I giggle while Johnny rolls his eyes.  
"We will see about that." I look at Johnny again.  
"He's probably staying at my place, your mother has asked if that was okay, she gave him my address. He'll be arriving tomorrow morning." Johnny lays his head back.

"Maybe he wants to reconnect with you." I say and he looks at me.  
"I don't know Baby. Let's see for that." Johnny looks at Penny.  
"Maybe he's a match for Pen." He whispers.  
"I heard that mister." She points at him.  
"Who knows, but then again, how will he be handling a Rockette?" Johnny laughs about it.  
"Stop it, both of you. Dear god, I thought I could handle one, now there are two." I giggle, Penny smiles.

"Have you eaten something Baby?" Johnny asks.  
"Not yet, I was thinking to get a burger on my way back. I'm going to Katy's this evening."  
"I'm so happy you don't have to be alone at home."  
"I'm practically never alone. You know that." He chuckles.  
"I like your friends a lot."  
"They're the best." I look at Penny.

"You want to join me?" She looks at me.  
"I can't, I need to go in a bit. Today is show day." I smile at her.  
"Good luck with the show Pen." I say. She hugs me and gives Johnny a kiss on his cheek.  
"I'll come soon again mister, you behave."  
"I always behave Pen, ask Baby."

I roll my eyes, Penny chuckles and walks away. I sit down and played with his hand.

* * *

"Something bothering you Baby?" He looks at my face.  
"I don't know, it's just this fame thing. I'm just not used to it." He smiles.  
"I'm sorry Baby, for dragging you into this."  
"You're not breaking up, are you?"  
"Hell no. Baby, I love you. Only you." I stand up and lean in to kiss him.

"Hmm." I giggle a little.  
"You're giving me a problem." I giggle again and kissed him again.  
"God, I can do you right now." I grin a little and give him a sweet kiss on his nose.

"I so gonna miss you this night. Time can't go faster. Oh, did you call Universal?"  
"Shit, I forgot."  
"You can call them after dinner, it's about three hours' time difference or so." I sigh.  
"I'm sorry."  
"It's okay, you get a lot coming to you now."

I cuddle him a little and he lays his head against my chest, closing his eyes and smiling. I let my hand go through his hair, it's always so soft. His good hand is caressing my lower back.

"I'm gonna miss you this night." I whisper.  
"Me too." He whispers.

I give him a loving kiss on his head. The nurse came inside and looked at us, she smiles.

"You need to eat soon." We look at her.  
"Visiting hour is over soon." She adds and walk away again. I look at him and kissed him, he closed his eyes and sighs.

"Behave." I whisper.  
"I always behave."  
"Hmm, I come to disagree with that mister." He chuckles as I bit my lip.  
"See you tomorrow again. I love you. You behave as well."  
"I'm always sweet."  
"I bet the differ." I giggle and kissed him again.

I wished him good night and went away. A reporter somehow made it to the hallway here on the department.

* * *

 _*On my way out*_

The nurse came with the tray for Johnny. The reporter tried to hold her.

"Where's Johnny Castle's room?" She almost dropped the tray, it made me angry.  
"Come with me sir." I grabbed his arm, the nurse looked thankful at me.  
"Let him behave." I say with a wink.  
"I will." She walks into the room. I drag the reporter with me to the elevator.

" _Who_ are you?" He asked.  
"For you a question, for me a knowledge." I say and I push him into the elevator and we went down.  
"Do you know Johnny?"  
"I'm not gonna answer that question, but it doesn't show any decency to just walk into a hospital room. It's quite rude and the nurses can't do their job properly." I say.

The elevator stopped at the ground floor. I dragged him out of the elevator and then let him go.

"Missy, I'm a reporter, it's what we do." I look at his tag.  
"It's what those do at the Times. Decent reporters don't do that. Do you see them doing that?" I ask in a stern way and point at the group reporters in the hallway.  
"Leave Johnny alone, he needs rest." I said and walk away from the guy. He makes little eyes and decides to follow me instead.


	15. Chapter 15

**I do not own** _ **any**_ **movie that has been used as base for this story, this includes Dirty Dancing, Ghost and Bridget Jones.**

* * *

 _*I went to a little diner and ordered a hamburger*_

"Can I use the phone here?" I ask.  
"Yeah, it's over there."

The waitress points to a corner. I walk to it and take some quarters, I take the post-it out of my pocket. Johnny has given it to me, it's the phone-number from Universal Studios and the name from the person I need to phone. I dialed the number, not seeing the reporter coming inside. He sees me standing and went to a close table to sit down. He ordered a coffee when the waitress came to him.

* * *

 _*The phone rings about four times before someone picks it up*_

"Universal Studios, how can I help you?"

See? See what I mean? Most people at work pick the phone up like this.

"Good afternoon, I'm Frances Houseman. Is Brian Goldberg available?"  
"He is, is it important? He has a meeting very soon."  
"Yes, it's about Johnny Castle. He asked me if I could call to say that he's not able to come for a while."

"We've seen the news, will he be alright?"  
"He will be, he broke his arm and he needs rest."  
"I will give Mr. Goldberg your message, are you related to Johnny?" I know she's curious.  
"I'm his girlfriend."  
"Oh, so you're the girl he's been talking about. He sounds so much in love with you." I giggle.

"Thanks, he is and I am too. But I need to go now."  
"Alright, thanks for the message."  
"You're welcome, I think Johnny will keep Mr. Goldberg updated."  
"Great, have a nice day."  
"Bye." I say as I hang up the horn.

I went to the table I sat down when the waitress came to me with the food. The reporter moved and stands up, I look up and see him, I growl a little.

"Excuse me." He says as he sits down.  
"No, you may not sit down here. I've not invited you, please go away."  
"I just want to ask you a few questions."  
"If I want to answer any questions, for an article, then it will be for the Daily New Yorker."  
"What?"  
"You heard me. Go away."

The waitress sees it and came to the table.

"Is he bothering you miss?" I look at her.  
"Yes, he is."  
"Mister, I will ask you to leave at once." He looks at her and stands up.  
"I'm gonna find out." I sigh and look at the food.

"Anton!" The waitress shouts, the reporter quickly walked away.  
"You called?" Anton asked.  
"Never mind, the guy is gone already." The waitress looks at me.  
"Call if you need anything. Have a nice meal."  
"Thank you so much." I smiled at her and she walks away.

* * *

 _*Later that evening*_

I sit on the couch with Katy and Allen at Katy's place. We talked about Johnny and the accident. The news reported about it as well, they showed images from the hospital as well.

"Why are they doing this? Trying to expose him like this." We sigh.  
"I don't know, guess those reporters have no better subject to write about." Katy says.  
"What about you Katy? Shouldn't you go to the hospital?" Allen asked teasingly. Katy laughed.  
"Patty, in fact, asked me if I could try to ask you out Baby. I told her that this is something private." I smiled at Katy, thankful for having such great friends.  
"A reporter has been following me to the diner. I think he has heard me talking on the phone when I called Universal."

"Well, the reporter can't proof anything." Katy says.  
"He was walking around in the hallway on the department Johnny's laying. I dragged him away from there. He works for the Times." Katy sighs.  
"They're the worse."  
"Why don't you do it now Baby? Let Katy write something and give it to Patty. In this way the Daily New Yorker is the first. I bet Louis wants to know how Johnny's doing as well." Allen says, it does sound reasonable, I sigh deeply.

"Johnny wants us to be into the open, I'm afraid that people will stalk me."  
"I think that it will be alright Baby, it's not as bad as it is, I think." Katy tries to comfort me.  
"But Allen does make a point." I look at Allen who nods and smiled.  
"It's a good way to come into the open. I can call Patty and even tell her if it can be in the newspaper tomorrow already. It's not too late yet."

I think about it. Why not? If I don't do it, then other newspapers and magazines will have an article about Johnny tomorrow. The Daily New Yorker will have a premier with this.

"Alright, I'll do it." Katy stands up and went to get her writing block and a pen.  
"It won't be big, but it might make the front page. Call Patty and tell her that she will have an article in about an hour." I nod and take the phone.

* * *

 _*An hour later*_

I read the article Katy wrote.

 _Yesterday morning, the famous dance instructor Johnny Castle got struck in an accident when he was on his way to the airport. A bus drove into the taxi he was sitting in. Luckily there are no deaths, but Johnny broke his arm in the process. He also got bruises on his legs, chest and a wound on his cheek. He's in the hospital where they've set his arm and where he needs to stay a couple of days. He's going to be fine, he's in very good care, his girlfriend and the nurses are looking after him. I've been able to ask a few questions to his girlfriend, Frances Houseman, who works as an editor at the Daily New Yorker. Johnny and her know each other their whole lives and they're very happy together. They've found each other after eighteen years again and have been hitting it off from the moment they saw each other again. As an insider, I can tell how happy the two are together. Frances asks the other reporters to leave the hospital and leave Johnny at peace, they will get updated as soon as Johnny gets out of the hospital. They will do a press conference then, if Johnny is in a good state for it. More information will follow._

"Is it any good?" I look at Katy.  
"It looks good. I just hope they will leave Johnny at peace in the hospital."  
"Alright, let's go then. Patty is waiting for us."

The three of us went to the office. Patty stands up and smiles as she sees us coming inside.

"Right on time, I was almost deciding to go. The presser need to get the edition for tomorrow in about ten minutes."  
"Then we're right on time." Katy says.  
"Let me see the article Katy." Katy gives it to her and Patty reads it.  
"I just hope that most reporters will leave."  
"Keep dreaming." We chuckle about it.  
"Nothing big, but it's great."  
"Your paper will be the first." I say and Patty smiles.

"Thanks Frances, for doing this."  
"I'm going to the presser now."  
"Alright, guess we'll see you tomorrow." I say and Patty smiles. We says good night and went to my place.

"You wanna come in?" I ask.  
"You need sleep Baby and it's quite late already. I'll see you tomorrow. Keep your head up." Katy says and I hug them both tightly.  
"I love you two."  
"We love you too Baby." Katy and Allen say at the same.  
"Have a good night." I wave at them and went inside.

* * *

 _*The next morning at work*_

I took a deep breath and sip on my coffee. I haven't slept at all and I'm very tired but I need to work, my mind is drifting off to Johnny and to the article. Patty came to me with a copy of the newspaper.

"Here you go. They seem to sell fast today." I take it and look at the cover page.

 _Update about Johnny Castle's accident_

"I know the title isn't great, but we needed to think of something fast. Nevertheless, people seem to be really keen on knowing how Johnny's doing. It's already the talk of the day." I read the article and sigh a little.

"It looks good, can I keep this?"  
"Of course, I guess you want to show Johnny." I only nod, Patty smiled and walks away. Katy came to me and smiled.  
"Thanks Katy."  
"What for? We're friends, I'll do anything for you Baby." I smiled and hug her. Louis came to us.

"Why couldn't you ask me?" We look at him.  
"You'll be getting the huge article about Johnny already. Besides, before the press conference, you can have an interview with us. You'll be the first." Louis sighs.  
"Alright then."  
"Sorry Louis, it was a last minute decision." Katy says and he smiles a little at her.  
"Well, at least It's our newspaper who comes first with information." We smile at him and he walks away again.

"Man, he's obsessed." Katy chuckles about it.  
"It's so weird."  
"I know right. I need more coffee." I stand up.  
"Did you slept at all?" I look at her.  
"Nope, I don't know what's happening to me. Somehow I can't sleep when Johnny's not next to me."  
"It might be called true love." Katy says with a wink and walks away.

True love? Maybe, but I know I get worried about him when he's not next to me. It sounds and feels so needy and I don't want to be like that. I went to the kitchen to get more coffee and when I walk back to my desk, I see someone walking inside. I sigh, James has arrived, I guess he has called his mother about me not being at home. I sit down.

* * *

 _*James looks around and walks to the receptionist*_

"Is Frances Houseman working here?" She looks up at him, her eyebrows went up as she looks at him up and down.  
"She does. She's over there." As she points in my direction. James looks at my direction.  
"Is it alright if I go to her? I don't know the policies here."  
"Sure. Go." She says.

I look up when James stands next to my desk. I stand up.

"Hey James."  
"Hey Baby." He hugs me in an awkward way.  
"James, you don't have to hug me if you don't want to." I smile at him and he smiles a little back.  
"How's Johnny?"  
"He'll be fine again. You really came all the way to New York just for Johnny?"  
"He's the main reason yes, but I also got an offer for a case here."  
"Ah. Could have guessed that there was something else." James didn't get the sarcasm.

"Did you found my place easily?"  
"Yes, wasn't that hard with a taxi." I chuckle about it.  
"Didn't know you could be funny."  
"I'm not Johnny, Baby."

Katy came by on that moment and she looks at James, up and down, I see her face and chuckle a little.

"Why are you chuckling?" James asks.  
"Nothing important. You want some coffee?"  
"If you have some."

I stand up and went to the kitchen to get him some. Katy followed me.

* * *

" _Who_ is that?" I look at her and chuckle.  
"You like him?" I wink.  
"He's very handsome."  
"So it does run in the family then, but he's not my type."  
"Wait." I chuckle as I walk back to my desk after I got a cup of coffee for James.

"Is that Johnny's brother?" She whispers.  
"Yes, that's James."  
"Is he staying at your place?" I only nod as we were close. James looks at Katy and I could see his curiosity peeking.

"James, this is Katy, a colleague and my best friend." James extends his hand.  
"Katy, this is James, Johnny's brother and a human rights lawyer." I introduced them, Katy shakes his hand.  
"Nice to meet you James."  
"Ditto."  
"Don't even try to be like Johnny." I say and Katy chuckles.  
"He is funny."  
"Yeah, I just discovered that five minutes ago." James is confused.

"Well, I need to go back to work. I see you later Baby." Katy walks away, James follows her with his eyes and I smiled.  
"You like her?" I ask teasingly, James looks at me.  
"She seems nice."  
"Nice, huh?" I wink.  
"Baby, you're confusing me."

"You want to drop your luggage off at my place? I prepared the guest room for you."  
"That would be lovely. When can we visit my brother?"  
"Between eleven and twelve, before he gets his lunch. I get special off time to visit him." I went to Patty's office, James followed me. He looks around.  
"Is it a big newspaper you work for Baby?" He asks as I knock on the door.

* * *

"Enter." I look at James.  
"Not a very big one, but one that releases a lot of premier stories." I give him a wink as I went inside. Patty stands up and smiles.

"You're going to Johnny soon?" She asks and then she sees James.  
"Hello."  
"Patty, this is James, Johnny's big brother. Is it okay when we bring his luggage to my place and then go to Johnny?" Patty smiles and extends her hand.

"Nice to meet you James. I'm Patty Burke, Frances' boss. It's alright Frances, you can go."  
"It's a pleasure to meet you miss Burke." James shakes her hand. I roll my eyes, he's way overdoing it now.

"Stop trying James. Let's go." I say and walk to the door. Patty got confused and James follows me.  
"I'm trying Baby."  
"I know you are, you're doing it well. But let's go to your brother." He tries to smile as I went to get my purse and the newspaper.


	16. Chapter 16

**I do not own** _ **any**_ **movie that has been used as base for this story, this includes Dirty Dancing, Ghost and Bridget Jones.**

* * *

 _*At my place*_

I open the door and let James go in. He looks around.

"Not so big."  
"I know, but I don't really need much." I smile at him as I closed the door.  
"The guest room is here." I showed him the door and opened it. He looks inside and smiled a little.

"Thanks Baby, for letting me stay here."  
"It's not a problem, you want something to drink?"  
"Tea if you have it." I walk to the kitchen and leave him be to look around. I make some tea while drinking some water myself.

* * *

 _*I turn the music on*_

James looks around, he laid his suitcase on the bed and looks out of the window. It looks straight onto the street. He turns and walks out of the room, closing the door behind him. He looks into the living room and sees it quite messy. I haven't been cleaning, I was planning to do that when Johnny would be in California. He walks around and sees an open door, he looks inside. It's my bedroom and it's for sure a total mess, clothes laying around, even Johnny's. He sighs, he can't really stand messy rooms. I went to the living room and see him standing at the door to my bedroom.

"Sorry, I haven't cleaned yet." He looks at me and came to the living room.  
"I'm not used to messy rooms. I see Johnny has been settled here."  
"Yeah, he lives here now." I smile.  
"It goes fast with you two." He states, I look at him.

"Something bothering you?"  
"A few things to be honest."  
"What are those things?" I look curious at him.

"I've been a complete ass to you. I mean, I wasn't really listening to you, looking for a reason to get away, bumping into you and not helping you up."  
"James…" He holds his hand up, I look at him.  
"The next thing is." He sighs a little, looking down, he sees Johnny's shoes.

"Don't you think you're going too fast with Johnny?"  
"No, I don't think so. Why?" He sits himself a bit back, and straightens his back.  
"James, what's truly bothering you?" He looks at me.

"Johnny's very impulsive, he's never been serious about anything in his life except for dancing."  
"What do you want to tell me James?"  
"Well, in all honesty, don't get me wrong, I'm happy for you but I think this is something he decided on impulse." I stand up and take my key.  
"Let's go, your brother looks forward to see you again."

I walk to the door, James didn't understand my reaction. I know he wants to be honest with me, but I don't want to hear this. Me being a decision on impulse? What is he trying to say, that Johnny needs a place to stay for a while so he can look for something else he can go to? It confuses me so much. James stands up and follows me outside. We walked to the hospital without saying a word. James looks around and sighs. He never understood how someone can love to live in a city like this.

* * *

 _*Inside the hospital*_

I saw a lot less reporters now.

"Good, the article has worked."  
"What article?" James looks at me. I take the newspaper out of my purse and give it to him. James reads it.

"Really, Baby? Is this a good idea?" As James gives me the newspaper back, we step into the elevator.  
"I needed to drag a reporter from the Times away from the department Johnny's laying at. There were five times more reporters in the hallway at the ground floor yesterday. I need to, I don't really have a choice James."

"You always have a choice Baby." He looks at me with a stern teacher face.  
"Don't look at me like that. I do not, you know." I sigh again and look at the newspaper.

* * *

 _*The elevator pings and the doors open*_

A brunette walked inside when we walked out, she bumped against me and looked at me.

"Watch it."  
"I'm sorry." I said as I walk on to Johnny's room. She stands still and sees me going to the room.

"Baby." James says, I stand still and turn to him.  
"Please, be careful."  
"James, please be more direct."  
"What did you want to tell me?" He asked.

"They almost refused me to visit Johnny yesterday, because he's famous. So I need to get into the open, even if it scares the hell out of me." I said.

* * *

I open the door. James sighs now but didn't say anything, he's worried about me. Johnny sees us and smiles.

"Hey." I smile and gave him a kiss.  
"Hey brother." Johnny looks at James and smiles.  
"Hey little brother, how are you feeling?"  
"Better now. Come here, give me a hug." James moves and gave Johnny a short hug.

"I can't possibly be the only reason that you came to New York."  
"I got offered a very interesting case." James sits down and Johnny looks at him.  
"What is it about?" I went to sit on the bed and Johnny lays his arm around me.  
"You." Johnny looked at James with a face of steel, I'm confused.

"What?" I ask, James looks at me now.  
"You heard me." I look at Johnny, he didn't look at me. I see James and Johnny looking at each other, I clearly see James being serious and Johnny getting scared.

"What haven't you told me?" Johnny looks down, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath.  
"I tried to warn you Baby, the article was not a good idea. That press conference can't be happening." James looks at me.  
"Press conference?" Johnny asks, I take the newspaper and lay it on Johnny's lap. He takes it and looks at it.

"When did you get this done Baby?"  
"Yesterday evening, Katy has written it." Johnny looks at me now, not smiling.  
"I thought you might be happy about it." I see his eyes, I swallow and got upset.  
"You needed time to think about it."

I look down, I'm confused and I don't understand why he's like this now. I stand up, I feel like fleeing now. Maybe James was right after all.

"There were reporters almost coming into your room, I just tried to protect you. There are less reporters now, so I guess the article worked." I silently said, Johnny sees my confusion. I inhale deeply and look at his brother.

"What do you want to do James?" James looks at him.  
"I'm going to defend you."  
"Is this about Catherine?"  
"Yes." I look up again.  
"She was here, right before you two came."

James gives Johnny a cold look. I walk to the window and look outside. Don't cry now, I don't want to cry now. Catherine? Who's Catherine?

"Baby." Johnny says.

I let my shoulders hang down, has he been lying the whole time to me?

"You've been lying."  
"I haven't told you." I turn and look at him with watery eyes.  
"Not telling me is like lying Johnny. Who's Catherine?"  
"His wife." James stands up, I look at him and then at Johnny again.

"Please Baby, hear me out."  
"Why should I? How could I be so wrong to think that you truly love me?"  
"I'm trying to divorce her for years now, but she's not signing the papers."  
"And why should I believe you now?"

He looks at me and I see tears falling down. I can't handle this, this feeling, it's hurting too much.

"Did you just came to me to have a place to stay? You could have gone to Penny as well." I look at James, he's looking at me with regret.  
"You still can stay at my place James, because I promised your mother that you could stay. I see you later."

I walk away without looking at Johnny again, I need to get away from him now. It's hurting too much, I thought he really loved me. I really thought that we had found each other. I really began to think he was my one true love. I can't sleep without him next to me. This is so painful, I don't know what to do, I've never been hurt and betrayed like this before. It's even worse than it was with Louis.

* * *

 _*But I didn't went to my apartment or to work, I went to the bar across the street*_

I don't know what to do now, is it over between Johnny and me? Do I still want him? If he's really married than I can't be with him. I don't want to be the lover of a married man who eventually always goes back to the wife. Was that brunette I bumped into Catherine? Married? How long? I ordered the strongest whiskey and drink from it while my other hand rubs my face. The biggest question is, do I want to break up and move on? Can I do that?


	17. Chapter 17

**I do not own** _ **any**_ **movie that has been used as base for this story, this includes Dirty Dancing, Ghost and Bridget Jones.**

* * *

 _*In the meantime in the hospital*_

"Why did you do that brother?" James looks at Johnny.  
"Why are you blaming me now? You're the one who has been lying to Baby about this." Johnny looks at James with a face of steel.

"It's not right what you do, she loves you. Damn it Johnny, Baby literally did everything for you. She gave you a place to live, she cares for you, she loves to have you around. Brother." James pauses.  
"I can be dull, as you say so often, but I do see what love is and you've been lying to her this whole time. That's not right, Baby deserves better than that." James puts his hands in his pocket. Johnny sighs.

"Go to her then, take her in your arms." James gets angry now.  
"I don't want Baby, look brother." He sits down again, Johnny keeps looking at James without a smile.  
"You've messed this up, and I can't fix this for you and I'm not even sure how serious you truly are with Baby. But I do know you need to get rid of Catherine." Johnny looks down and sighs.

"Why was she here?"  
"She came to see how I was doing." James looks closely at him.  
"What are you not telling me?" Johnny looks at him.  
"She wants me back, she's sorry for all that she had done and she told me she realized that I'm the one that she really loves." Johnny says it in a sarcastic tone.

"What were you planning to do Johnny?"  
"What do you mean? I don't want Catherine back."  
"That's not what I meant, what were you planning to do in the future? I've seen the file, your first lawyer has faxed me everything. This divorce debate is going on for three years now, were you ever going to fight about it in court?" Johnny thinks.

"Well, I accepted a job offer from Juilliard. I start there in September, so no more travelling for me. I would eventually look for my own place, well that was the first plan."  
"You wanted to live apart from Baby eventually?" James asks, but it doesn't really surprise him.  
"Yeah, I thought that Baby didn't liked it that I stepped into her life like this." James shakes his head in disbelieve.

"We both know Baby since birth, I know how guys have been treating her. I've seen how she went from bad relationship into bad relationship. You made her believe that she finally found someone that is good for her. And you were planning to leave eventually?" They look at each other again.

"Are you here to blame me for everything?"  
"I'm here to defend you in court, I'll make sure you get divorced. I just want to hear from you what your true intentions are with Baby."

* * *

 _*back at the bar*_

Mom was right all along then, even Gemma. She must have known about this, why did they never told me anything about this? Why can't guys just be honest? It's better if I stay single from now on. I'm not making that mistake again. I thought about Louis' offer but then snort and shake my head. I empty the third glass of whiskey and stand up. I pay the bartender and went home, I step out of the elevator and went inside. I see Allen, he has cleaned a bit, I'm not even bothering asking why he's in my apartment cleaning. I look at him and he sees my face.

"Baby, what's going on?" I ignored his question, threw my coat on the ground, went to the kitchen to get a bottle of wine and then went to my bedroom and closed the door behind me.  
"Oh no, this is not good. At all." He grabbed the phone and called Katy.

* * *

 _*In the hospital again*_

"I love Baby, I know it sounds weird to you."  
"Weird is a soft expression Johnny, you're very impulsive, especially when it comes to women. Why did you marry Catherine in first place?" Johnny rubs his temple with his good hand.

"After Penny, she was the next one I thought I truly loved. I truly thought that I would stay with her and settle and have a family. But unlike Penny, she decided to cheat on me and thought she could get away with it, she broke me. I started to travel a lot from that moment on. Trying not to be at home as much as possible. I've let my mail send to Penny, so Catherine wouldn't see my businesses. I know it drives Penny nuts, my mail is getting send to Baby from now on."

"You might change it back to Penny, I don't think Baby wants to see you anymore." Johnny laid his head back and closes his eyes, James watches his face and sees a tear falling.  
"Are you crying?" Johnny rubs it away.

"You should have been honest to Baby in first place."  
"And then her not wanting to be with me?"  
"What is it that you want from her?" Johnny looks at James for a second.  
"I want her, her love, I told her yesterday and she's my stability and you know." Johnny sighs.  
"What?"

"That's not even a lie, I need her and that's not an impulse."  
"Does she know about your background?"  
"I don't think she knows that much, why?"

"You really need to be honest with her brother, if you want to win her back. I mean, I don't think Baby wants you right now, you're officially still married and she's not the type of woman who gets involved with a married man." Johnny looks at James' serious face.

"Even if it has been three years that I've seen Baby, I know she's not that kind of woman. Didn't you used to have a crush on her?" Johnny looks down.  
"Yeah, I thought it was a secret. At least Baby didn't know until I told her."  
"Brother, I heard you often talking to yourself and probably doing other things." Johnny snorts a little, looking at his cast.

"So, when you came home on New Year's Eve and you saw Baby again, you thought that is would be fun to have sex with her?" James stands up and Johnny looks at him.  
"At first yes, until I kissed her." James waited for Johnny to go on.

"I wanted to stay with her, but I thought it would be better if I went back home. So it wouldn't look too obvious. I've seen her the day after again, we went out and then to a hotel." James sighs a little but he keeps looking at Johnny.

"After that, I went back to work, I didn't know what I really wanted at first I was very confused. It took me days to realize that I wanted to see her again. I came home, mom told me that she was leaving back home and I booked the first flight to New York." Johnny looks at his cast again and sighs, Baby has drew a heart on it and he let his thumb run over it.

"I've been such a fool."  
"That, you still are brother." Johnny looks at his brother again and sighs.

* * *

 _*In the meantime, in my apartment*_

I cried my heart out, drinking on the bottle. I look at Johnny's clothes and became angry somehow. Why couldn't he just be honest with me? Telling me the truth, then I could've supported him. Yet again, I don't think I would've given it a chance if I knew. God, I've been so unbelievingly stupid, I should've known something wasn't totally right. He just came here to have a place to stay, that's all.

Katy came inside and looks at Allen, he points at the bedroom door.

"What's going on?" Allen lifts his shoulder up.  
"She came inside, she looked tipsy, she threw her coat on the floor, went to get a bottle of wine and went into her bedroom." Katy looks at the door and walked to it.

"Baby?" She asked and knocks on the door.  
"Leave me alone." I didn't want to have anyone around right now.

Katy opens the door and look at me, I didn't look at her. I was hugging the pillow Johnny had slept on and it smelled of him and I missed him so much already but I didn't want to show that. He has hurt me, he told me he didn't want to hurt me and yet he did. I shouldn't want to be with him again, but yet I can't stop it. The way he makes me feel, showing his love to me, that was real, there's no way that something like that can be faked. The kisses, the connection, I felt it and he felt it too.

"What's going on Baby? Why are you in this state? Did Johnny broke up?"

I look at her and started to cry even harder. I hug the pillow tighter and shook my head.

* * *

"Then what's the matter?"  
"He lied, he has been lying the whole time."  
"I'm confused Baby." Katy sits down next to me.  
"He never told me that he's still married."  
"Wait, what?" Katy and Allen ask at the same time. Allen stood at the door, but came to me as well. They both hug me.

"James didn't only came for him."  
"I know, he said this morning he has a case here."  
"Yes, Johnny's divorce case. His wife was at the hospital, she had left right before James and I arrived."

"That bastard." Allen says.  
"I thought he was honest, I really thought you finally found someone who wasn't like all your exes." I look at Katy, Allen grabbed the pillow but I didn't let it go.  
"No, don't take it away, it's the only thing that smells off him." Allen sighs and pushes some hair back.

"I'm going to call Patty and tell her that you're not going to work."  
"I need to, I've missed too much work lately."  
"You're not going to work." Katy says and stands up, she walks to the living room to call her boss.  
"Why didn't we saw the signs?" Allen sighs.

"Maybe because somehow he does love you? The way you two kiss, the way you two are when you're together, there's no way that that can be faked." I laid my head against Allen's chest and he hugs me, rubbing my back.

"It felt so real, I walked away from him. I can't be with a married man, no matter how much I love him."  
"I understand. We'll not leaving your side now Baby."  
"Thanks Allen, for being in my life, at least you're honest." Katy came back.

"Patty gives you the rest of the week off and I got the rest of the day off. I'm going to the store, buying everything you love, including more wine. We'll be ordering pizza as well."  
"Oh guys, maybe we should marry and live together." We hug again.

* * *

 _*In the meantime, in the hospital*_

It was silent for a long moment. James walked to the window to look outside.

"When I arrived here at the airport. Uncle Alain had given me Baby's address and told me to go for her, he has always believed that Baby and I belong together. Jake seems to believe in it too." James turns and look at him, Johnny sighs.

"When I walked through the hallway, I saw Baby, her friends came to pick her up. I walked to her when a guy came to her and kissed her." James' eyebrows up.  
"Who was the guy?" Johnny sighs and looks down.

"Her ex Louis, he's writing a huge article about me. He turns out to be a colleague from Baby as well, and he _is_ nice. Though he has cheated on Baby, he seemed to be happy about my relationship with Baby. If there's still a relationship that is." James is a little confused.

"When I saw Louis kissing Baby, that moment, it felt the same as the moment I discovered that Catherine is cheating on me. But."  
"But what?"  
"But something inside of my told me that I shouldn't let this go, though I did turn away and walked away. Maybe I shouldn't have went to her apartment, but I did. My heart told me to and I stood at her door until she came back." Johnny sniffs again and rubs his tears away.

"I've never seen you like this brother." Johnny tries to smile.  
"I never saw you caring so much."  
"Well, you're my brother after all and Baby is like family too. I want you to be truly happy, even if I don't agree with some actions from you." Johnny sniffs again.

The door opens and Catherine walks inside. Johnny looks at her and sighs, he quickly dries his tears and James watches her.

"Oh, so that woman who was with you…" James puts his hands in his pockets again.  
"Was Frances, yes." James answered, Johnny looks at his brother.  
"And you are?"  
"I'm Johnny's lawyer." Catherine looks at Johnny now and went to the bed.

"Baby, why are you taking a lawyer again? Didn't you want to talk through this?" She asks.  
"Don't call me like that." Johnny says, his voice cold.  
"Come on." She says.  
"Leave Catherine, you've done enough already, don't make it worse."

"I came to tell you that I will make sure you are comfortable when you get out of the hospital."  
"I'm not going to that house anymore."  
"It's your place, where else do you want to go? Do that woman Frances? You can't possibly be serious about _her_?"

* * *

Johnny got angry and James walked to Catherine, grabbing her arm and dragging her outside the room.

"Leave before I will use this against you in court." She looks at him.  
"And leave Frances out of this." He closes the door and walks to Johnny again.  
"Thanks brother."

"You need to get rest, your lunch will come in a bit. I need to make a few phone-calls and getting the original papers from your file. I'm going to do my best for you brother, even though I'm not a divorce lawyer, I will get you out of this marriage." Johnny grabs James' hand and smiled a little.

"Thanks brother, I don't know how to repay you."  
"I want you to be the one you were when we were young. The one who always was honest and who had lost his heart to Baby."  
"You think she'll forgive me?"  
"You know she's very stubborn and hot headed sometimes, it will take a long time to win her back, but I think you will get her back." Johnny pulls James into a hug.

"And please, do me one favor, if you win Baby back, marry her, settle down, do not look for a place for yourself, be with her every day. Baby deserves it."  
"I will brother, I give you my word."  
"I hope you'll keep to them. I need to go now, I will tell the nurse that Catherine is not welcome in your room."  
"Okay." James tries to smile at Johnny and walks away. Johnny lays his head back and sighs deeply.


	18. Chapter 18

**I do not own** _ **any**_ **movie that has been used as base for this story, this includes Dirty Dancing, Ghost and Bridget Jones.**

* * *

 _*Days went by and Johnny got fired from the hospital*_

I haven't been to Johnny anymore since that day. James and I didn't talk about this either, I could see he cares about it but he doesn't want to upset me. Johnny went to Penny, he had let James phone her to explain the situation. So Penny went to pick him up.

"You're an idiot most of the times Johnny." Johnny sits in the wheelchair that Penny is pushing to the doors from the hospital.  
"Thanks Pen." Johnny sigh, he feels broken, and that's not from the bruises and the broken arm.

"Have you talked to Baby?"  
"No, she hasn't come to visit me since that morning. I've lost her for good." Johnny didn't want to show that he's truly upset about it.  
"Oh Johnny, you need to take the first step now. Your brother is right, I don't think she's coming to you now she knows you're still married to bloody Catherine." Johnny sighs.  
"I don't want to talk about it Pen."

He stands slowly up and Penny puts the wheelchair aside, they walk slowly outside, reporters making pictures and asking questions. Penny holds a taxi.

"Johnny! You're back with Penny? Didn't you have a girlfriend? Are you still married?" Johnny ignores the questions and Penny helps him stepping into a taxi. They drove away.  
"Stupid reporters, I hate this fame."

Johnny looks outside, his good hand rubbing his face. Penny knows him through and through and she knows how deep his sadness is going. She has never seen him like this before, trying to stay strong while he can burst out any moment.

* * *

"Do I need to get your stuff at Baby's?" He looks at her and then he bursts out. She hugs him and he tries to dry his face.  
"If you want, I don't think she wants to see me anymore. I've been such a stupid fool. I never should've lie to her."

"She's the girl of your dreams Johnny, it's not something you just let go. I remember that you talked to me quite often about her and at first I found it strange. When we broke up, and I'm glad we're still friends."  
"Best friends." Johnny corrects her, she smiles a little at him.

"Johnny, when we weren't a couple anymore and we were going to Juilliard, I saw you dreaming so often. You always were drawing hearts, writing a B or a F in it. Then we got the opportunity to do that movie, how sassy it may be, I saw how you fell for Catherine. I thought." She pauses and Johnny looks at her face.

"I first thought it was something good, you being able to get Baby out of your mind. You looked happy, I thought you found the one." Johnny sighs and looks down.  
"I thought so too back then." Penny takes his good hand and he looks at her again.

"When you discovered her cheating on you, I thought you couldn't sink any deeper. I never thought that she would do that to you. You were prepared to take it easier with your work, heck! You were even prepared to drop it all for her. That has been three years ago and now you're still fighting to get a divorce. It made me realize how horrible Catherine truly is." Johnny inhales and looks outside. Penny looks at his face.

"But then, last New Year's Eve happened. You called me in the afternoon." Johnny looks at her and thought about that night.  
"I haven't heard you so happy as you did during that phone-call. When I asked you who was making you so happy and you said it was Baby, remember what I told you?" Johnny thinks about it and tries to remember.

"Baby must be your one true love if she can make you sound so happy as you do right now. You remember?" He nods and looks at the heart I've drew, Penny looks at it as well and smiled.  
"Baby drew this."

"She loves you Johnny, no woman would take you in her home in such a short amount of time. When you told me you actually already were in New York but you stayed at Baby's, I was already convinced that Baby belongs to you. You're both made for each other, you two are just fortunate to know each other since birth." Johnny smiles as he sees her smile.

"You need to fight for her Johnny."  
"How? If she doesn't want to see me anymore I got to respect that." Penny sighs.  
"You're so stubborn sometimes. It's good to respect her wishes but sometimes, if you really want something, you just need to go for it and fight no matter the wishes." Johnny thinks and it's silent for a few moments.

"Baby has her birthday on the fifth of April, I want to give her something special." Penny smiles.  
"That's exactly four months after your birthday."  
"Yeah, I was two years and four months when Baby got born. I don't remember much from that time of course but mom always told me how I carried her around, well carrying, I always took her with me to play." Penny rubs his hand.

"You might have always loved her, since birth, but you might have realized it only on New Year's Eve and you thought that your crush was just a crush." Johnny sighs.  
"I try to imagine how my life would have looked like if I didn't came to America to study and if she didn't moved with her parents to Belgium. How my life would've been if we were together since we were those young and goofy kids." Penny chuckles a little.  
"I know your life would've looked a lot better than it does now Johnny. I even think you would've been married for years and have kids." Johnny smiles a little and sighs again.

* * *

 _*Later that day*_

I sat on the couch, watching tv and eating chocolate ice-cream. James is in the kitchen, making phone-calls and working a bit. Katy and Allen went back home. The receiver went off and I looked at it. James stands up, I wanted to stand up.

"Let me." I sit back down and he pushes the button. I watch him pushing the other button.  
"You need anything Baby?" James has been a great support, I never thought he would be like this but he seems to truly care about my well-being. I'm so thankful for him being here with me.

"I'm good." I say, he smiles and walks to the kitchen.  
"Thanks James." He stops and look at me.  
"For being here."  
"It's my pleasure Baby, don't go to bed too late and try to sleep this time."  
"Who was at the door?"  
"Penny." He walks into the kitchen.

* * *

 _*A knock on the door*_

"I'll go." I say and went to the door. I opened it and see Penny standing, she looks at my horrible state and hugs me.

"Hey Baby."  
"Hey Penny, I hope you're alright."  
"I'm fine, how are you doing?" I lift my arms up.  
"As you can see." I walk to the couch again. Penny looks at me, James came out of the kitchen again.

"Hello James."  
"Hello Penny." They shake hands.  
"I come to pick up some clothes from Johnny, he has nothing at my place."  
"His suitcase stands near the door, I haven't unpacked it. I just can't."

I sigh and look at the ice-cream again. Penny looks at the suitcase and then at me. James went back to work. Penny came to me and sits down.

"How is he doing?" I nearly whisper.  
"Missing you." A few tears fell down and I quickly rub them away with my sleeve.  
"And you're clearly missing him too." I sigh.

"I don't want to miss him, but I can't help it."  
"It's only logical Baby. You love him and he loves you."  
"Can be, but he lied, and I don't want to be with a married man. I don't want to be that kind of woman, nor being in that position to know that a married man always goes back to his wife." Penny takes a hand.

"Johnny will never go back to Catherine, that's one thing I can assure you. That woman is a horrible witch."  
"Well, as long as he's still married I don't want him back. I have my standards." James is only listening to us from the kitchen and he smiles a little.  
"You got to give him a chance to explain everything, at least think about that. Okay?" She stands up and I look at her.

"I need to go now. He's waiting and I need to go to work."  
"Okay. Have a good night Penny."  
"You too Baby." Penny gave me a hug and says goodbye to James, who only gave her a nod and a smile.


	19. Chapter 19

**I do not own** _ **any**_ **movie that has been used as base for this story, this includes Dirty Dancing, Ghost and Bridget Jones.**

* * *

 _*Another month went by*_

I haven't seen anything from Johnny in the last month. It was like he has disappeared from my life and the world. James had stayed several more days, he didn't talk about the progression of the divorce or about Johnny in general and I know he has been visiting his brother at Penny's. Johnny didn't came to get the rest of his stuff either.

I hug the pillow all the time when I'm at home. I couldn't sleep most of the nights, unless I was just way too drunk. My job didn't went well either, I was too slow on editing. My performance was below zero. I never had this in my life before, it was like my life was standing still.

I walk into the office on this morning, I saw several colleagues standing close to each other, whispering. When they saw me, they watched me and then whispered on. I ignored them and sit down at my desk, I hadn't slept again, I rub my face when Louis came to me. I look up while I inhale deeply.

"Baby?"  
"Yes?"  
"Do you want to go out with me?" I look at him and sigh.  
"I'm not going to date anyone anymore."

I look at the papers that lay on my desk and then I saw the old article from Louis, I take it and turn it around. A tear fell down and I rubbed it away.

"Please, Baby, give me a chance again." I look at him and sigh.  
"I don't know Lou." I stand up and walk to the kitchen, Louis looks after me.

Katy looks at the Times and her eyebrows went up, she looks around and sees me coming out of the kitchen. I see her and see her face.

"What's the matter?" I ask, she gives me the papers.

' _Johnny Castle's Press Conference this afternoon in Central Park'_

I didn't even read the article, I gave it back to Katy and walked to my desk.

* * *

"Baby." I look at her. Louis was still standing there.  
"You must go." Katy insisted.  
"No."  
"Come on."  
"No." Katy sighs and looks at Louis for help.

"I'm going, you can go with me. We can have dinner afterwards." He suggested, I look at him.  
"Come on Baby." I had no clue why they wanted me to go to that press conference so bad, but it's clear they know more than I do and it left me curious.

"Okay, but don't think it's a date, okay?" I look at Louis.  
"Of course. We're going around four this afternoon." I only give him a nod and he walks away.  
"We're trying to be there for you Baby. Even Louis." I look at Katy and sigh.

"If this is about relationship and love, then you must know that I'm done with that."  
"I've never seen you being so depressed Baby, you're not enjoying anything anymore. You don't want to go out with us anymore, not wanting to watch a movie even, or having a nice evening with us. All you do is sulk, sulk in your own sadness, drinking a lot and staying in your bed all the time when you're at home. Allen and I are very worried about you."  
"Don't worry about me Katy, I'm not worth the trouble."

Patty walked to us and looked at me. I look at her.

* * *

"I need to talk to you, it's about your performance here at work." I nod and stand up, I walk to her office.  
"Is she going this afternoon?"  
"Louis is taking her with him." Patty smiles and walks to her office. I sit down and she closes the door behind her.

"Frances." I look at her.  
"I've been watching you the last month and your performance is not that what I'm used to see from you. You often don't have an article done in time."  
"I'm so sorry Patty, I will do my best again." Patty sits down in front of me and sighs.

"I know this is because of Johnny." I look down and my heart sank.  
"I will try to forget him."  
"No. Frances, I know _and_ your friends know _and_ even everyone else here at the office even know, that you can't get over him. You're sulking about him for a month now. I've never seen you like this before and how long do you work for me now?" I look back at her.

"Three years, five months, seven days and what? Three hours or something."  
"At least your memory still works fine." I try to smile.  
"But this is serious now. If you can't pull up within a month, I must let you go."

I got scared now, I can't lose this job. I need it, I really need it. I love this job a lot as well. I stand up and walk to the windows, I sigh.

"I will do my best Patty. I promise." Patty only watches me as I walk to the door. I didn't look at her and walk to my desk.

* * *

 _*In Central Park*_

I walk next to Louis through the park to the place where the press conference is being held. He bought me a donut and a latté.

"Why do I need to go with you to this conference?" Louis looks at me and smiled.  
"I thought that fresh air would do you good, having some company is nice too. You're not alright Baby, I want to be there for you." I sigh.  
"That's very sweet but I hope you have no other intentions." Louis looks at me again.  
"Of course not Baby, your friends and I care about you. I want to be a friend of you."

I sigh and took a bite from the donut. We arrived at the place and I could see a lot of reporters gathered in front of a little stage. A table and a chair is standing on it. After some minutes, I see James stepping up the stage and the reporters became curious.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Johnny Castle will explain about his situation in a little moment. After that you can ask questions, but no personal questions."

James look at the crowd and then he sees me. I look at him and I could see the care in his eyes. He turns and steps off the stage. Johnny steps on the stage and sits on the chair. I look at him and he looks depressed and devastated. My heart breaks and I look down. Catherine steps on the stage as well and stands next to him.

Johnny starts to talk about the divorce, that it is officially now. James walks to me and stands next to me. Louis extends his hand to James.

* * *

"Hello." James says and shakes his hand.  
"Hello Baby." I look at him, he looks in my sad eyes.

"He's officially divorced now, a free man."  
"What do you want to say James?" I ask and look at Johnny again.  
"Give him a chance, he's been depressed, and I mean really depressed, the last month." I sigh and look at Louis.

"I don't know James, he lied about his marriage in first place, that's a big deal to me." James sighs.  
"He loves you Baby, he always has, ever since you two were little children. I think he loves you since you were born, he carried you around whenever he could, playing with you with the toys, he always has been by your side. Our parents always thought that Johnny saw you as his little sister, but when he became a teenager, I discovered that he was already in love with you. He always called it a crush, but I know my brother."

I sigh and a few tears fell down, I look at Johnny again. Reporters are asking questions about his career now, since he has announced to stop working as a dance instructor in the entertainment industry. Which means he puts it through to settle down and stay in one place. Johnny looks around and spots his brother, then he sees me and swallows.

I look at him and could see the eagerness in his eyes. He stands up and want to get off the stage, Catherine lays her hand on his shoulder and push him down. I turn around and walk away, Johnny stands up again and looks after me. James looks after me as well and then at Louis.

"I'll go." He says and walks after me.  
"Sit down Johnny, the conference isn't over yet." Catherine whispers, Johnny sighs.  
"It's over, I'm done here."

* * *

Johnny steps off the stage and walks around the crowd. James went to him and lays his hand on Johnny's chest. Catherine followed him.

"Did I dream brother?" Johnny whispered.  
"No. You did not. But I do think you need to fight truly hard for Baby, she's still hurt about you lying." Johnny sighs and looks at the direction I walked away to.

"I miss her so much brother."  
"I know you do, I'm pretty sure she misses you too. I told her how long you love her." Johnny looks at James and sighs again.  
"I don't think that will help." James only smiles a little. Catherine stands next to Johnny now.

"What do you see in her?" She asks, Johnny walks away from her. She looks at James.  
"Did he ever love me?"  
"He did, until you started to cheat on him."  
"Then what's with this Baby?" James has no expression on his face and he looks at his brother, who's pacing a little bit.

"Baby is his one true love, he came to realize that when they saw each other again at the beginning of this year. You might not understand this, but Johnny loves her since birth. It's something only him and I know, and maybe Penny too. He's losing her and he can't live without her and you got to accept that it's over between you and him, Catherine." Catherine looks at Johnny's frustrations and sighs.

"I'm going, I've got a meeting in L.A. tomorrow and I need to pack." She walks away, James walks to Johnny.  
"Come, I bring you to Penny's." Johnny nods and they walk away. Reporters have left now.

* * *

 _*In the meantime*_

I cried my heart out as I walk through the park. My heart is aching for him but somehow my mind is stopping me from going to him. Looking at him is hurtful and yet I wish I had ran to him and grabbed him in my arms. Louis followed me.

"Baby, wait." He says, I stand still and look at him. He looks at me and I burst out in tears again.  
"Hey." He soothes me as he hugs me.  
"What must I do Lou? I'm about to lose my job."  
"Shhh. I'm here for you." I look up in his eyes and sigh. His hand went to cup my cheek and his thumb strokes my cheek a little bit.  
"You deserve the best Baby." He whispers.

I keep looking in his eyes. He leans in and starts to kiss me. I push him away.

"What are you doing?"  
"I'm sorry. I thought you wanted to kiss me."  
"No, I don't want to kiss you. You're taking advantage of me."  
"I'm not, Baby, I love you."  
"Come on Lou, what did you think? That you could have a chance now Johnny and I aren't together anymore?"

"But I thought you would think about it."  
"I didn't, I don't want a relationship anymore." I look at him with anger, he sighs.  
"Just leave it." I lift my arms up, I walk away from him and he looks after me.

* * *

 _*Time went by*_

I haven't seen Johnny again after that conference, I wish he would do something because I don't even know where he's staying at right now. I haven't seen James either since that day. My mother called me a few times and eventually I told her it was over between Johnny and I. Of course the whole family knows about this now. I know that my friends _and_ family is trying to distract me from Johnny but it's not working.

"Baby, you need to get rid of his stuff at your place." Mom had said, she had called yesterday again.  
"I can't, mom, he needs to pick them up."  
"Baby, you're not able to move on if there's still stuff from him left at your place. A guru told me once."

"Mom, I'm not in the mood to hear about your guru." Mom sighs.  
"Baby, why don't you give Louis a chance? You told me he wanted to kiss you, why don't you move on? He seems good for you."  
"You say that about James as well mom, you know what James said?"

"What Baby?"  
"Don't what me, mother."  
"Baby."  
"Okay." I took a deep breath.

"James thinks that Johnny and I belong together."  
"What?"  
"You heard me." I drink on the bottle of wine again.  
"Why does he think that?"

"He told me at the conference that Johnny always has loved me, since birth. He always carried me around when he was around, played with me with the toys. Johnny told me he had a crush on me when I was eleven, but James told me it was more than a crush and he always have known that I belong to Johnny." It was silent for a moment.

"He can't possibly be serious Baby."  
"He was very serious mom."  
"I want you to be happy, your father wants it too and we both know you are not." I sigh. I wonder why the change now.

"Did you really thought that Johnny saw me as his little sister when I was born?"  
"Yes, we did and so did Gemma and Colin. Johnny always came to you and sat next to you and played together with you with your dolls. He always took your hand when we went for a walk in the park, not leaving you out of his sight, he always hugged you."

* * *

I thought about the days when I was a little child, I can't remember much about the time I was with Johnny. It's so weird that I just can't remember much of it.

"Come to think of it."  
"What?" I ask curious.  
"He's the one who started to call you Baby, we found it all so cute that we all started to call you like that." Really? He gave me my nickname?

"I always thought that dad gave me that nickname, why can't I remember much of my childhood?"  
"Maybe you've been pushing your memories away. You started to close yourself up when we moved to Belgium, it was like you wanted to stay in your room for the rest of your life. We had a hard time with getting you to go to school and all that." I do remember that time.

"Mom, what was the reason why I was like that?"  
"You didn't want to move. I tried to make you understand that we moved because of dad's job, but you didn't want to understand that. There was a moment, in your sleep when dad and I came to check on you, you were calling for Johnny. I never understood why, until Johnny came back on New Year's Eve."  
"Why you never told me this?"

"I don't know, it didn't seem that important. Your father reminded me of that after I called you last time."  
"I need to go now. I need food." I said, i'm feeling quite distressed by this. Especially because I really can't seem to remember my past before I moved to Belgium.  
"Alright Baby, have a good night, please try to get some sleep."  
"I will try mom."  
"Bye." I end the call and lay the horn down.

I did slept last night, it was the first time since a week that I slept and I got the weirdest dream ever. Maybe it were memories that tried to push through but one thing I know, I can't live without Johnny, how I did for eighteen years is beyond me but I need him. I need him in my life, he's my stability and my happiness. I wish he came back to me and telling me he will never lie to me again.


	20. Chapter 20

**I do not own** _ **any**_ **movie that has been used as base for this story, this includes Dirty Dancing, Ghost and Bridget Jones.**

* * *

 _*The day of my birthday*_

The last few days I got more and more memories coming back at me. I remember now how Johnny always held my hand, how he always gave me an ice-cream and how I then gave him a little hug. I guess we were just being very cute.

I woke up, I had a good dream now, it was the first time since ages that I had a good dream and it gave me hope. My phone went off.

"Hello?"  
"Happy birthday sweetie!" Mom, I could hear dad saying it too on the background.  
"Thanks mom, and dad. I love you both."  
"We love you too. We do hope you will have a nice day. Try not to think too much about Johnny, try to enjoy your birthday."

"Mom?"  
"Yes, sweetie?"  
"Do we still have picture albums from the past?"  
"Of course, you took one with you when you moved to New York."  
"Oh, I must have forgotten. Thanks mom, I will look for it."

"Baby, this isn't about Johnny is it?"  
"It is mom."  
"Baby."  
"Mom, the last days I'm getting memories back."

* * *

It's silent for a few moments, I stand up and went to my walk-in closet. I look at the top shelf and see all kinds of stuff that I've been forgetting about.

"You're remembering the time that you were little?"  
"Yes, and how Johnny always held my hand when we walked through the park, I had a dream, but I think it was a memory as well."  
"What dream Baby?"

"It was summer, we walked in the park and Johnny took me to the ice-cream man. He bought me an ice-cream, then he called me Baby and said, I love you. I hugged him." Mom didn't react to it immediately as I took an old box from the shelf. I walk to the bed and sit down.

"That was the first time he called you Baby. Gemma and I have heard him, it was so cute. You gave him a kiss on his mouth and then you hugged him." I stopped doing anything and just listened to mom.

"Now I come to think of it."  
"What, mom?"  
"I think you two always have loved each other and that Gemma and I never wanted to admit it. Oh Baby, I'm so sorry!"  
"What for?"

"For all the pushing I've been doing, telling you to give James _and_ Louis a chance but I see it now. You reminded me of that day, Baby." I waited and I heard dad coming to her in the background.  
"You're finally realizing it now Marge?"

"Baby, your father has always been right."  
"And Alain too." Dad says, I smiled when I thought about what Alain said to me on New Year's Eve.  
"Our little girl belongs to Johnny." I sigh.

"I miss him so much."  
"It's time to get you two back together. I need to go now Baby."  
"What are you up to mom?" I got a little suspicious.  
"I'm going to have yoga class with Gemma in a bit, we always do that together on Saturday. I'll call you later today, okay?"  
"Okay, mom. Give dad a kiss."  
"He gives you a kiss back. Bye."

Mom ends the call and I lay my phone down. I look at the box and open it. I see a lot of my childhood stuff. I smiled as I took the teddy bear, I thought I'd thrown it away but I remember now why I never did. It was Johnny's present to me when I was born. This teddy bear is as old as I am, and it's the very first thing I got from Johnny.

I laid it against my chest and closed my eyes. After a moment I look in the box again and see a few draws, I pick one up and smile. This was the very first draw I made at school, we were told draw what we loved most, I could remember that.

' _My sweet Johnny'_ in my baby handwriting, I look at it and smiled. Two stick figures, holding hands and an ice-cream and a heart. The same heart I drew on Johnny's cast.

* * *

 _*The door opens*_

Katy and Allen walk inside, they look around and Katy went to the bedroom. She sees me sitting on the bed, hugging the teddy bear and looking at the pictures. I had taken the album out and I'm looking at the pictures from when I was very little. Most of them contain Johnny as well and I smiled as I watched them.

"What you doing?" I look up at Katy and smiled a little.  
"I'm getting my memories back from when I was little."  
"What do you mean?" She sits down.

"Mom told me that I've been closing myself totally up when we moved to Belgium, I didn't want to move but I had no choice. It took them a lot of time to get me to go to school in Belgium and I locked myself up in my room all the time. When I went to school eventually, I started to forget about my childhood. I didn't remember much except a few things like the paddling pool."  
"I'm a little confused Baby."

Allen came into the bedroom as well. He sees the teddy bear and takes it from me. He smiles as he looks at it.

"That's the very first present I got from Johnny." I told them, they looked at me with a surprised face and then looked back at the teddy bear.  
"How old were you?" Allen asks.  
"It was his present when I was born. It's as old as I am."  
"That's very special."

"It is, he was two years and four months. We were inseparable. I had a dream, but it was a memory that came back. He's the one who gave me my nickname." I smiled a little. Katy takes the draw and smiles.  
"This is so adorable."  
"My first draw for Johnny, well for school we needed to draw what we loved most and I drew this."

"Show us those pictures." Allen sat himself closer to me, so did Katy. I went to the first page and they look at the pictures.  
"You were such a cute baby." Allen whispers and Katy giggles.  
"Who's that?" Katy points, she has noticed the little boy in most pictures.  
"That's Johnny." I answer, I point at another picture.  
"This is James. This Lisa." I explained as I point at a few pictures.  
"He was very cute." Katy giggles about Allen's remark.

"I didn't know you had this album."  
"Yeah, I forgot that I took this old box with me and a picture album from home. I asked mom about the picture albums and she reminded me."

"There's so much Johnny in this box." Katy states.  
"It's all about Johnny. He has always been there, I'm surprised that I have lived for eighteen years without him. I miss him so much." They both hug me and congratulate me on my 31th birthday.  
"This picture, you need to frame it, it's so adorable." Allen points at it and I look at it.

Johnny giving me a hug and a kiss on my cheek while I grin at the camera, I was about seven. I took the pictures from more than a month ago and laid one next to it, the one where I grin at the camera and Johnny giving me a kiss on my cheek.

* * *

"You both haven't change a bit." Katy says and I smiled a little.  
"You truly belong together, you know, your story is very unique. I mean." Allen pauses a little.  
"Who meets their one true love at birth?"  
"I guess it's very, very rare." I whisper.

"I'm going to make something to eat for you girls. We're going to shop today." He said.  
"I don't want to go out for shopping. I want a lazy birthday." They look at me and then at each other.  
"Alright, we will order food then."  
"No, I'm going to cook dinner. I want to. I only think we need more wine." Katy chuckles.  
"I'll go to the store and buy more wine and snacks. Allen makes some lunch and you, just relax, it's your day."  
"Thanks for being here with me." They smile.

"Say, you haven't told us about the memory you got back." Allen said, they sit again and look at me.  
"It was a summer day, I think I was about four or five, our mothers took us to the park, Lisa and James stayed at home. Johnny and I walked hand in hand. Like we did all the time, I remember how people were smiling at us. He took me to an ice-cream man, buying me an ice-cream."

"That's so cute." Katy giggles.  
"He gave it to me and said; Baby, I love you." They both awe.  
"It was the first time he called me Baby. Mom and Gemma have heard it and since then they all call me Baby as well. I only remembered that I gave him a hug. But when mom called and I told her about it." I inhale a little bit.  
"Mom said that I gave him a kiss on his mouth and hugged him."  
"I'm dying from cuteness." Allen says and we girls giggle about it.

* * *

 _*It's near dinner time*_

The whole day we've been talking about my past, I sat with the teddy bear on the couch the whole time, looking at my old stuff, getting memories back. It was really nice, Katy and Allen loved every story I told them. The only thing that was missing, was Johnny himself.

Katy pours some more wine into our glasses. I stand up and went to the kitchen. I'm not sure what I should cook, but I wanted to cook something for once. I thought about Johnny, him cooking, he's a great cook and me? I rarely cook something, I have no clue how to fry chicken, even boiling an egg can fail with me. I sigh and I pray that I can use his help right now.

* * *

 _*The receiver buzzed*_

"I go." Katy says and went to it.  
"Who is it?" I ask.  
"Louis, want him to come in?"  
"Sure, as long as he can behave." Katy rolls her eyes.

I start to peel some potatoes. Louis came inside and smiled at Allen and Katy.

"Want some wine too?" Katy asks.  
"Sure. Thanks." He takes his jacket off and walk to the kitchen.  
"Hey." I look at him and smiled a little.  
"Hey Lou."

"I came to say happy birthday and to say sorry for what I did in the park."  
"I've forgiven you already."  
"I mean it Baby, I shouldn't have done that and I understand that I don't have a chance with you anymore." I look at the potatoes.

"What are you going to make?"  
"I have no clue yet, you want to stay for dinner?"  
"Sure, you need help? I can help you." Katy came to the kitchen and looked at us.  
"You two need help?" We look at her.  
"We're fine." Louis says with a smile.

Katy smirks a little and went back to the living room. I giggled as I tried to cook but failed at it, Louis tried to fix it but he failed at it as well. The kitchen became a plain mess now and I look around. We still hadn't managed to cook something.

"I'm glad to see you smiling again Baby." He says.  
"Thank you." I say, he hugs me.


	21. Chapter 21

**I do not own** _ **any**_ **movie that has been used as base for this story, this includes Dirty Dancing, Ghost and Bridget Jones.**

* * *

 _*The door opens and closes at that moment*_

Allen and Katy look up and see Johnny, he finally got out of the cast, and finally made the decision to come to me. He look at them and went to the kitchen, he sees Louis hugging me and I look at him. I feel like I'm dreaming now.

"Johnny." I say and Louis let me go. Johnny looks at me and then at Louis.  
"So, you moved on?" His voice sounds cold.  
"No, Johnny." He's still looking at Louis.

"Outside." Johnny said and points at the door.  
"What?" Louis asks.  
"Outside, now. We're gonna see who's the better man here for Baby." Louis look at Johnny in astonishment and holds his hands up.  
"I'm not going to fight you."  
"Outside." Johnny says again, having fists now.

"Please, stop it. Both of you." I said and wanted to walk away.  
"Baby." Johnny says, I turn around and look at him.  
"What, Johnny?" He sighs but he keeps looking at me. Those eyes are piercing right into my soul, I drew a deep breath.

"I miss you Baby, I can't sleep at night, I can't stop thinking of you. I need you in my life, please give me another chance." I could see his eyes getting very soft now, I could see he meant the words he just said.  
"Johnny." I say as I step closer to him, he keeps looking in my eyes.  
"Why didn't you came earlier? Why you kept me hanging in there for so long?" He sighs and looks down now.

"I thought that you didn't want me anymore after what I did to you. I never should've lied to you about this."  
"You shouldn't have indeed, it was very wrong to lie about something like that, but." I pause a little and he looks back into my eyes. I lay a hand on his chest and he takes a deep breath, he lays his hand over mine.

"But what?"  
"Don't what me mister."  
"I'm sorry. But what, Baby?" I chuckle a little, he starts to smile. The smile I've been missing so much.  
"But I'm glad you did, because." I moved a little closer to him, Louis watches us, so did Katy and Allen.

"It made me having _you_ back in my life. You're the one for me Johnny, my one true love. I'm born for you and you're made for me." Johnny looks in my eyes again with the soft expression. I've been missing those eyes so much.  
"I love you, I always have, since I was a baby. The last week or so I'm getting my memories back and all of them contain you."

His smile grew a little wider, I could see the happiness in his eyes and the smile that seems to be only for me, that tells me how much he truly loves me. I stand on my toes and he leans in, I gave him a kiss and hug him tightly. He hugs me back, closing his eyes.

"Baby, I love you." It made me smile, I thought about the memory and grabbed him a little tighter.  
"You remember?" I whisper.  
"I think about that day all the time. It's one of my happiest memories." He whispers, I let him go and look in his eyes again.  
"I love you, Johnny Castle." I whisper, he bit his lip and leans in.

We kissed and I lay my arms around his neck. He lifts me up and we both smiled while I giggle a little. I lay my forehead against his and he keeps looking in my eyes.

* * *

 _*The others awe about us*_

"We're hungry though, but keep on going." Allen said.

I giggle a little and Johnny chuckles. He looks at Allen and at Katy and went to them to give them a hug.

"Good to have you back." Katy says. Johnny turns and look at Louis.  
"I'm sorry, Lou." Louis smiles.  
"No hard feelings Johnny, I only congratulated your girl with her birthday." Johnny smiles and look at me again.

"Happy birthday Baby." I see him taking something out of his pocket.  
"What is that?"  
"Something you forgot to take with you when you moved to Belgium. You left it in my room." Johnny opens his hand, I look at the necklace and a memory flashes into my head.

 _It was summer holiday, I just heard the news about dad having a job in Belgium. We would be moving the next day. I ran to Johnny's room, he was inside, Gemma had told me. I knocked. "Second!" I waited, lately Johnny needed more time alone and I was wondering why. Though he's goofy and has a face full of acne, I knew already that I always will love him. "Enter." I open the door and he smiles widely when he sees me coming inside. "What were you doing?" I asked curiously. "Nothing important. You want to do something?" "I want to be with you, dad said we're going to move tomorrow." I looked down as I sat on his bed, he looks at me. When I looked back up I could see the tears. "Where are you moving too? Maybe I can visit you as often as possible." "We're moving to Belgium, I guess it's too far away." Johnny sits down next to me. "I will miss you Baby." I hug him. "I will miss you too, what must I do without you?" I whispered. "I love you Baby." "I love you too." It was the first time I said those words back, I normally say 'ditto'. Johnny had let me go and stood up. He walked to a draw and I watched him. He takes something out and I looked curious at it. "I want you to have this Baby, then I'm always with you." I see the necklace when he lays it in my hand. I look at it and see his name on it. "It's pretty." I had whispered and looked at him, he smiled. "Because you're special." I gave him a kiss, like I always used to do when he gave me something. Only this time, both being teenagers and fully aware of our feelings and our hormones rushing through our bodies. He kissed me back, I was a little surprised at first and looked at his eyes. Then I kissed him again, this time with tongue, it happened automatically but we kept on kissing for a while. Until Gemma knocked on the door. I had laid my arms around his neck and the necklace had dropped on the bed. "It's dinner time kids, we're having dinner together since it's the last evening we'll be together." Gemma had said from behind the door. Johnny and I stood up, he looked at me and I at him, we hugged tightly and I gave him a kiss again. We walked out of the room._

"I remember, you gave me this the day before I moved. I thought I'd lost it with the moving." I nearly whispered and took the necklace from him.  
"We had our first French kiss on that moment." I look in his eyes and a tear fell down.

"I love you so much." I whisper and he kissed me again.  
"It was also the first time you said that to me, instead of _ditto_. Gosh, I cried for weeks that summer." He said, I start to cry and he hugs me.

"We've always been a couple, haven't we?" I whisper.  
"I think so, it always felt so good and so normal to be with you every day."  
"I've lived without you for eighteen years, it's so weird now to think of that."  
"You're not gonna lose me again." I look at the necklace again and smile.  
"Will you put it on?" I whisper, he smiles and puts it around my neck. It's a golden heart with his name on it.

"Thank you, I'm happy you kept it."  
"I kept it with me everywhere I went. I'm happy you have it back, it looks so beautiful on you." I kiss him and he grabs me tightly again.

"I'm going to order some food, I don't see you starting to cook any time soon now." Allen said to draw attention, we look at him, I giggle a little as I lay my head against Johnny's chest.  
"Order pizzas, I'll pay." Johnny said and takes me to the couch.

* * *

We sit down and I crawl against him. I take the teddy bear and smile happily again, I truly smiled for the very first time since a month.

"You kept it?" He asks as he takes the teddy bear from me.  
"Yeah, I never could throw it away. I didn't even remember that I'd taken it with me here, until mom reminded me that I'd taken a picture album with me as well." I said, Johnny smiles as he gives the teddy bear back, he gives me a kiss on my head and cuddles me. Just like we always used to do.

"You've given me so many presents and what did I gave you?" I ask.  
"You forgot?"  
"I think so." I give a little sigh.  
"You gave me a stuffed dog when I was nine, for my birthday. You gave me a bracelet a year later, but most important." He pauses and I look at his face now.

"You gave me the first kiss, the words, my first boner." I giggle about that.  
"You're practically the first in everything, except sex." I drew a deep breath at that.  
"You're the best in bed." I whisper and he chuckles a little.  
"I wish you were my first." He whisper.  
"Who's your first?"  
"Penny." I giggle a little.  
"You've waited for so long?"  
"Yeah, every day hoping that you would come back." I exhale deeply and lay my legs over his lap.

"You two look so damn adorable right now." Katy said and I giggle a bit.  
"How far you want me to write about your personal life and past in the article I'm writing?" Louis asks, Johnny looks at him now, thinking.

"You can write about everything, from my past, present and even future, except the very, very private things."  
"Thanks man."  
"Say, now you ask." Louis looks curious, I took my glass and drink some wine.

"If you make the article so that people want to know more and at the end you write that you're working on a book about me, would you be interested in writing that book?" Johnny asks.  
"Are you serious?"  
"Very serious, I don't want people to know only about my career, I want to tell the unique story Baby and I have." Louis looks at me now.

"You want this Baby?" Johnny looks at me as well.  
"You're sure you want this Johnny?"  
"Yes, but only when you want it too."  
"I'll support you in everything you want to do." Johnny smiles brighter and gives me a sweet kiss.

"So, what do you say Lou?" Johnny looks at him again.  
"It would be an honor."  
"Good, we start tomorrow." I look at him.

"What about the movie?"  
"I'm going to postpone the movie, I was thinking to get the book first and then make the movie from the book. What do you think?"  
"Sounds like a plan, does it mean you're not leaving anymore?"  
"Indeed, I stopped everything until September, then I start at Juilliard." He whispers. I kiss him and I clutch myself a little more against him.

* * *

 _*The pizzas arrived*_

We eat as we talk about the past a lot. I show Johnny the drawing and he smiles.

"I remember my draws I needed to make at school, they were always about you too." He whispers, I giggle.  
"I remember that the teacher told us to draw the family. Everyone drew themselves next to their siblings and parents." We all listen to him, I smile.

"I drew us, hand in hand, and both our families in the background. I drew two houses, a tree, the sun and a dog." I look at him.  
"The teacher told me to draw only my family but I told him that this _is_ my family." I smile a little wider and kiss him.

"We got you a present too Baby." Allen says, Katy smiles.  
"It's probably also a present for you, Johnny." Katy adds and Allen chuckles a little.  
"What is it?" I ask curiously, I lay my slice down and Katy gives me the present. I open it and my eyebrows went up.

"How did you?"  
"Remember that I went to buy wine? I sneaked into the bedroom and took the pictures and went to a store to get them framed. I thought it would be the perfect present."

I hug them both tightly and smile as I look at the pictures again. Johnny smiles as he look at the pictures as well.

"We haven't changed a bit." Katy giggles.  
"See, I told you so." I chuckle and smile.  
"Then and now." I whisper as I lay my hand on it.  
"Where you want to put it?" Johnny asks.  
"There." I point after a moment of looking around.  
"On the wall to the kitchen, so everyone can see them."  
"Perfect." Allen says and went to get the calender off the wall. He takes the frame from me and hangs it up.

"It's perfect Baby." Johnny whispers in my ear, I close my eyes at his soothing deep voice.  
"You're perfect." I whisper, he gives me a loving kiss and smiled happily.

We looked at the pictures and talked a lot about our memories again. The other three loved hearing all the stories but eventually it was very late and they went back home.

* * *

 _*In the bedroom*_

Johnny walks into the bedroom after he has cleaned the living room. I look at him as I was taking my clothes off.

"You could teach me a lot about running the household." He chuckles.  
"You've always been messy Baby, and it's one of the things I love about you. I wouldn't want to change it, it's you."

I look at him and give a little sigh. He walks to me slowly, taking a deep breath and holding it a bit as he admires my body.

"I'll never get enough of you, of looking at you." He whispers and lays his hands on my waists. He looks down at my breasts and bit his lip.  
"Show me how much you love me." I whisper.

He looks in my eyes and starts kissing me. We laid down and he showed me. After that, we cuddled and had a satisfied smile on our faces. I gave a satisfied sigh as my hand glides slowly over his belly.

"Don't you need to get your stuff?" I ask.  
"I'll call Pen tomorrow." I smiled.  
"Did she take good care of you?"  
"Yeah, she did, though I rather had you taking care of me." I push myself up and look in his eyes. I see how soft they are, how much love is in them, all just for me.  
"Did you know that your eyes always tell me everything?" I ask, he bit his lip and kiss me once.  
"It's just so weird how I could forget almost everything."  
"But you remember now again, right?" I nod and he kiss me again.

"I love you, and now I'm gonna show it again." He whispers.  
"Showing what?"

I giggle a little, he grins and grabs me before he rolls himself on top of me. I giggle again and his kiss, this kiss is different, it's deeper, more demanding than I felt before. I totally surrender myself to him. After a while we spooned and I fell asleep satisfied and happy. Johnny held me securely in his arms, just like the first time we spooned and he's never going to let me go again.


	22. Chapter 22

**I do not own** _ **any**_ **movie that has been used as base for this story, this includes Dirty Dancing, Ghost and Bridget Jones.**

* * *

 _*Months further*_

It's summer now, Johnny and I are very happy now we're together again. We told the news to my parents the day after my birthday. I never heard my mother being so happy about something as she was about us. Gemma called us later to tell us that she's very happy for us as well.

Johnny started to work on the book with Louis. The article Louis wrote, came out about a month after my birthday. Johnny had been monitoring everything, as he like to call it. He just wanted everything to be perfect and without lies.

It's a big day today, it's the release of the book and it's something really big. People have been looking forward to it and Johnny, together with Louis, are having a launch for the release, after that there's an hour time for signing copies of the book. I look proud at him and he smiles happily when he looks at me.

I played a little with the necklace, I only took it off when I went into the shower. Everything I get from him is very precious to me. I'm never gonna let him go again. Katy and Allen are here too to support both of us. Penny came inside and smiled, we all hug her, she became a part of our family.

"Nervous?" She asks as she look at me.  
"Mostly proud. I'm so proud of him." Penny smiles as she takes my hands.  
"I'm so happy to see you two together, you both brighten the room all the time." I smile as we hug again.

* * *

 _*About an hour later*_

The door of the library went open, not only reporters came inside, also fans. And then there came my family, my eyebrows went up.

"Mom, dad, what are you doing here?" I ask.  
"Aren't you happy to see us Baby?" Mom asks, she hugs me and then dad hugs me as well.  
"Of course, but I didn't know you were coming."  
"Oh, but we're not alone." Mom says with a smile and look at my friends.  
"Who's also coming?" I ask suspiciously while mom introduced herself to Allen, Katy and Penny.

"Your sister." Lisa said and smiled as she was inside already, I look at her and then at Neil who smiles. I had no clue when they came inside.  
"It's so good to see you again sis." Lisa said as she hugs me. She's more and more looking like mom.  
"You look big, how far are you?" I ask and Lisa giggles. She has her hands on her belly.  
"Six months now."

"Congratulations." Penny says with a smile.  
"Thank you, I'm Lisa, this is my husband Neil."  
"Nice to meet you, I'm Penny, Johnny's best friend."  
"And mine now as well." I add and Penny smiles.  
"Is James coming too?" Katy whispers.

Mom looks at her with suspicious eyes, Lisa and I roll our eyes. The doors open again.

"Mom, dad, brother. I'm so happy to see you." Johnny says and walks to his parents and brother.  
"You're looking good son, Baby's taking good care of you." Johnny chuckles about it as he hugs his mother.  
"She's the best, but I take care of her as well." Gemma smiles as she lays her hands on his cheeks.  
"I'm happy to see you're settling. When is the wedding?"

Johnny rolls his eyes and walk to me. The family following.

"Hey Baby." Gemma said, I look at her and then I see Colin and James as well.  
"You all came. The whole family came."  
"I wouldn't want to miss such a big event." Colin said and he gives me a kiss on my cheek.  
"It's about our kids' lives." Dad adds, I smile and hug him.  
"Hey James." I said and he smiles, we hug and I look at Johnny again.

Katy is looking at James and blushes, Gemma has seen it too. Mom nudges her with her elbow and smiles. Gemma leans in to her.

"You're thinking what I'm thinking?" Gemma whispers.  
"Yes, it would be good for him." Mom whispers.  
"Let's not push it now Marge." They both chuckle.

I look at them and roll my eyes. Johnny lays his arms around me and kissed me.

"I love you." He whispers, I smile happily and kiss him again. Louis came to Johnny.  
"We're going to start now." Johnny looks at him and nods. He gives me a kiss and walks away.

* * *

 _*Signing hour started*_

After the launch and the reporters have asked their questions, it's time for people to get their copy of the book signed. Both Louis and Johnny are signing them.

"You're gonna make a big name now." Johnny says with a smile as he looks at Louis.  
"Yeah, but it wasn't without you Johnny. It was great to write your story. Maybe I should do this more often with other celebrities too."

Johnny smiles and lays his hand on Louis' shoulder. The first fans step forward.

"I wonder." One of them says, Johnny looks at her.  
"Why did you divorce Catherine? You both looked so great together, especially in the movie."  
"It's in the book." Johnny says. He wasn't in the mood to answer personal questions, besides details about his role, the relationship, the marriage, the cheating and the divorce are in the book as well.

"Everything is explained in the book."  
"You really know your true love since birth? It's so hard to belief." Johnny looks at me for a short moment and smiles happily, this question he will answer.  
"Yes, she's my one and only." The fans smile at him now.  
"Why don't you marry her?" One asks as Johnny signs the book.

He looks at her and thinks. He looks at me again with those thoughtful deep eyes. I look at him and smile proudly, I see him looking at me and I see his face. I look at his eyes and see a little change. There's something going on in his mind and it made me curious.

"When are the babies coming?" I heard the familiar voice and turn.  
"Uncle! You came too! I'm so happy to see you again." As I hug Alain, he smiles as he hugs me back.  
"I couldn't miss this, and I wanted to see my godchild again." I give him a kiss on his cheek. Alain looks at Johnny and smiles.  
"Look at him, he's not wild anymore. It's good to see both of you like this." He said.

I smile and give him a kiss on his cheek again. Then I introduced him to my friends. I look at Katy, who's talking to James. I see her blushing a little.

"Look at them." Alain whispers now as he has notice the two as well, I chuckle a little.  
"Maybe there's something good for James after all."  
"Katy would make a great match." I whisper.

* * *

 _*That evening at a really nice but expensive restaurant*_

We celebrated the book with the whole family and my friends or I must say now our friends, at this very expensive restaurant that mom and Gemma have been choosing. Johnny and I knew it was senseless to go against this so we let it happen. They would pay, they said, they have enough money anyway. We sat down after several tables has been pulled together.

"So, Johnny, when you're gonna start at your new job?" Dad asks with a smile, Johnny look at him.  
"The tenth of September, but I need to prepare and I have several meetings before that time." Johnny answers.  
"It's good to see you settling son." Colin says.

Johnny only smiles at his father. I see mom and Gemma talking to Katy, Penny sits next to me and she leans in to me.

"What are they doing?" She whispers.  
"Talking into Katy to date James, what else?" I mouth in a whisper tone, she chuckles and shakes her head.

"Welcome to the family." I whisper and she giggles. I grin a bit.  
"I'm happy we're friends, that you're letting me in. None of his exes ever did." I look at her and smile.  
"I like you Pen."  
"I like you too Baby." Allen sits next to Penny, he's talking to Neil and Lisa.

"Baby?" I look at him.  
"Did you know that Neil has a resort?" I chuckle about his face.  
"Of course. We went there on holiday several times, it's where Lisa and Neil fell in love." Allen smiles and looks at Lisa and Neil again.

"When are you getting babies? I would love to see a cute little Johnny walking around." I giggle about Allen's remark.  
"Don't say that too loud." He's confused and Penny giggles.  
"Why not?"  
"You're giving the mothers hope." I whisper, Penny laughs about it and Johnny looks at us.

"What are you talking about?" He asks, Colin and Jake look at us as well.  
"Babies." Allen answers.  
"Don't!" But it was too late, Gemma and Marge have heard it. I facepalm about it.

"When are the babies coming?" Gemma asks.  
"You need to start catching up with Lisa now." Mom looks at me.  
"Don't, mom."

"What?"  
"Don't what me, mother." They laugh.  
"Why do you find that so funny?"  
"We're taking our time mom, there's no rush." I say, Johnny looks at me and thinks. I look at him and see his eyes.

"What?"  
"Don't what me, Baby." I give him a kiss. He kisses me back and then slowly moves onto his knee. I stop the kiss and look at him.

"What are you doing?" I ask.  
"Baby, I love you." I smile and lay my hand on his cheek.  
"Ditto." I whisper and give him a kiss.

"Frances Houseman…" He swallows and I look in his eyes.  
"Will you marry me?"

He takes a little box out of his pocket and opens it. I gasp as I look at the ring. I look back in his eyes. Allen lays his hands on his chest and awes. Penny smiles, just like the rest. Gemma and mom are melting, like they always used to do when we were little. I just had a moment that I felt like that little girl again.

* * *

Then it hit me and a memory flashes into my mind.

 _It was on Johnny's tenth birthday. That year, I was seven, Johnny and I were inseparable, like always, and even at the private school that we went to together, every single moment we could, we were together. It was the age were children start to know what love is, or at least boyfriend and girlfriend. I wasn't the cutest of girls, I never thought I was pretty but Johnny told me nearly every day how pretty I am. "Baby, I love you. You want to be my girlfriend?" He had asked me during lunch at school on his birthday. I had bought him a special present but mom had told me to give it to him in the evening during his birthday party. "I already am Johnny." I had answered him and he had chuckled. Though we both weren't fully aware what it meant to be boyfriend and girlfriend, other children did start to bully us about it. Nevertheless, Johnny never left my side, he always protected me. His hormones were slowly starting to mix in and his acne was coming up. It was early for a boy his age and another reason for the children to bully him. "I want to be with you every day for the rest of my life." He said. "Promise me that you will never leave." I whispered, he hugged me. "I promise." In the evening, the whole family was at the big mansion. The grownups were in the parlor, while the children, Johnny, James, Lisa, me and some children from school were in the play room. As usual, Johnny sat beside me, holding my hand, playing with some toys with me while other children were doing some games. James was bored and had taken a book with him and Lisa was getting a lot of attention from the other boys, which she didn't like at all. "I have this for you, for your birthday." I said and took a little box out of my pocket. He looked at it as I reach it out to him. He takes it and opens it, a golden bracelet with my name on it. I had no clue about the value of money yet but I wanted to buy this for him and after some time mom gave in and paid for it. I saw him smiling and I helped him to put it on. "It's very pretty Baby." He whispered, I_ _lean_ _in to him and gave him a kiss, he looked in my eyes and cuddled me. Some of the boys started to tease him now. Johnny tried to defend himself and me, but it was getting worse and children can be quite cruel sometimes. James started to defend us as well and Lisa quickly went to get our fathers. When they came inside and saw the situation, they became quite angry and made sure that every one of them was going back home, so eventually it was only Johnny and me left in the room with Lisa and James. "I'm sorry Johnny, this is my fault." I looked down at my lap. He moved and sat himself on his knees in front of me, I looked up in his eyes. "This is not your fault, they are just jealous of us." I wish I could smile about it but I was already smart enough to know that this wasn't the case at all. "It's not fair, you're the sweetest boy I know." I said and he hugged me. "Baby, I want to marry you when we get bigger. You want to marry me too?" I had no clue what that exactly means, but it felt like a huge promise and I didn't want him to be out of my life so I nodded and smiled. I gave him a kiss and we hugged again._

I snap out of my memory and look in those deep, soft and loving eyes. He's waiting for my answer and I could see him getting nervous now, I know everyone is silent now and waiting for my answer. I drew a deep breath as I lay my left hand on his cheek, looking at him like I always used to do when I was that little girl. Johnny sees the change on my face and I see his smile growing a little.

"Yes." I say and smile, I grab his face with both my hands now and kiss him. He kisses me back and smiles brightly.  
"I love you so much." He whispers and kiss me again, he takes the ring and puts it on my finger. I look at it with a smile and then I kiss him again.  
"I love you too Johnny. I always have and I always will."

* * *

 _*The door opens and someone walks inside*_

Johnny just went to sit back down, our families wanted to congratulate us with the engagement when Catherine walk to us. Penny looks up and stands up.

"Go away Catherine." Penny says.

Catherine looks at Penny and snorts. Then she looks at me and snorts again. Johnny jumps up.

"You're having a party with your girlfriend and an ex? And you haven't invited me?"  
"I don't want to have anything to do with you anymore Catherine." Johnny said, I stand up and lay my arms around him.

"Penny is our best friend." I say, she looks at me again and snorts.  
"What does he ever see in _you_?" She looks at me up and down again. Johnny lays his arms around me protectively.

* * *

Now the whole family stands up. James walks to her and grabs her arm.

"Let me go." Catherine pulls her arm back, she looks at Johnny again.  
"Why you wrote this book? Without asking me first."  
"Because I wanted to have a book about Baby's and mine's life. This book not only goes about my career, it goes about our lives." Catherine look from him to me again. I lay my hand on Johnny's chest, to calm him down and she sees the ring.

"So, you asked her?" Mom and Gemma had enough, they walk to her. James stepped back, putting his hands in his pockets.

"How dare you talking to my son like that?" Gemma asks, Catherine look at her and backs off. She had no clue it was the whole family who's looking at her now.  
"Is this your ex-wife Johnny?" Mom asks. I grabbed her arm.

"Mom, please don't." Johnny looked at me.  
"Let her be now." He whispers, I look at him and sigh. Mom look at Catherine again.  
"I don't know what you ever saw in her Johnny. She's nothing compared to my daughter."

Catherine gets angry and she looks at Johnny now to tell him to do something about it. Mom turns to her and lays her hands on her hips, Gemma went to stand next to her and folds her arms.

"How dare you to come here and try to make a scene." Gemma says with a cold voice.  
"That's only for us to do." Mom fills her up.

Dad and Colin roll their eyes and Alain chuckles. Gemma points at Catherine.

"Leave, before we drag you outside. Leave my son alone, or I'll see you in court." James grabbed Catherine's arm again and pushed her to the door.  
"My mother means that I will go to court if you keep on bothering my brother. If I ever hear again you're coming close, I'll file a restrain order."

* * *

James opens the door and push her outside. He close the door and turns, Johnny went to his brother and they hug.

"Thanks brother." James smiles a little.  
"Not the first time I put her out of the door." Johnny chuckles about it.  
"I'm happy to see that you're the Johnny again that we used to know and that you're keeping yourself to your words." James said and Johnny hugs him again, then he walk to his mother.  
"What did you ever saw in her son?" She asks.  
"We had great chemistry on the set for the movie, off the screen I thought we had it too but she showed me differently when we got married."

"Well, I'm glad you're going to marry my daughter now." Mom says with a smile, Johnny looks at her and hugs her. She smiles at him and he hugs his mother as well.  
"Let's eat again." Dad says and everyone sits down again. Colin looks at dad and smiles.

"You know Jake." Dad look at him with a nod.  
"We're becoming family officially soon, no more best friends but brothers." Dad chuckles.  
"I've always seen you as my brother Colin." Colin smiles and they toast they glasses. Alain looks at me.

"If you ever get a son Baby." I look at Alain.  
"Name him Alain." Johnny chuckles and I roll my eyes.  
"First the wedding, then we can look further into that." I say as I take a bite from my steak. Johnny looks at me and smiles, he gives me a kiss on my cheek and I look at him.

"Baby, I love you, so much." I kiss him and he closes his eyes.  
"Ditto. So much." He smiles and kissed me again.

* * *

 **THE END  
**


End file.
